Luminosidade
by Moggo T
Summary: Tradução de Luminosity, por Alicorn24. Reimaginação de Crepúsculo na qual Bella Swan é uma racionalista viciada em auto-conhecimento. Não requer conhecimento dos livros da saga ou afeição por eles. Português Europeu.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Antes de iniciarem a vossa leitura, quero deixar bem para que não exista possibilidade de ocorrerem equívocos, que ISTO É UMA TRADUÇÃO. A verdadeira autora de Luminosidade (Luminosity, no original) é Alicorn24 (link para o seu perfil e website disponíveis no meu perfil). Tenho a _mui_ grande honra de possuir a sua autorização para publicar esta tradução do seu trabalho, contando que lhe atribua os créditos devidos, por isso não me venham a criar problemas dizendo que não o fiz.

Como a Alicorn adora feedback, comprometi-me também a traduzir para inglês os comentários que aqui fossem deixados, pelo que gostaria de pedir um favor a todos os leitores; se vão clicar no botãozinho, ao deixarem a vossa opinião, deixem-na como se estivessem a dirigir-se à autora, e não a mim. Caso saibam inglês suficiente, podem dirigir-se ao seu perfil e deixar os comentários na história original.

Opiniões relativas à qualidade da tradução e pedidos de "Update, rápido, omg!" são bem-vindos, mas tratem de me mandar tudo isso por mensagem privada em vez de pelo processo normal, para que não se criem confusões. Às PMs, eu responderei. Sobre os comentários, não posso dar garantias.

* * *

><p><strong>Luminosidade<strong>

_**Livro I**_

* * *

><p><em>Não é necessário cometer uma centena de erros para que tudo se desintegre em teu redor.<em>

_Um basta._

_Um risco errado, uma confiança mal colocada, uma escolha impensada, é o suficiente para destruir a coisa que te é mais insuportável perder._

_Mas nunca me foi dado caso para imaginar que o meu desastre me atingiria quando me encontrasse mais inesperadamente segura._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Forks<strong>

Eis como eu decidi ir viver com o meu pai em Washington.

As minhas três questões favoritas são _"O que é que eu quero?", "O que é que eu tenho?_", e "_Como posso melhor usar essa última para conseguir a primeira?_".Na verdade, também aprecio "_Que tipo de pessoa sou eu?",_ mas essa não costuma ser directamente relevante para a tomada de decisões numa base diária.

O que é que eu queria? Eu queria que a minha mãe, Renée, fosse feliz. Ela era a pessoa mais importante para mim, barra ninguém. Eu também a queria ter _por perto_, mas se fosse a fazer uma avaliação honesta das minhas prioridades, era mais importante que ela fosse feliz. Se, implausivelmente, me visse forçada a escolher entre a Renée ser feliz em Marte, e a Renée a ser miserável a viver comigo, como ela sempre fizera – eu não me sentiria entusiasmada. De todo. Mas eu mandá-la-ia para Marte.

Marte não fazia parte do cenário, mas o horário de viagens do meu padrasto, Phil, fazia. Eu sou uma menor. Deixar menores por conta própria por um período alargado de tempo não é permitido. E assim, enquanto ele ia de cidade em cidade, Renée permanecia em casa, comigo.

Ela não estava feliz.

A Renée ama-me, mas ela também ama o Phil, ou não teria casado com ele (eu não lhe chamaria a pessoa mais auto-consciente do mundo, mas matrimónio é algo que ela leva muito a sério desde que se divorciou do meu pai. Ela foi cuidadosa desta vez.)

O que é que eu tinha?

Imensas coisas – mas a relevante era: outro progenitor.

E assim, para permitir que Renée seguisse Phil e fosse feliz, eu mudei-me para a cidade de Forks, Washington – para ficar, onde eu anteriormente só passara os meus verões.

* * *

><p>É um voo significativo de Phoenix para Forks. Dois voos significativos e uma viagem de carro, para ser mais exacta. Recheei a minha bagagem de mão com livros para ler e blocos de notas para encher. Eu tinha criado o hábito de levar blocos de nota e canetas para todo o lado. Se colocasse os meus pensamentos em papel, eles não me poderiam escapar depois. Sem esse tipo de apoio, eles arriscavam-se a metamorfosear em versões mais idealizadas deles mesmos, mais consistentes – e que não eram o que haviam sido para começar, sendo, por conseguinte, falsas. Ou seriam esquecidos por completo, o que seria ainda pior (aqueles pensamentos eram <em>meus<em>, e eu _queria-os_).

Eu escrevia muito, sempre que algo remotamente fora do comum ou desafiador sucedia. Aproximadamente uma vez por semana, teclava tudo no computador de modo a ficar com um arquivo que me facilitasse a pesquisa. Originalmente, via-me forçada a anotar tudo o que me ocorria, de maneira a ter mais ou menos a certeza de que não me enganava mais do que o estritamente necessário; após alguns anos de prática, passei a confiar em mim para recordar os meus verdadeiros pensamentos, e não as versões ficcionalizadas que o meu cérebro preferia apresentar-me.

Pela altura em que me mudei para Forks, os blocos de notas eram mais como objectos de conforto, que habitualmente utilizava para coisas que poderia precisar de referir, que eram demasiado vitais para que as deixasse à minha memória.

O meu pai, Charlie, encontrou-me à saída do meu segundo avião em Port Angeles, abraçou-me com um braço, e ajudou-me a transportar a minha bagagem para o seu carro de serviço. Mal acabei de apertar o cinto, de acordo com a lei à qual seria demasiado irónico não obedecer dentro do carro de um polícia, Charlie iniciou o percurso até a sua casa – e minha também, supus. Ele dissera-me que descobrira um bom carro para mim, um carro barato.

Eu _quisera_ um carro. Não apenas ter um carro – eu não dava grande importância a carros enquanto objectos – mas ter mobilidade autónoma dentro da cidade, e evitar estar dependente de Charlie para boleias, visto que ele a) tinha outras coisas para fazer com o seu tempo, e b) conduzia um veículo conspícuo. Que ele tivesse encontrado um para mim era um sinal de atenção, confiança, e generosidade espontânea: ele sabia o que eu queria, julgava-me suficientemente responsável para o ter, e oferecera-mo sem ter qualquer obrigação social de o fazer. Ele parecia ligeiramente embaraçado; eu aliviei a estranheza entre nós inquirindo em relação ao carro e providenciando assim um tópico concreto.

Ele já me comprara o carro, que era na realidade uma carrinha Chevy, como presente de boas-vindas – o que era bom se o carro fosse adequado, pois poupar-me-ia o dinheiro, e mau se não o fosse, pois a sua natureza de prenda tornava-o difícil de substituir. Eu queria gostar do carro. Este pertencera ao amigo dele, Billy Black, que recentemente se tornara paraplégico e já não se encontrava em condições de o guiar. Se ele tinha uma razão para se livrar dele, isso reduzia a probabilidade de se tratar de uma chaleira decrépita, o que era vantajoso, tendo em conta que eu não sabia fosse o que fosse acerca de mexer nas entranhas de um motor. Embora Charlie me tivesse admitido, depois de alguma pequena pressão, que a carrinha era _velha_. _Muito_ velha.

Charlie é uma pessoa sossegada. Assim que a nossa conversa sobre o carro chegou ao fim, comentámos que o tempo estava húmido e cessámos de falar. Eu observei, silenciosamente, que as características húmidas da área por acaso haviam dado origem a uma muito bonita paisagem verdejante. Gostei disso, embora os pré-requisitos molhados não fossem tanto do meu agrado. Decidi que seria útil desenvolver um paladar por climas chuvosos, e puxei para fora o meu bloco de notas do dia para escrevinhar que caso visse uma forma de conseguir isso, o deveria fazer.

Chegámos a casa dele. A carrinha era uma coisa vermelha e sólida, que achei estranhamente apelativa. Anotei que deveria dedicar a isso algum pensamento – eu não teria adivinhado a partir de uma descrição que teria engraçado com ela, o que queria dizer que havia algo que eu ignorava sobre o meu sentido estético – e de seguida levei-a numa viagem experimental à volta do quarteirão. Ela avançou, ruidosamente, mas o rádio funcionava e estava apto a afogar os ruídos do motor.

Quando estacionei, Charlie já levara a minha bagagem escadas acima e para o meu quarto. Informei-o de que adorava o carro, e ele manteve-se fora do caminho enquanto eu desempacotava. Assim que armazenei o conteúdo da minha toilette na única casa de banho da casa, a minha prioridade seguinte foi a de ligar o meu portátil e enviar a Renée um e-mail, dando-lhe a saber que chegara sem problemas, palrando sobre o tempo que fazia, a boa saúde de Charlie, a minha nova (velha) carrinha, e os meus sentimentos mistos acerca da escola na qual ingressaria no dia seguinte, a meio de Janeiro, de entre todas as alturas.

Eu não tinha de ser muito detalhada na minha nota para Renée, mas o meio-ano de escola que se avizinhava era suficientemente significante para merecer uma boa dose de texto. Para fora veio o bloco de notas. Escrevi sem me deter nas palavras e sem procurar editar. Se eu decidisse que o que o saíra do meu cérebro era demasiado terrível para ser preservado, podia sempre queimar a página – _depois _de ter visto por mim mesma o que se encontrava escrito nela.

Eu estava acostumada a uma escola enorme, com os recursos que eram privilégio dos distritos densamente populados. Eu estava acostumada a poder desaparecer num mar de gente. Eu não estava acostumada a Forks e à sua população estudantil de trezentos e cinquenta e oito, contando comigo. Eu ia entrar a meio do ano. Toda a gente já conhecia toda a gente – mais, toda a gente conhecia toda a gente desde a primeira infância. Forks era uma daquelas cidades onde poucas pessoas partiam e quase ninguém aparecia. Eu nascera ali e passara o ocasional mês de verão ali, mas Chalie não vivia perto de nenhuma família com filhos da minha idade, e eu certamente nunca fora à escola na cidade. Eu era somente meio nativa, e não saberia reconhecer nenhum dos meus colegas de turma.

Cidades assim tão pequenas eram também o habitat natural de coscuvilhice. Se Charlie mencionara a qualquer um dos seus amigos ou colegas da polícia que a sua filha viera para ficar de vez, toda a gente em Forks que não fosse demasiado jovem para ter adquirido linguagem já era parcial a essa informação. Eu não podia desaparecer: todos saberiam quem eu era por processo de eliminação, ainda que a minha similaridade ao meu pai não lhes desse uma pista.

A minha novidade iria provavelmente trazer-me alguma atenção e interesse, no entanto. Se eu me preparasse para esse facto, e agisse amigavelmente e com uma atitude entusiasmada por ali estar em vez de assumir uma atitude auto-consciente e introvertida, provavelmente sucederia em fazer alguns amigos no primeiro dia, e teria a ajuda deles para navegar na escola. Resolvi, na viagem de carro, mentalizar-me de que tiraria o máximo de partido das oportunidades que me fossem apresentadas; amigos num sítio desconhecido era bom. Ponto.

* * *

><p>Chovia muito, em Forks. Por volta da meia noite, esta aquietou até se tornar num leve chuviscar, e eu fui capaz de adormecer; de manhã, reduzira-se a um nevoeiro grosso. Seleccionei algumas roupas, boas mas não incaracterísticas – para criar nos meus colegas de turma uma boa impressão que não seria debilitada pelo meu próximo traje – e desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Não havia motivo para Charlie falar enquanto comíamos os nossos cereais, pelo que ele não o fez.<p>

Tornei a familiarizar-me com a casa. Tinham-se passado meses desde a minha última visita, mas praticamente nada mudara. Na verdade, praticamente nada mudara desde que a minha mãe abandonara o lugar, com a bebé eu ao colo: os armários da cozinha ainda ostentavam o mesmo tom amarelo solarengo no qual ela os pintara, por exemplo. Eu nunca tivera a temeridade de perguntar a Charlie se ele apenas detestava redecorar, ou se ainda não ultrapassara a perda de Renée. Apostava mais nessa última. As fotografias no mostruário incluíam uma fotografia de casamento, e de ambos os meus pais na sala de parto logo a seguir ao meu nascimento. A última eu conseguia explicar da mesma forma que explicava a procissão das minhas fotografias de escola em perfeita ordem cronológica, mas a primeira já não.

Não estava certa de ser possível chegar ao liceu tão depressa como a distância sugeria que deveria. Havia nevoeiro por _todo o lado_, e eu nunca conduzira por Forks antes, apenas dentro e em redor de Phoenix, pelo que não possuía uma boa noção da qualidade da estrada. Vesti o meu impermeável por cima da minha mochila mal terminei o pequeno-almoço, e saí cedo. Corri da porta de casa para a frente seca da minha carrinha o mais rápido que as minhas pernas me levaram, e fui ruidosamente rua abaixo.

A escola não se assemelhava muito a uma escola. Tratava-se de um grupo de prédios de tijolo aglomerados à beira da estrada principal entre árvores e arbustos, ligados por caminhos de pedra. (Considerei uma falha de design que os caminhos não se encontrassem cobertos, e senti-me contente pelo meu casaco.) Estacionei em frente ao primeiro edifício que vi, que estava convenientemente identificado como sendo a Secretaria. Não havia outros carros ali, nem os pertencentes aos funcionários que eu esperava aparecerem cedo, e assim teria provavelmente de me deslocar a algum sítio obscurecido pela névoa noutra parte do campus, mas quem quer que estivesse de serviço ali seria capaz de me direccionar até lá.

O escritório era um magote de cores horroroso – plantas verdes envasadas, uma carpete laranja e cinzenta repulsiva, e, atrás do balcão de uma das três secretárias, uma mulher ruiva vestida de roxo.

Encaminhei-me para o balcão, encorajei o meu rosto a sorrir, e comecei:

- Desculpe, sou a Isabella Swan. Eu… - A face dela iluminou-se quando ouviu o meu nome, e ela interrompeu-me.

- É claro! Tenho o teu horário aqui mesmo, e um mapa da escola. – Ela retirou-os de dentro de uma alta, desordenada, pilha de papéis. Far-me-ia menos que bem deixar que a terceira frase que eu dirigisse à mulher fosse uma reclamação pela interrupção, e faria ainda pior em fumegar sobre a ocorrência sem tomar medidas para prevenir que esta se repetisse. Eu _não gostava_ de ser interrompida quando tentava comunicar, e por muito que atacasse esse meu botão vermelho, não havia remédio; ser interrompida irritava-me, de todas as vezes que acontecia. Porém, com um pouco de trabalho, eu conseguia tornar essa irritação _breve._

Enquanto a secretária assinalava no mapa, com marcador, todas as rotas que eu necessitaria de seguir para cumprir o meu horário, recorri ao meu mecanismo de controlo de temperamento. Algumas pessoas contavam até dez, mas isso só tornava explícita a natural diminuição de intensidade das emoções através do tempo, e obrigava a um período de espera. O meu método era mais demorado, mesmo após ter aprimorado o processo de um passatempo consumidor de blocos de notas para um processo mental linear. Todavia, quando o concluí, a minha irritação desaparecera.

A sua versão curta consistia só em comentar tudo o que eu _sabia_ acerca da minha irritação, e confirmar para mim mesma _que eu o sabia_. Eu _sabia_ que a mulher não a causara com intentos maliciosos: ela não me conhecia, não sabia que interrupções me irritavam, não tinha motivações para tentar irritar-me, e estava de momento a ser supremamente prestável.

Eu _sabia_ que não me faria bem estar irritada: a emoção não era _aprazível_, e não aumentava a minha _eficiência_ em alcançar os meus objectivos, e eu não preferia estar irritada quando me interrompiam. (Não era que eu tivesse um desejo geral de nunca estar irritada. Tê-lo-ia considerado apropriado se ela me tivesse empurrado por razão nenhuma, ou se estivesse a fazer uma chamada telefónica pessoal quando eu entrara. Mas no passado eu tentara, repetidamente, eliminar o meu desagrado por interrupções, e que eu o tivesse tentado evitar antes não era _consistente_ com desejar estar irritada com esta não-tão-especial interrupção em particular.)

Uma longa prática em extirpar precisamente esse género de reacção fez com que esta se desvanecesse mais facilmente do que sucederia com outros dos meus humores. Mas o que me irritava era a atribuição à secretária de uma motivação para me irritar, fixada no lugar com sobranceria e hábito. Se a motivação fosse reconhecida como sendo inexistente, e a sobranceira dissolvida e o hábito _combatido _como algo que o meu cérebro não prezava, tudo isso cessaria de me perturbar.

A senhora deu-se por terminada com o marcador e devolveu-me o meu mapa e horário. Ela expressou esperanças de que eu viesse a gostar de Forks, e indicou-me o caminho para o parque de estacionamento correcto; eu agradeci-lhe sinceramente e segui caminho.

* * *

><p>A minha envelhecida carrinha não se destacava tanto como teria se eu a tivesse conduzido para a escola em Phoenix. Com excepção de um conspicuamente brilhante Volvo, os carros no parque de estacionamento (que enchera um pouco pela altura que cheguei) eram modelos antigos. Estacionei, guardei as chaves, e descobri a minha localização no mapa. Daí, segui o percurso da linha nele marcada até ao edifício três, e saltei da carrinha para me misturar com o enxame de adolescentes.<p>

A minha primeira aula era de Inglês. Tudo na lista de leitura era algo que eu já lera para a escola. Provavelmente ser-me-ia possível actualizar alguns ensaios velhos e gastar o meu tempo de leitura noutra tarefa qualquer. Não me foi dada oportunidade de me introduzir a ninguém antes do começo da sala. Por sorte, após o soar da campainha que a findou, o rapaz de cabelo escuro que se sentara ao meu lado inclinou-se para mim.

- És a Isabella Swan, não és? – perguntou. Todas as cabeças na nossa região da sala de aula voltaram-se, o que tendo em conta que eu precisava de corrigir a minha denominação, até era pelo melhor.

- Sim – disse eu – mas eu prefiro "Bella". Quem és tu?

- Sou o Eric – respondeu ele, soando bastante amigável. – Onde é a tua próxima aula?

Eu verifiquei.

- Edifício seis. Estudos Governamentais.

- Eu podia mostrar-te como chegar lá. Vou para o quatro, não é tão longe assim – ofereceu ele. Sorri-lhe e acenei, e fomos buscar os nossos casacos aos ganchos junto da porta. Eric marcou o passo ao longo do caminho repleto de gente, e perguntou: - Então, isto é muito diferente de Phoenix, não é?

- Muito – concordei. Era excelente que eu já soubesse o nome de alguém, e que esse alguém parecesse prestável, mas na minha opinião, não haveria muito tempo para uma discussão completa de Phoenix vs Forks entre os edifícios três e quatro.

- Não chove muito por lá, chove?

- Só três ou quatro vezes por ano – repliquei.

- Wow, imagino como isso será – matutou ele. Adivinhei que se ele nunca saíra de Forks, _não seria_ óbvio, um pouco como eu só conhecia neve através da emissão televisiva dos Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno.

- Seco, claro – contei-lhe – menos vegetação, mais _xeroscaping_, menos impermeáveis, mais óculos de sol.

Ele olhou-me como se o termo _xeroscaping_ o tivesse confundido – não estávamos exactamente num sítio famoso pelos seus jardins rochosos e cactos – mas disse apenas "Tu não pareces muito morena."

- Cancro de pele não faz parte dos meus hobbies – repliquei, com um meio-sorriso. Aquilo tinha meio que vindo do nada, mas assim que saísse da chuva, eu fazia tenções de o acrescentar à minha lista de modos de aprender a estimar o clima de Forks: risco reduzido de uma horrível morte por tumor. Eu não era mesmo nada adepta da ideia de morrer, pelo que cortar com o que o poderia causar era um bónus. Se eu de alguma forma conseguisse eliminar todos os riscos, seria imortal. Eric sorriu fracamente, como se estivesse a fingir que percebera a piada, e acompanhou-me até à porta do edifício seis.

- Bem – disse ele, enquanto eu empurrava a porta – boa sorte. Talvez tenhamos outras aulas juntos.

Ele dirigiu-me um sorriso esperançado.

* * *

><p>A aula de Estudos Governativos foi seguida pela de Trigonometria e a de Espanhol. A de Trigonometria foi digna de nota pelo pedido do professor para que eu me apresentasse à turma inteira. Deveria ter estado à espera de algo assim, mas apanhou-me de surpresa e tive de gaguejar o meu curso através de alguns factos básicos – o meu nome, a minha alcunha preferida, que eu era de Phoenix, e que eu "Vou sentar-me agora, pode ser naquela cadeira?". Sentei-me, fiz surgir o meu bloco de notas, e escrevi "<em>curar medo de ser obrigada a falar em público inesperadamente<em>" na minha lista de coisas a fazer, logo depois de "_Aprender a gostar da chuva (cancro é mau_!)"

Em Trigonometria, travei conhecimento com uma rapariga chamada Jessica Stanley. Ela era pequena, com inumeráveis caracóis pretos e um tagarelar imparável. Acompanhou-me à aula de Espanhol, que tínhamos juntas, após o que me convidou para me sentar com ela e o seu grupo de amigos ao almoço. Fui com ela, ainda que Eric me tenha notado na cafetaria e acenado. Nesse ponto, já tinha sido apresentada a tantas pessoas que estava a ficar com falta de lugares vagos na minha memória para nomes novos, e era complicado manter-me a par de com quem estava sentada, por muito aprazíveis e dignos de recordação que me parecessem. Eu queria anotar os nomes e descrições de todos eles. Contive-me: tinha-me curado desse particular impulso hipergráfico quando uma colega minha no oitavo ano espreitara sobre o meu ombro, ficado confundida com a minha descrição dela, e atirado o bloco de notas para dentro de uma das poças do lavatório.

Toda a gente desejava saber como é que eu achava Forks. Eu contei-lhes, honestamente, que era bom para ter mais tempo com o meu pai, que a chuva era algo a que levaria tempo para me habituar, e que todas as pessoas que eu conhecera eram muito prestativas e gentis. Essa constatação satisfê-los, especialmente a parte em que o comentário da chuva lhes dava uma aberta para discutir o tópico mais comum à face da terra. Enquanto Jessica e vários dos outros sentados à mesa trocavam fragmentos semi-recordados de conhecimentos meteorológicos pouco fiáveis, eu examinei a divisão onde passaria a almoçar durante os próximos meses. Foi então que os vi.

"Eles" eram em simultâneo completamente diferentes uns dos outros e obviamente um grupo. Estavam todos sentados a uma mesa, mas nem um par deles pareciam similhares. Eram três rapazes e duas raparigas. Um dos rapazes tinha o tamanho, formato e ameaça de um urso; ele dava a impressão de estar a planear entrar na universidade com uma bolsa de levantamento de peso, ou de ter feito isso mesmo há anos atrás e estar sentado na cafetaria de um liceu só pelo gozo. Os seus caracóis escuros contrastavam com o cabelo cor de mel do seu vizinho, um rapaz alto, musculado, e vagamente leonino.

O último dos rapazes era magro e aparentava ser mais novo que os outros dois, parecendo-se mais como um verdadeiro estudante de liceu que com um atleta profissional. O seu cabelo era cor de bronze à luz, e castanho avermelhado na sombra. As duas raparigas tinham aspectos tão opostos como era possível ter-se e continuar a ser branca, fêmea, e com um corpo funcional.

A mais alta poderia ter passado por uma estátua de Afrodite, com folha de ouro a cobrir o seu longo, elaboradamente penteado cabelo. Ela faria carreira em Hollywood, ou talvez Paris – ela dar-se-ia bem onde quer que ser decorativa constituísse um requisito para emprego. A outra rapariga era mais pequena e mais magrinha que Jessica. O seu cabelo preto era curto, espetando-se da sua cabeça em todas as direcções, e conferia-lhe a aparência de um duende.

Mas postas de parte as variações em tamanho e cor do cabelo, eles eram todos _parecidos_. Eram pálidos, mais pálidos do que eu, pálidos como mármore ou gelo – todos no mesmo tom. E os seus rostos eram idênticos. Tive a impressão momentânea de que haviam sido desenhados por um cartoonista que só sabia esboçar um único tipo de face, mas isso era incorrecto: eles _poderiam_ ser reconhecidos só pelas suas caras, embora dificilmente. Não por possuírem algo que registasse como parecenças de família - eles não o tinham – e sim porque a coisa mais fácil de se pensar ao olhar cada uma daquelas cinco faces seria algo na linha de "Bonito!". Isso ensombrava o carácter individual das suas feições ( um queixo pontiagudo na duende, algumas cicatrizes apagadas no leão). Eles eram chocantes, ao ponto de me ter exigido um novo olhar para notar que cada um deles tinha círculos negros sob os olhos, como se estivessem todos _muito_ cansados.

A duende levantou-se e moveu-se como uma ginasta até ao caixote do lixo, onde largou um refrigerante por abrir e uma igualmente intocada maçã. Agora que me ocorria reparar nisso, nenhum dos cinco estava a comer. A conversa sobre o clima entre os meus companheiros de mesa abrandou, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para perguntar:

- Quem são _eles?_ – Jessica olhou para onde eu estava a olhar, e o rapaz que parecia o mais novo do grupo estabeleceu contacto visual com ela, só por um momento – aí, os seus olhos negros passaram para mim, e de mim regressaram à observação de nada em particular. Jessica soltou uma gargalhadinha embaraçada.

- Aqueles são o Edward e o Emmett Cullen, e a Rosalie e o Jasper Hale. Aquela que saiu era a Alice Cullen; eles vivem todos juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a sua esposa.

O mais novo dos rapazes estava a desintegrar um pãozinho enquanto ela falava, fazendo-o em bocadinhos. Eu não vira nenhum deles ir a caminho da sua boca.

- Quais deles disseste que eram os Cullen? – quis saber, tentada a tecer um comentário acerca do "Bonito!", mas impedida de o fazer pela impressão de que isso seria rude. – Eles não parecem família.

- Oh, eles não são – informou-me Jessica. – O Dr. Cullen é muito jovem, está nos seus vinte ou trinta anos. Foram todos adoptados. Os Hale, os loiros, são irmãos gémeos. E eles estão todos _juntos _– Emmett e Rosalie e Jasper e Alice, quero dizer.

- Adoptados? Que idade têm?

- O Jasper e a Rosalie têm ambos dezoito – disse Jessica – mas têm estado com a Sra. Cullen desde os seus oito anos. Ela é tia deles, ou algo assim.

- Isso é simpático da parte do Dr. e da Sra. Cullen, aceitar responsabilidade por eles – observei.

- Suponho que sim – disse ela, mas soava desaprovadora, como se o doutor e a sua mulher não lhe importassem. – Penso que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos – continuou. Eu anotei, só mentalmente, que Jessica não era, até futuras provas serem acumuladas, uma pessoa a quem confiar informações pessoais que eu quisesse transmitir a alguém. Continuei a roubar relances da encantadora família; era difícil não o fazer, ainda que tudo o que eles fizessem se resumisse a olhar para as paredes, mutilar comida sem a ingerir, e estar sentados.

- Eles sempre viveram aqui? – inquiri, esperando que a resposta fosse afirmativa simplesmente porque toda a gente em Forks sempre vivera em Forks, mas estas pessoas, se as tivesse notado, tê-las-ia recordado, e Forks era uma cidade _tão_ pequena…

- Não – respondeu Jessica, soando como se esperasse que os Cullen e Hale aparentassem não ser de Forks até para um recém-chegado. – Eles mudaram-se para cá há dois anos, do Alasca.

Numa cidade, dois anos de residência já não equivalia a "recém-chegado", mas em Forks sim – querendo dizer que eu não era a única. Isso confortava-me, de certa forma; a atenção que eu atraía era útil, mas não tinha razões para crer que mais alguém se mudasse para Forks até à minha formatura, e seria conveniente não ter de sofrer sozinha todo o escrutínio que a minha novidade ali acarretava. E era perturbante, de certa maneira, pois eles estavam sentados um com os outros e com mais ninguém, e Jessica, que parecia uma estudante bastante típica, não se importava com a família. Isso não era um bom augúrio para a minha eventual integração, embora até ali a minha recepção tivesse sido favorável. Talvez fosse a escolha dos próprios Cullen e Hale manterem-se afastados, e era só isso que eu estava a ver.

Olhei novamente para a mesa deles, e o rapaz mais novo olhou para mim uma vez mais. Ele era tão bonito que distraía, mas até onde eu podia ver, apesar disso, ele parecia…expectante? Frustrado, talvez? Como se esperasse que ocorresse algo que não estava a acontecer?

- Qual deles – perguntei a Jessica, retirando os meus olhos dele e estabelecendo um educado contacto visual com ela – é o rapaz com o cabelo castanho-avermelhado?

- Aquele é o Edward – informou-me, e agora eu possuía identificações para todos os cinco: Emmett o urso, Jasper o leão, Rosalie a Afrodite, Alice a duende, e Edward, o tal que esperava que algo que não estava a acontecer fosse suceder comigo ou perto de mim. – Ele é lindo, claro – prosseguiu Jessica – mas não percas o teu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente, nenhuma das raparigas daqui é suficientemente atraente para ele. – Ela emitiu um barulho fungado, e eu conjurei uma imagem mental dela a atirar-se a ele, só para receber uma cortês mas firme rejeição.

A imagem era divertida, de certa forma, mas triste, e assim sendo, mordisquei o meu lábio para evitar sorrir. Depois tornei a fitar Edward; os meus olhos vaguearam até ele naturalmente, como se ele fosse um objecto vermelho-brilhante num fundo cinzento, ou o único item em movimento num campo visual imóvel. Se eu não estivesse a falar com Jessica, teria puxado para fora o meu bloco de notas e acrescentado, na minha lista de afazeres, "_Aprender a deixar de me fixar em pessoas bonitas_".

Ele já não estava a olhar na minha direcção, porém. Alguns minutos depois, os quatro deles que haviam permanecido sentados desde a partida da Alice-a-Duende levantaram-se e saíram. Até Emmett-o-Urso era coordenado e preciso ao mover-se; assistir ao grupo a caminhar em conjunto era irreal. Arrisquei-me a atrasar-me para a minha aula seguinte, Biologia II, de forma a poder ficar um pouco mais com Jessica e os seus amigos, escutar os seus nomes mais algumas vezes e, eventualmente, conseguir que Angela, que foi simpática em recordar-me do seu nome durante a caminhada, me guiasse ao edifício correcto após descobrir que teríamos aula juntas.

A aula era dada numa sala dominada por mesas de laboratório de tampo negro para duas pessoas, como as de todas as salas de ciências. Infelizmente para mim, Angela já tinha uma colega de mesa. Havia, todavia, um aluno sem parceiro, na direcção de quem o professor me encaminhou. Sentado ao lado do lugar vago que seria o meu lar em Biologia pelo resto do ano escolar, estava Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Eu dirigi-me à cadeira vazia. Aquilo ia ser <em>constrangedor<em> até eu curar a minha tendência para me fixar nele a cada quinze segundos. Rezei para que o tema da aula fosse algo novo e não familiar, que me distraísse. Quando me aproximei, ele olhou-me. Não com um olhar expectante e desnorteado, como os que me mandara na cafetaria. Ele parecia enfurecido, e ele parecia-o para comigo.

Afastei-me automaticamente do olhar ameaçador e tropecei, de pronto, em cima de um livro. Segurando-me por pouco à minha nova mesa, recuperei o pé e sentei-me no meu lugar. Sentia-me aterrorizada – pessoas enfurecidas eram _perigosas_, podiam magoar-me, e eu não tinha uma só pista do que o provocara, ou de como poderia parar de o provocar para que ele se acalmasse e não resolvesse ferir-me ou atacar-me. Havia dezoito alunos na sala connosco, mais o professor – _com certeza_ que se Jessica não me mencionara nenhum rumor de escândalos violentos, ele era ao menos controlado que bastasse para evitar explodir em frente de numerosas testemunhas. Até descobrir o que havia de errado com ele, eu só precisava de andar em grupos quando ele estivesse por perto, era tudo. Tentei controlar os meus estremecimentos e ajeitei-me no meu assento.

A aula foi sobre anatomia celular. Eu já cobrira essa matéria, e o estilo de ensino do professor não era absorvente ao ponto de capturar a minha atenção quando havia uma atemorizadora distracção mesmo à minha esquerda. Edward não me olhara daquela maneira na cafetaria, e mais ninguém estava a reagir a mim da mesma forma. Eu nem lhe dirigira palavra – podia ser que ele estivesse ofendido por ainda não me ter apresentado? Seria aquele um esquema para me chamar a atenção para o facto de que não o fizera? Será que eu tinha um cheiro estranho? Inclinei a cabeça para trazer uma madeixa de cabelo para junto do meu nariz; este cheirava a champô, meio frutado, suficientemente limpo. Seria ele alérgico a aroma de morango artificial?

Espreitei-o, em busca de mais pistas. Ele assumira uma postura absolutamente rígida – se respirava, não o dava a entender – e visto de perto, sem os seus irmãos mais velhos ao lado, ele já não parecia de todo tão jovem e diminuído. Ele fuzilou-me com o olhar outra vez, os seus olhos negros cheios de ódio puro e inadulterado. Puxei a cadeira uns centímetros para o lado. Se ele me pudesse desintegrar nos meus átomos constituintes com um olhar, tê-lo-ia feito. Resolvi que iria tentar mudar de aula, ou _pelo menos_ de parceiro de laboratório. Contemplei a rapariga que partilhava a mesa com Angela, e ponderei se esta aceitaria um suborno para ter Edward Cullen como novo vizinho.

Ou seriam os parceiros fixos? Teria eu de convencer o professor? Deveria começar a pensar em oferecer-me para limpar provetas?

A campainha tocou e eu quase saltei para fora da minha pele. Só queria correr para casa com o meu bloco de notas e colocar em papel o medo e a confusão, e fazer com que o meu pescoço parasse de picar. Edward pôs-se de pé, não me encarando – ele era alto! – e saiu da sala antes de mim. Permaneci onde estava por um momento. Queria recuperar-me, e queria dar-lhe um bom avanço sobre mim para chegar ao qualquer lugar afastado da minha pessoa ao qual ele se encaminhava. Respirei fundo, segurei o ar por um instante, e deixei-o escapar. Procurei recorrer à minha rotina de controlo emocional, mas não tinha ao meu dispor informação suficiente para acreditar que eu não deveria estar com medo. Era provável que não houvesse um perigo genuíno, mas podia haver, e uma parte do meu cérebro agarrava-se ao medo, para o caso de este ser um importante motivador numa eventual fuga-perseguição a alta velocidade através do pátio. Assombrada eu permaneceria, até que, de um ou doutro modo, o perigo fosse nulo.

- És a Isabella Swan? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

Olhei para cima. O meu interlocutor era maravilhosamente não ameaçador, até onde eu era capaz de o afirmar (fantástico, pensei, _agora vou começar a suspeitar que todos os meus colegas de turma são maluquinhos do machado? Este rapaz não é nem mais nem menos passível de me atacar do que seria se eu o tivesse conhecido esta manhã, em Estudos Governamentais, e nessa altura eu sentia-me segura e estava certa em sentir-me assim. Por isso, devia sentir-me segura com ele._ As minhas emoções obedeceram, de mau grado, a essa lógica.). O meu interlocutor era um rapaz maravilhosamente não ameaçador, giro, loiro, com o cabelo afogado em gel e disposto em pequenas linhas de picos. Ele sorria-me, amigavelmente, não como se estivesse enfurecido e cheio de desprezo.

- Sim – disse eu, pela décima vez naquele dia – mas prefiro Bella. – Sorri-lhe de volta.

- Sou o Mike – disse ele.

- Olá, Mike. Prazer em conhecer-te.

- Precisas de ajuda para encontrar a tua aula seguinte? – quis ele saber, ansiosamente.

- É Educação Física – repliquei, acenando e levantando-me com uma pequena ajuda da mesa.

- Essa também é a minha aula seguinte! – ele parecia entusiasmado com isso, facilmente alegrado pela minúscula coincidência. Eu tentei aumentar o seu contentamento e animar-me também. Mike tagarelou durante todo o caminho até ao ginásio, o que estava bem para mim. Aparentemente, ele vivera na Califórnia até aos dez anos, e considerava isso uma justificação para comiserar comigo em relação à carência solar local. Ele notara-me em Inglês, mas não tivera possibilidade de se apresentar porque Eric o fizera primeiro. O meu papel relaxado de ouvinte das amabilidades de Mike conheceu um fim abrupto quando entrámos no ginásio e ele comentou "Então, esfaqueaste o Edward Cullen com um lápis, ou quê? Nunca o vi agir daquela maneira.".

- Eu não faço a mais pequena ideia do que o possa ter provocado – disse eu, procurando soar categórica, mas não como se estivesse a ser instigada por um advogado. – Nunca lhe dirigi a palavra.

- Ele é um tipo estanho – contou-me Mike, ficando comigo em vez de seguir para o balneário dos rapazes. – Se eu tivesse a sorte de me sentar ao teu lado, eu teria falado contigo.

A atmosfera da conversa era boa, mas a palavra "sorte" fez soar um sino de alarme. Não me faria bem envolver-me com alguém de uma maneira mais que amigável _imediatamente _após me mudar para Forks. Sorri para Mike, e andei para o balneário das raparigas. A professora de Educação Física desencantou um uniforme para mim, mas não me fez participar nas actividades – voleibol – uma boa coisa, visto que eu me magoava com muita facilidade e não tinha vontade de andar por aí a semana inteira com os antebraços cheios de nódoas negras e azuis. Ou, quase tão provável, tendo em conta a minha espécie de graciosidade, bater contra um dos postes que seguravam a rede e acabar caída no chão, a sangrar.

* * *

><p>Assim que Educação Física terminou, considerei o dia como findado. Assegurei-me de que conseguira ter todos os meus bocadinhos de papel assinados pelos professores relevantes, e fui até à Secretaria para os entregar. No exterior fazia frio, e eu apressei-me a entrar no colorido edifício. A porta fechou-se nas minhas costas antes de eu me aperceber de que em adição à secretária que conhecera nessa manhã, o escritório também continha Edward Cullen.<p>

A minha sorte foi que ele não notara, ou ignorava, a minha entrada; movi-me para junto da parede, aguardando que ele concluísse os seus assuntos com a recepcionista. Pareciam estar a ter uma discussão. Algumas frases depois, dei-me conta que ele estava a tentar que ela o movesse da nossa aula de Biologia para outra disciplina, qualquer outra disciplina. Ele tinha uma voz estranhamente suave – perguntei-me se ele falaria sempre assim, ou se apenas procurava melhor convencer a secretária através de um aumento no volume do charme. Perguntei-me, impensadamente, se ele cantava.

Dado o timing e a avaliação de Mike do comportamento hostil de Edward, parecia-me impossível que aquela tentativa de transferência _não tivesse_ _algo _a ver comigo. Mas, e daí – o que é que eu queria? Eu queria nunca tornar a ser olhada daquela maneira. Bom para ele se queria outra disciplina, e que lhe fizesse muito proveito. A porta abriu-se uma vez mais, permitindo a entrada de uma corrente de ar gelado no escritório. Uma rapariga entrou, largou uma nota no cesto de vime sobre o balcão, e voltou a sair.

Enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dela, Edward girou lentamente e fitou-me com olhos odientos.

- Esqueça – disse ele, curtamente, à recepcionista. – Estou a ver que não há maneira. Obrigado pela sua ajuda. – E aí ele desapareceu porta fora, no frio.

- Que tal te correu o teu primeiro dia, querida? – inquiriu a recepcionista, atenciosamente. Ela não dera pela expressão de Edward, e pelos vistos também lhe passava ao lado que eu estava a tremer nas minhas botas. Considerei mentir, considerei contar-lhe a verdade completa, e finalmente, disse:

- Eu conheci um monte de gente simpática.

Matei o tempo no escritório após entregar a minha papelada, sob a desculpa de apertar os meus atacadores. Se Edward queria tanto evitar-me, eu não lhe ia dar problemas. Pela altura em que cheguei à minha carrinha, o parque de estacionamento já se encontrava quase deserto. Conduzi até casa, ressentida e confusa. Assim que eu terminasse com ele, o meu bloco de notas iria lamentar o dia em que as suas árvores componentes haviam criado rebentos.

"_Coisas Boas,"_escrevi. "_Eric, Jessica, Angela, os outros amigos da Jessica e Mike são todos amigáveis. __Matéria parece fácil (poss. Excepção trig (trabalhar com Jessica? __(será que ela presta para alguma coisa a matemática?)), excepção definitiva E.F. (partir um dedo do pé, ou algo assim? Procurar as regras de comparência (cortar tantos dias maus quanto possível) verificar hipóteses de preenchimento alternativo dos requisitos (esta é uma daquelas escolas onde se pode só escrever um ensaio sobre a história do futebol?)))." "__Coisas a Resolver__," _dizia a secção seguinte. "_Qual é o PROBLEMA do Edward_? _Ver Excepções re: material acima. Jessica possivelmente não confiável c/ informação pessoal. Mike demasiado amigável, demasiado cedo."_

Olhei para a primeira Coisa a Resolver. Olhei para ela um pouco mais. Estava sem ideias. O meu cérebro gerava hipóteses, mas nenhuma delas era tão plausível que merecesse que eu lhe dedicasse pensamento, quanto mais que a considerasse seriamente. Edward _não era_ um robô experimental programado para fazer caretas assustadoras a raparigas de Phoenix quando estas se aproximavam dele. Edward não era um anarquista fanático que julgava que polícias e respectivas famílias deviam morrer. Edward não acreditava ser possível criar buracos no meu crânio olhando para ele, e aprender assim mais sobre o cérebro humano para conseguir melhores notas a Biologia.

Nada disso me dizia qual o problema dele era, mas decidi que de momento, não tinha os meios para fazer progressos nessa questão. E ele também não sucedera em livrar-se de Biologia. Desenhei uma setinha apontada a "_Qual é o PROBLEMA do Edward_?", e na outra extremidade da seta, escrevi "Discutir o assunto com o professor de Bio, requisitar mudança de parceiro." Se Edward encontrara todas as outras secções de ciências cheias, eu decerto me depararia com o mesmo, mas isso não significava que tinha de me sentar ali mesmo, a seu lado.

E se "Ele olhou para mim assustadoramente" não convencesse o professor, eu podia em vez disso afirmar que era nova, não conhecia todos os procedimentos, e preferia ter um parceiro de mesa que estivesse disposto a desperdiçar tempo a explicar-me coisas como o formato dos relatórios de experiências. Para que não fosse necessário maçar o professor com demasiadas questões, _claro._

Avancei. _"Falar com Jessica acerca de trig," _escrevi. "_Falar com professora de EF __sobre como eu provavelmente tenho um defeito no ouvido interno e isso é tãaoo uma desculpa médica__ fazer insinuações vagas sobre processos ou algo assim, se eu cair e partir a cabeça e IMPLORAR__ "Esquecer-me" muito do meu uniforme, e encontrar alguma tarefa não-desportiva pela qual a treinadora é responsável e oferecer ajuda com ela para compensar. Limpar equipamento de ginásio ou tratar de documentação, ou algo assim? Ou inventar alternativas menos perigosas?"_

"_Não anotar os meus pensamentos em blocos em com a Jessica por perto, a não ser que se tratem de notas para as aulas. Falar com ela apenas sobre assuntos não-privados."_

E Mike…aí estava uma complicação. Não havia nada de claramente errado com Mike; eu não podia muito bem ir até ele e dizer-lhe "Não fazes o meu tipo porque és demasiado giro, e não me fazes temer pela minha vida.". As minhas razões para preferir dissuadi-lo eram inteiramente minhas. Eu ainda não principiara a arranhar a superfície daquilo que pretendia de encontros ou romance, ou o que quer que fosse nesse departamento. E parecia-me arrasador testá-lo num objecto de experiência não-informado, tanto para mim como para toda a gente envolvida.

Nunca me vira obrigada a confrontar a questão de como empatar, porque em Phoenix eu não tivera ninguém como Mike a agir como um cachorrinho para comigo. Juntar-me com alguém imediatamente após a minha mudança também me parecia uma falta de _timing_ única, tendo em conta que ainda me estava a habituar a tudo em meu redor, e o meu julgamento podia estar a falhar. E eu ignorava o porquê de Mike estar interessado – na realidade, eu estava somente a deitar-me a adivinhar que ele estava interessado para começo de conversa, mas parecia-me uma boa aposta – pelo que não havia nenhum traço de personalidade que eu podia atenuar para o fazer perder esse interesse. Ele ainda não dissera nada explícito, no entanto, e assim sendo, resolvi ser seguro limitar-me a esperar e ver se alguma estratégia surgiria. "Espera e tenta não o encorajar", escrevi.

Fiz o meu trabalho de casa – noutros blocos de notas – durante o resto da tarde. A desvantagem de me iniciar numa nova escola em Janeiro era que eu não tinha o luxo de começar devagar. Consegui deitar-me a uma hora razoável de qualquer dos modos, mas embora não estivesse a chover naquela noite, estava ventoso, e eu revirei-me e rebolei na cama por algum tempo antes de finalmente adormecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Os Cullen**

* * *

><p>No meu segundo dia de escola, passei grande parte da manhã a recear a hora de almoço. Mike sentou-se comigo na aula de Inglês, e acompanhou-me à segunda aula antes de Eric ter oportunidade de se adiantar – o desapontamento de Eric era preocupante – mas para o resto da população estudantil, eu era menos o centro das atenções.<p>

As aulas não eram nem mais nem menos interessantes do que haviam sido no dia anterior, e isso significava que existia muito pouco para me distrair do hamster na minha cabeça, que corria sem parar por cima da questão "Qual é o PROBLEMA do Edward?". Ao almoço, tornaríamos a encontrar-nos no mesmo espaço, e ele poderia…okay, eu sentia-me tola por entrar em pânico com a ideia de ele _olhar_ para mim, quando o colocava em palavras. Mas ele _poderia_, e isso não era _agradável_.

Jessica e eu caminhamos juntas para a cafetaria, onde Mike deu por nós e nos guiou até à sua mesa (para evidente prazer de Jessica – isso era algo que teria de anotar mais tarde). Os outros amigos de Jessica, incluindo Angela, encontraram-nos e agruparam-se em nosso redor. Uma vez instalada, olhei em volta e reparei que os quatro irmãos de Edward estavam sentados à mesa do costume. Edward não.

Ele não deu sinal de si enquanto durou o intervalo do almoço, e eu praticamente andei sobre nuvens pela altura em que eu, Angela e Mike nos dirigimos à aula de Biologia. Apresentei-lhes o meu discurso sobre querer um colega de laboratório disposto a ajudar-me, cimentado o pedido com "_E agora o Edward ausentou-se! O que é que se supõe que eu faça?". _Mike aproveitou a oportunidade para me prover o útil factóide de que Edward, tal como os outros Cullens e Hales, na verdade perdiam uma grande parte das aulas – em dias solarengos, a família saía e faltava para ir em viagem ou acampar. Recebi a permissão de Angela (e o desapontamento mudo de Mike) para tentar trocar de parceiro e trabalhar com ela em vez disso; ela adivinhou que a sua parceira actual não teria problemas com isso.

A troca fez-se com facilidade. Nem me foi exigido que recitasse o discurso inteiro ao professor de Biologia antes de ele desinteressadamente perguntar à parceira de Angela se ela concordava em sentar-se com Edward, receber um encolher de ombros indiferente, e rearranjar os lugares.

Sentar-me com Angela era bom. Ela era sossegada – um pouco como Charlie, falando só quando tinha motivos para tal, mas sem combater o silêncio como se de um inimigo odiado se tratasse. Uma vez, ela colocou-me uma questão relativa a como o material que estávamos a ver se comparava ao que eu cobrira em Phoenix, e murmuramos uma conversa que, estando dentro do tópico da aula, não mereceu reprimendas da parte do professor.

Despachei-me a chegar ao ginásio, ironicamente. Encontrei a professora e recitei uma linha de desculpas: eu tinha o sentido de equilíbrio de um bebé de dois anos – um bebé de dois anos _bêbado _– e o potencial para me ferir de uma nectarina excessivamente madura, e prometi que praticaria yoga a partir de um livro que tinha em casa numa superfície suave, todos os dias, se eu por _favor, por favor,_ pudesse ser dispensada de voleibol e quase tudo o resto.

Compreensivelmente, a professora não se deixou impressionar pelas minhas promessas de yoga, mas disse que eu estava autorizada a trazer um tapete e colocá-lo num canto do ginásio, para realizar os exercícios onde estes pudessem ser monitorizados. Era provável que continuasse a cair muito, mas em cima de algo mais macio e não em cima de espectadores inocentes. Eu podia viver com isso.

Fiquei menos feliz quando a professora insinuou que podíamos passar a organizar Sextas-feiras de Yoga, e que eu podia liderá-las, já que era tão adepta da sua prática. Não era como se fosse _boa_ a yoga. Era só que esse desporto acarretava um menor risco de me mandar ao encontro de uma parede do que voleibol. Talvez ela se fosse esquecer do assunto; eu não via um modo de a desencorajar do plano nesse exacto momento sem fazer a minha promessa de seguir os exercícios parecer menos credível.

Eu também me "esquecera" do equipamento, como plano de emergência para evitar o voleibol, e assim, sentei-me na bancada pelo segundo dia seguido, mas com o meu esquema alternativo posto em movimento, tencionava estar equipada no dia seguinte. Teria sido embaraçoso chumbar a Educação Física.

* * *

><p>Depois da escola, precisei de ir às compras: enquanto estivesse com Charlie, comida era a minha área, dadas a sua falta de jeito ou interesse em cozinha, e tendência para se esquecer de que também ele precisava de comer.<p>

Ao sair do pátio, dei pelos dois Cullen e pelos gémeos Hale que tinham vindo à escola entrar no seu caro: era o Volvo brilhante. Claro. Teria sido simplesmente ridículo que eles possuíssem visual perfeito mas não dinheiro.

Ir às compras não era uma actividade muito mentalmente exigente, e passei metade do passeio a tentar activamente não deter os meus pensamentos em Edward. Não havia um bom motivo para o fazer, especialmente após ele não ter aparecido por um dia inteiro. Isso queria dizer que eu estava a pensar nele por más razões, e essas não estariam aptas a desaparecer até eu deslindar quais elas eram. Que más razões estariam a provocar-me os meus actuais pensamentos.

Bem, em primeiro lugar, para o tirar do caminho, ele era atraente. Muito. Não pela forma como agia – apenas visualmente, e em termos daquilo que eu escutara da sua voz. Isso devia estar-me a distorcer algo num nível subconsciente; eu não me teria necessariamente sentido menos ameaçada se um rapaz mal-parecido me tivesse encarado do mesmo modo, mas não me teria sentido tão auto-consciente a esse respeito. Provavelmente presumiria que o problema era dele.

O que me dava a pista de que o problema era dele, e eu não deveria considerar o seu comportamento uma prova de que eu fizera algo de errado. Edward era só um tipo bizarro que resolvera arbitrariamente implicar comigo quando mais ninguém o fizera, e escolhera demonstrar esse desgostar sob a forma de olhares hostis. O facto de ele ser bonito não tornava isso nem mais nem menos plausível.

Em segundo lugar, os seus actos eram inexplicáveis, o que os tornava irritantemente misteriosos. Só havia utilidade em tomar interesse em mistérios se houvesse disponível uma via sensata de os solucionar. Agora que pensava nisso, seria seguro interrogar os seus irmãos..? Nenhum _deles_ me olhara estranhamente.

Dos quatro, apostei que Alice, a rapariga mais pequena e com menos aspecto de modelo de passarela, seria a mais facilmente contactável. Eu não possuía informação relativa às suas personalidades, mas aparência era, até certo ponto, uma escolha pessoal, e à falta de melhores meios para os poder qualificar, não era descabido deitar-me a adivinhar com base nos seus aspectos. No entanto, resolvi que seria melhor colocar aquela possibilidade de parte até Edward fazer algo pior do que limitar-se a olhar.

Em terceiro lugar, sentia que era _arriscado_. Eu não tinha fortes razões para acreditar que era efectivamente arriscado. Conduzir a minha carrinha à chuva até e da loja para ir comprar pão e ovos dava-me mais probabilidades de acabar morta do que Edward, baseado no número de pessoas que morriam anualmente em acidentes de automóvel, e em quantas pessoas eram inexplicavelmente assassinadas por colegas de turma. Mas alguém com uma cara zangada era mais o género de coisa que eu estava programada para temer do que um monte de metal sob meu controlo. O cérebro evoluíra no sentido de solucionar problemas sociais, e não no de se preocupar sobre o risco relativo de controlar um veículo sobre pavimento molhado.

Eu já percorrera todos esses pensamentos pela altura em que empurrei o carrinho de compras até à caixa. Eles ajudavam. Meramente _observar_ os processos mentais que conduziam a uma noção intrusiva era tão útil; confundia-me que os outros nunca o pareciam fazer. A habilidade de Renée para se preocupar estava limitada só pela sua capacidade de atenção. Charlie, se ele tinha tendência para matutar para começo de conversa, era mais subtil a esse respeito. Em nenhum dos meus colegas era capaz de reconhecer a habilidade para conscientemente se evitarem deter em assuntos prescindíveis.

Supus que deveria perguntar a alguém – mais tarde, quanto tivesse criado amizades próximas que não considerariam um comentário suficiente para me verem como estranha, em vez de tão cedo na fase de solidificação de impressões.

Fui para casa, confeccionei uma salada de ovo para que o jantar já estivesse feito quando quer que Charlie chegasse do trabalho, e respondi ao e-mail que recebera de Renée enquanto estava na escola. Depois, ocupei-me a apontar o que me lembrava das coisas que decidira serem dignas de nota.

Quando terminei com elas, comecei os trabalhos de casa de matemática. Ouvi Charlie chegar algumas horas mais tarde, e desci para que pudéssemos jantar na companhia um do outro.

- Bella? – chamou ele, ao escutar os meus passos.

- Bem-vindo a casa! – repliquei, inclinando-me sobre o vão da escada para que ele me pudesse ver. – A salada de ovo está no frigorífico.

Ele serviu-se de uma dose generosa, parecendo contentado, e eu tirei um prato mais pequeno para mim. Ao começar a sua segunda porção, perguntou-me:

- Então, que tal a escola? Fizeste alguns amigos?

- Claro – disse eu. – Tenho algumas aulas com uma rapariga chamada Jessica, e a Angela é a minha parceira de laboratório em biologia; eu sento-me com eles e com alguns dos seus amigos ao almoço. E também conheci um rapaz chamado Eric e um chamado Mike – eles são amigáveis. – Abstive-me de mencionar Edward. Não havia nada ali que justificasse o envolvimento de Charlie, e era evidente que ele estava à espera de novidades positivas, nas quais eu não estava pobre.

- Deve ser o Mike Newton. Rapaz simpático, família simpática. O pai dele é dono da loja de equipamento desportivo à saída da cidade. Ele factura bastante, com todos os caminhantes que por cá passam. – Eu nunca questionara Charlie lá muito sobre as pessoas de Forks, mas agora que isso me ocorria, depreendi que ele devia conhecer muitas delas. Seria menos frutuoso perguntar-lhe a ele do que a Alice, mas muito mais simples.

- Conheces a família Cullen? – inquiri, obliquamente, como é óbvio.

- A família do Dr. Cullen? Sim. O Dr. Cullen é um grande homem.

- Eu referia-me mais aos filhos. Eles destacam-se um pouco na escola, e eu estava curiosa. – Charlie surpreendeu-me com um discurso de tamanho médio sobre como os jovens Cullen tinham superado todas as suas expectativas desde que se haviam mudado para a cidade, nunca lhe davam uma gota de sarilhos, eram infalivelmente educados, e iam todos acampar regularmente como parte de uma saudável experiência de estreitamento de laços familiares.

Ele parecia estar a reagir mais a algum fundo de boatos, como os que eu ouvira de Jessica, do que a qualquer coisa saída da minha boca. Aparentemente, aborrecia-o que os locais sentissem a necessidade de fazer comentários rudes sobre os Cullen quando Forks era tão felizarda em ter um médico experiente a residir nela.

Eu acenei enquanto ele falava; o único membro da família com quem "travara conhecimento" não me dera uma impressão assim tão esplêndida, e eu honestamente não podia concordar verbalmente. Mas se o meu pai, o chefe da polícia, considerava a família tão exemplar e digna de elogio, isso era uma evidência a favor de o perigo que eu temia ser imaginário. A maioria da violência vinha com antecedentes. Senti-me ligeiramente melhor.

* * *

><p>Edward faltou à escola durante o resto da semana. Adaptei-me à rotina escolar: Inglês com Mike e Eric sentados de ambos os meus lados, a competir pela minha atenção durante os momentos anteriores e posteriores à aula. Estudos Governamentais, Trigonometria, Espanhol, almoço, Biologia, e yoga no canto do ginásio.<p>

Descobri, para meu espanto, que _gostava_ de yoga; era fácil pensar enquanto compunha os movimentos lânguidos de uma posição para outra. Não estava a fazer nada de complicado, só extensões e por aí em diante – e evitava exercícios em pé, para que houvesse menos probabilidade de vir a tropeçar – mas a professora não reclamava, limitando-se a espreitar-me periodicamente para se certificar de que não estava a tentar baldar-me à aula.

O grupo com quem me sentava ao almoço, encabeçado por Mike, fez planos para um passeio à praia de La Push dali a algumas semanas – uma praia que não me era familiar, mas uma praia, e decidi ir com eles.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, principiei a suspeitar que Edward desistira da escola, ou algo assim. O mistério era aplacado, mas não aliviado, pela sua ausência, e a cidade deixou-me mal com a sua carência de mexericos fiáveis.

O que era esquisito, atendendo que Jessica me conseguia fornecer informação do mais pessoal que havia sobre praticamente toda a gente; deparei-me com mais rumores sobre alcoolismo e gravidezes escandalosas e viagens de negócios do que as que me conseguia manter a par. Porque é que não havia nada que ela me pudesse dizer sobre Edward?

Eu realmente não me acreditava horripilante o suficiente para fazer quem quer que fosse desistir da escola de vez. Assim, concluí que ele me olhara horrivelmente simplesmente porque eu chegara numa altura prévia a algum evento mal-vindo o afastar de Forks.

O fim-de-semana passou-se tranquilamente. Charlie trabalhou durante a maioria dele. Ele criara o hábito de passar todos os dias no emprego, quando a alternativa era andar para trás e para a frente numa casa vazia, e tipicamente só quebrava o sistema para ir pescar.

Fui à biblioteca, achei-a digna de dó, e adicionei uma nota queixosa a esse respeito no meu novo e-mail para Renée. Mais tarde, teria de me deslocar a um centro urbano maior, Olympia ou Seattle, e passar o dia inteiro numa livraria decente, a gastar em livros – e gasolina, visto que o consumo da carrinha era horrendo, e eu precisava de ter um orçamento separado se tencionava fazer uma viagem tão longa - o dinheiro com o qual teria comprado o carro se Charlie já não me tivesse oferecido um.

Segunda-feira fez frio. Algumas pessoas no parque de estacionamento cumprimentaram-me pelo nome, e nos casos em que sabia os delas, imitei-as. Quando os ignorava, limitava-me a sorrir-lhes e a oferecer-lhes um "Olá!" mais genérico. Era confortável. Era agradável. As aulas eram um atrofio mental, mas eu estava satisfeita com o corpo estudantil. Depois de Inglês, aconteceu nevar, e eu detive-me para me maravilhar quando saí do edifício, olhando para cima, para os bocadinhos de algodão em precipitação.

Mike achou-o engraçado.

- Nunca viste neve na vida?

- Só na TV – respondi. Mike riu-se. Aí, uma bola de neve bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça. Segui o seu percurso e notei Eric a afastar-se, na direcção oposta à da sua aula seguinte. Mike inclinou-se e começou a juntar mais outra bola.

- Vejo-te ao almoço! – exclamei, afastando-me a toda a pressa. A neve era bonita, mas suspeitava que a minha afeição por ela seria destruída caso me visse no meio de uma batalha dela.

A neve – a primeira deste ano do calendário – foi o principal tópico de conversa na escola durante toda a manhã, o que teria feito mais sentido se estivesse a nevar em Phoenix. Ainda assim, não me custou reunir entusiasmo, visto que para mim se tratava genuinamente de uma novidade.

Fui capaz de evitar os mísseis molhados arremessados entre todos os prédios entre os quais tinha de passar; Jessica, que me acompanhou à cafetaria, considerou as minhas precauções tolas, mas ela mesma não me atacou com um projéctil gelado. Mike apanhou-nos perto da porta, a rir-se enquanto gelo a derreter-se destruía os espigões no seu cabelo.

Ao dirigirmo-nos para a comida, Jessica arrastou-o para uma discussão de tácticas de lutas de bolas de neve, e eu relanceei para a mesa dos Cullen, como de costume. Havia cinco pessoas sentadas nela.

Eu devia ter-me distraído por mais tempo do que me parecera, porque Jessica estava a puxar-me pelo braço.

- Hello? Bella? O que é que queres? – _Que ele desapareça novamente_, pensei. _Ou, pelo menos, uma explicação._

– Só um refrigerante – disse, alto. – Não estou lá muito faminta.

- Está tudo bem contigo?

- Penso que sim – respondi.

Esperámos na linha, recolhemos a comida e refrigerantes, e regressámos à nossa mesa. Mike estava extremamente preocupado com a minha saúde, e não cessava de querer saber se eu tinha a certeza de estar bem. Brinquei com a ideia de fingir uma doença e faltar a Biologia indo para a enfermaria. Má ideia, decidi. Não o podia fazer para sempre, e fazê-lo não me deixaria mais perto de desvendar o que se passava. Limitar-me-ia a manter-me próxima de Angela e ignorar Edward o máximo que conseguisse. Porém, não resisti a olhá-lo, só por mais uma vez, para me assegurar de que ele não me estava a encarar como dantes.

Edward não estava a olhar para mim de todo, e ele ria – a família inteira ria-se. Os rapazes tinham todos neve no cabelo, e Emmett sacudia o cabelo para a atirar para cima das irmãs. Alice estava a recorrer ao seu tabuleiro como escudo. Era pitoresco, e eu fitei-os mais atentamente, tentando descobrir para onde fora a fúria que eu tão fortemente associava a Edward. Sem ela, ele não parecia nem de longe tão predatório.

- Bella, para onde é que estás a olhar? – perguntou Jessica. E aí, Edward virou-se e estabeleceu contacto visual comigo.

Baixei a cabeça de imediato, tendo sido apanhada, mas estava certa de que ele não se mostrara tão enfurecido como antes. Só curioso, uma vez mais, tal como estivera da última vez que nos havíamos fitado na cafetaria e não na aula de biologia. As suas atitudes eram determinadas pela _sala_ em que se encontrava? Quão bizarro não seria isso?

- O Edward Cullen está fixado em ti. – Jessica soltou uma risadinha.

- Está? – Ela provavelmente tê-lo-ia mencionado se ele tivesse voltado a comportar-se de modo homicida.

- Yep! – provocou ela.

- Por favor, pára de olhar para ele – disse eu. Voltei-me para a conversação em progresso de Mike – planos mais elaborados de batalha de bolas de neve – e mantive os meus olhos nos meus pares durante o resto do período de almoço.

Quando Mike e Angela e eu abandonámos a cantina e andámos até a aula de biologia, a neve convertera-se em chuva, e todo o seu arsenal estava em processo de derreter. Mike, e muitos dos outros estudantes, gemeram. Eu, por mim, senti-me aliviada por já não precisar de temer as bolas de neve entre aulas, e embora fosse sentir saudades da decoração, não me agradara muito ter de conduzir para casa durante a minha primeira queda de neve.

Também me fazia feliz ter trocado de parceiro, e já não ser necessário sentar-me ao lado de Edward depois da sua ausência. Especialmente depois de ele ter tido uma breve, e bizarramente encarniçada troca de palavras com o professor a respeito da nova ordem de lugares, antes de se resignar a sentar ao lado da ex-vizinha de mesa de Angela.

Eu não pude escutar a maior parte do que fora dito, mas o seu tom soara incrédulo, e a rapariga com quem ele passaria a partilhar a mesa, que se encontrava sentada mais para a frente da sala, parecia vagamente ofendida. E então, Edward olhou-me outra vez. Não com raiva. Só com frustração, como da primeira vez.

Transferi a minha atenção para o laboratório quando o professor insistiu em fazer-nos começar a identificar as fases da mitose nas nossas lamelas do microscópio. Angela e eu trabalhámos bem juntas; alternámos verificar as lamelas e conferimos o trabalho uma da outra, com ela a cometer um erro que eu apanhei e, até onde ambas sabíamos, nenhum da minha parte.

Enquanto ela copiava as nossas respostas para o enunciado, eu olhei em redor. Um dos pares tinha o livro aberto sob a mesa, e tentava manter a cábula proibida escondida dos olhos do professor. Mike e o seu parceiro não paravam de trocar as lamelas, comparando-as. Edward estava novamente a fixar-me, e a sua parceira mirava o espaço: ou tinham os dois completado a tarefa antes de toda a gente, ou tinham decido não fazer caso dela.

Os olhos dele eram de um dourado escuro. Eu tinha a certeza de que eles haviam sido negros antes. Não o anotara, e _podia_ estar a lembrar-me mal…mas tinha a _certeza_ de que haviam sido negros.

Desviei o olhar outra vez. A caligrafia de Angela era muito certinha, pelo que era ela quem estava a fazer todas as nossas anotações, mas ela escrevera nas margens quem identificara o quê em primeiro lugar, e notou apropriadamente o erro dela que eu apanhara e corrigira. Eu sorri e murmurei-lhe que apreciava a atenção, e ela sorriu-me por sua vez, agradecendo pela ajuda em emendar.

O professor deu a volta à sala e anotou todas as pontuações. Eu fui capaz de escutar que Edward e a sua parceira tinham tido nota máxima: rapidez, então, e não falta de interesse. Angela e eu, mais um outro par, fomos igualmente boas. Todos os restantes tinham qualquer coisa a faltar.

Houve um breve burburinho enquanto o equipamento era guardado e o professor apontava as nossas classificações no seu caderno, e então o foco colectivo passou para os slides que ele utilizava para explicar a matéria. Eu distraí-me, limitando-me a olhar para o rectângulo brilhante na frente da divisão, com fotos de células nele. Ocasionalmente, verificava onde a atenção de Edward estava. De todas as vezes, esta estava em mim.

Perguntei-me se o professor o teria notado. O facto de que ele estava sempre, consistentemente, fixado em mim e só em mim só me deixava mais tentava a verificar repetidamente. Finalmente, fiz-lhe uma careta – tentando transmitir algo na linha de "_Qual é o teu PROBLEMA?"_ com os olhos – e ele voltou-se para a frente da sala pelo resto da aula, a sua linguagem corporal tensa mas o seu foco visual em mim.

Edward saiu da sala a toda a velocidade quando a campainha tocou. Eu a modos que suspeitava que ele me perseguiria até ao ginásio no meu caminho para lá, e exigisse a solução de qualquer que fosse o segredo em mim que ele achasse tão frustrante. Mantive-me bem perto de Mike.

- Isso foi horrível! – resmungou ele. – Pareciam todos exactamente iguais. Como é que tu te saíste tão bem?

- Já o fiz antes – disse eu. – Com peixe, não cebola, mas o princípio é o mesmo.

- Sortuda – comentou Mike, e começou a queixar-se da partida da neve. Eu restringi-me a uma sequência de quatro posições durante a minha sessão de yoga, para poder deixar mais do meu foco livre para pensar.

Decidi que olhares constantes e insistentes era provavelmente um acto de perseguição suficientemente significante que, se viesse a precisar de o fazer, poderia chamar a atenção dos docentes para o facto. Resolvi que daria a Edward dois dias para se deixar disso ou tentar falar com Alice, e que se isso não solucionasse a questão, lhe daria uma semana antes de falar com o professor de Biologia, e outra semana antes de falar com Charlie.

A aprovação que Charlie tinha da família não iria, estava eu convicta, resistir à minha reclamação, especialmente quando tinha o também aprovado Mike para me apoiar. Se, após duas semanas de olhares, as coisas ficassem assim tão más, Mike não deixaria de o notar. Ele era atento o suficiente (eu ainda tinha de pensar em algo para fazer sobre _isso_, mas esse era um problema secundário).

Quando a aula de Educação Física terminou, fui até à minha carrinha, entrei na cabina e liguei o aquecedor para descongelar as mãos e segurar o volante confortavelmente. À saída, deparei-me com Edward e Alice, parados ao lado do Volvo da família.

Parecia-me que discutiam. Não o faziam tão alto que eu os pudesse escutar, mesmo que desligasse o motor e baixasse a janela, mas a discussão era claramente intensa. Como nunca travara um bizarro e intermitente concurso de olhares com Alice, a minha vaidade não me permitia conceber que fosse eu o tema da conversa. Não havia nada que ela soubesse ou pensasse de mim que lhe valesse a pena discutir. Continuei a guiar até casa.

Na manhã seguinte, conduzi para a escola como habitualmente, estacionei e saí da carrinha. Não como habitualmente, quando fechei a porta e me voltei, descobri que Alice Cullen estava parada a meu lado.

- Olá – disse ela, alegremente. Os seus olhos eram o mesmo tom de ouro que os de Edward haviam sido no dia anterior. – O meu nome é Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p>- Olá, eu sou a Bella – disse eu, automaticamente, educadamente, e então lembrei-me de estar confusa. – Que…<p>

- Oh, olha! – disse Alice, agarrando-me o braço num amigável mas inescapável aperto, puxando-me até à roda da frente da minha carrinha, e depois para lá dela. Ela apontou para o pneu. – Correntes para neve. Isso foi inteligente! Julguei que eras de Phoenix, e que nunca neva lá!

Não tinha sido eu quem colocara as correntes, e surpreendia-me que não as tivesse notado anteriormente. Supus que isso explicava o porquê de não ter sido assim tão terrível para mim guiar até à escola numa estrada cintilante de gelo.

- O meu pai – comecei a adivinhar, mas Alice ainda me estava a segurar, o que dificultava a formação de frases. Era ultrajante que ela fosse tão forte, apesar de ser tão pequena. – Ei, um…

- Olha – disse ela outra vez, arrastando-me mais e mais para longe da carrinha – todas estas pessoas viveram emm Forks toda a vida, e metade delas não coloca correntes nos pneus. – Enfim ela deu sinais de considerar que, a quatro lugares de estacionamento do Chevy, já nos havíamos afastado o suficiente, mas o aperto no meu braço manteve-se no lugar. Previ que mais tarde, encontraria a minha pele pintada de nódoas.

- Alice – disse, mas antes de me ser permitido pedir-lhe que por favor libertasse o meu braço, uma carrinha azul-escura derrapou através do parque de estacionamento e colidiu com a parte de trás da minha carrinha.

A carrinha era resistente. O ruído foi incrível, e alguma da tinta saiu, mas eu não duvidei de que continuaria a funcionar. Eu teria estado no caminho da carrinha se Alice não me tivesse arrastado consigo.

Alice já não parecia julgar se necessário estar a segurar o meu braço na tenaz que era a sua mão, mas eu decidi que se ela o acreditara apropriado em primeiro lugar, não se importaria de me ter agarrada a ela por mais um tempinho. Ela era pequena e ossuda, mas não cedeu sob a minha tentativa de procurar suporte nela. Eu emiti um minúsculo e gorgolejante barulhinho.

- Colocar correntes nos pneus em tempo frio é uma ideia tão boa – disse Alice, sagazmente. Eu balancei no meu lugar, enroscada em torno do não-protestante braço de Alice, e tentei não cair para o lado. Entre o gelo e o facto de que por pouco escapara a estar entre uma carrinha e outra carrinha, isso era para mim um desafio, mas eventualmente ganhei pé e estabilidade mental suficientes para a conseguir largar.

- Aaaaaaaaaugh – disse eu. A minha voz encontrava-se estranhamente desprovida de emoção, considerando que eu deveria estar a exibir alívio, ou stress, ou confusão, ou gratidão, ou alguma combinação de todas essas coisas. Parti do pressuposto que Alice merecia ouvir a última dita em voz alta.

- Obrigada – acrescentei à minha eloquente exalação.

- Porquê? – perguntou ela. - O elogio das correntes, e o inteligente que foi? Não tens de quê! – Parecia-me óbvio que ela se estava a fingir de burra, de alguma forma, mas não era capaz de perceber porquê. A carrinha não estivera em nenhum lugar à vista quando ela me começara a puxar consigo; não havia nada sobre o qual ela se podia fingir de burra.

- Por me teres puxado para fora do caminho – expliquei. – Se não o tivesses feito, a carrinha ter-me-ia esmagado.

- Isso foi uma sorte! – disse ela, alegremente. – Ei, eu devia estar a ir para a minha aula! Vejo-te ao almoço, Bella. – Alice dançou embora, a sua graça mantida intacta apesar do gelo escorregadio. Eu pestanejei na direcção dela um par de vezes, e depois trotei até à carrinha azul para proceder à ritual troca de material de informação de seguro de danos.

* * *

><p>O condutor da carrinha era Tyler Crowley; eu reconheci-o da minha aula de Estudos Governamentais. Ele sofrera alguns cortes pequenos, mas parecia mais ou menos ileso. Sem humanos no caminho do seu carro fora de controlo, ele focara-se mais em desacelerar e não em travagens malucas.<p>

Quando acabei de anotar os detalhes, já Charlie chegara – aparentemente, a secretária da escola chamara os serviços de emergência. Ele preocupou-se comigo inicialmente, mas assegurei-o de que me encontrara parada "_Ali ao longe_", que a minha carrinha estava "_quase intacta, obrigada pelas correntes, já agora!",_ que os comentários das minhas testemunhas se encontravam "_escritos aqui_" (arranquei uma página do meu bloco de notas), e que eu ia "_para a aula agora mesmo, não quero chegar atrasada, adoro-te, pai!". _

Atrasei-me para Inglês, mas após dar uma explicação acerca do acidente – que Alice editou, implicando que eu me afastara do caminho do perigo autonomamente – não me meti em problemas.

Mike e Eric apanharam a história. Mike pareceu decidir que a melhor reacção era uma de exagerada compaixão, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem comigo, será que eu queria ajuda para retocar a pintura da carrinha, etc. Eric, por sua vez, fez uma interpretação que ia mais no sentido de "wow, a Bella teve uma aventura fixe!", o que teria sido a reacção mais aprazível de entre as duas, se não tivesse feito a turma inteira meter-se na conversa e pedir-me para descrever a tal "aventura fixe".

Tyler estava de regresso à escola à hora de Estudos Governamentais, e desculpou-se profusamente pelos arranhões menores na pintura do meu carro. A sua face encontrava-se coberta de pensos que se destacavam em bege contra a sua pele castanha, uma visão ligeiramente ridícula. Dispensei as desculpas; ele não causara o gelo, e se tivera alguma escolha sobre onde mirar a sua carrinha, a minha era um bom alvo, resistente como era.

O acidente de pouca monta – ou "aventura fixe" – foi o tema de conversa por excelência durante a manhã toda. Jessica parecia morbidamente fascinada pelo facto de eu poder estar morta se não estivesse a metros do acidente antes mesmo de Tyler ter perdido o controlo do seu veículo. Ela continuou a tagarelar sobre o assunto durante o nosso percurso de Espanhol para o almoço. Eu estava prestes a inquirir se ela poderia, por especial favor, parar de descrever a minha medonha e contrafactual morte, quando, mesmo no exterior da cafetaria, Alice apareceu a meu lado.

- Olá, Bella – disse ela.

- Olá – disse eu. Pestanejei. Alice não era bem tão agressivamente misteriosa como Edward, mas deixava-me perplexa. Pelo menos não me assustava.

Jessica parecia descontente com a sua chegada.

- Eu vou lá para dentro sentar-me, Bella – disse ela, depois de uma pausa suficientemente longa para ser considerada constrangedora.

- Okay – disse eu, por cima do meu ombro, ainda a encarar Alice – até mais tarde, Jess. – Jessica foi para dentro, e eu olhei de volta para a minúscula rapariga que me salvara a pele nessa manhã. Ela sorria-me como se estivesse a morrer para me contar o que eu receberia no meu aniversário, mas tivesse prometido que não o faria.

Fitámo-nos mutuamente por um bocado.

- Uh – fiz eu – obrigada por me teres tirado do caminho há pouco…

- Não tens de quê! – exclamou Alice. – Queres sentar-te comigo para almoçar?

- Contigo e…uh, os teus irmãos?

- Hmmm…- disse ela, franzindo o sobrolho. – Não, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Só comigo. – Passei dois segundos a debater se deveria perguntar-lhe _porquê_ ou não. Decidi que soaria rude, e que poderia reunir pistas se me sentasse com ela de qualquer das maneiras.

- Claro – disse eu.

Os meus colegas de mesa habituais pareciam atónitos ao verem-me entrar com Alice, e eu dirigi-lhes um olhar que pretendia que transmitisse "Eu também não sei o que se passa, só estou a ir com a corrente". Eles continuavam a parecer atónitos. Suspeitei que a maioria, senão todo, o conteúdo do meu olhar significativo se perdera na tradução. Mais tarde explicar-lhes-ia utilizando palavras. Alice comprou uma sanduíche e uma garrafa de sumo de maça. Eu peguei num refrigerante, numa banana, e como era Dia dos Tacos, uma tortilha, e sentámo-nos numa mesa vazia. Abri a minha bebida e descasquei parcialmente a fruta. Alice não tocou nas suas compras.

Quando terminei a banana, inquiri:

- Não vais comer?

- Esqueci-me que este tipo de sanduíche leva maionese – disse ela, de pronto. – Eu não gosto de maionese. – Era uma sanduíche de atum. Perguntei-me se haveria algum tipo de sanduíche de atum disponível comercialmente que não contivesse maionese. – Porque é que não pedes uma diferente? Nem a abriste, aposto que eles te deixam trocá-la. – Aquilo fê-la deter-se por um momento, até que disse:

- Eu não tenho fome, seja como for. Posso simplesmente comer um snack quando chegar a casa, dentro de algumas horas. – _Uh-huh._

- Então e o teu sumo?

- Eu só gosto de sumo com comida.

- Posso trocar o meu refrigerante contigo, se quiseres. Não me importo – ofereci.

- Não, obrigada – disse Alice, com firmeza. Eu girei a cabeça um pouco para a observar de um diferente ângulo, como se isso fosse ajudar.

- Não gostas de refrigerantes?

- Não. Desculpa – disse ela, com um sorriso apologético.

- O que é que _gostas_ de comer? – Isso roubou-lhe o balanço. Ela fixou-me apaticamente por um segundo, antes de dizer "_Uvas. Adoro uvas_.".

- E isso é tudo? – Ela amuou um bocado, como se a desapontasse que nomear um fruto não chegasse para desligar a minha curiosidade, e começou a recitar um parágrafo inteiro de itens comestíveis.

Estes eram todos consistentes com as preferências que manifestara (nada de maionese, nada de refrigerante, nada que ela pudesse ter adquirido facilmente na cantina da escola), mas ela soava como se estivesse a ler uma lista de compras.

As minhas experiências passadas em conversar extensivamente acerca de preferências alimentares tendiam a envolver as pessoas a alongar-se com os pequenos detalhes. Se gostavam de queijo, refeririam que o _camembert_ só valia a pena comer se viesse de uma queijaria em particular. Amantes de chocolate teriam uma história sobre que loja distribuía uma amostra grátis com as trufas. Fãs de _quiche_ dispensariam um instante para render inválido o mito de que esta era difícil de confeccionar. Qualquer um que trouxesse à baila salada de batata teria uma rivalidade de receitas de longa data com um vizinho. No mínimo, especificariam que o guisado tinha de ser "da maneira que a Vó o faz".

Alice não incluíra nada disso; ela só listara alimentos genéricos.

- Couve-flor. Romãs. Salame. Biscoitos. Pistáchios. Grão-de-bico. Gomas. _Polenta. - _Permiti-lhe tagarelar durante mais algum tempo, e então ergui a mão.

- Okay. Uma dieta muito equilibrada. – Alice sorriu-me, mostrando os dentes.

Almoçar com Alice era muito incómodo. Sempre que metia na cabeça ir dizer algo, ela falava primeiro, desarmando-me com alguma inócua observação. Ocasionalmente era interessante – ela tinha perspectivas das personalidades de alguns dos professores que eu podia imaginar virem a ser-me úteis – mas quase tão frequentemente, vinham a propósito de nada.

Fui presenteada com uma descrição de seis minutos da rica em eventos saída para compras que lhe rendera as botas que calçava; ela falou-me do tempo no Alasca; ela listou as cores e as localizações das manchas que fizera em si mesma quando aprendera a pintar com os dedos. Perguntei-me se ela seria de facto doida.

Resolvi que lhe perguntaria se ela sabia qual o problema do Edward era, mas antes de poder abrir a boca, ela disse:

- Sabias que em Coreano…

- Alice – disse eu, interrompendo-a – posso saber uma coisa?

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se. Ela mirou-me. Ela parecia estar a tentar desesperadamente encontrar uma maneira de dizer educadamente _"não, não podes!" _e a dar com a sua mente em branco. Por fim, ela acenou uma vez.

- No meu primeiro dia de escola, o teu irmão Edward olhou para mim como se estivesse furioso, em Biologia e depois novamente, depois das aulas. Depois ele faltou às aulas durante uma semana inteira, e ontem ele não parou de olhar para mim como se estivesse frustrado com algo que fiz, apesar de nunca nos termos falado; sabes o que poderá estar a causar isso?

Alice fitou-me, com as suas irises douradas. Uma confusa mistura de expressões que eu era incapaz de seguir cruzou o seu rosto.

- Eu não acho que deva discutir os assuntos pessoais do Edward.

- Porque…- disse eu, fungando -…isto a modos que me diz respeito. Na verdade, já tinha decido que se ele não parasse de olhar para mim, o iria tratar como um problema de perseguição. Não me sinto segura com isso, e distrai-me. – As mãos dela encontravam-se sob a mesa, mas os seus ombros moviam-se como se estivesse a contorcê-las.

Escutei um raspar de rocha, e adivinhei que ela tinha uma pedra presa na sola da bola, que estava a raspar no linóleo.

- Eu não acredito…_que ele te vá magoa_r. – Havia tantas maneiras muito mais encorajadoras nas quais ela podia ter proferido essas exactas palavras.

- Eu considerá-lo-ia um favor pessoal – disse, devagar e cuidadosamente – se dissesses ao teu irmão que não aprecio ser olhada como se lhe tivesse morto o cachorro, ou escrutinada como se fosse um cubo de Rubik por resolver, enquanto estou a tentar fazer o meu trabalho ou a comer o meu almoço. Penso que seria melhor, para mim, para ele, e para toda a gente envolvida, se ele se deixasse disso antes de eu pensar em envolver um professor, ou o director, ou o meu pai, que provavelmente sabes ser o chefe da polícia. Eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse antagonizar o Edward.

- Eu sei que não fizeste – disse Alice, rapidamente.

- Óptimo. Espero que ele também o saiba – volvi, tentando soar honesta.

- Ele sabe – assegurou-me ela. – Eu irei, um, falar com ele sobre isso. – E com aquilo, ela levantou-se e afastou-se, deixando para trás, sobre a mesa, a sanduíche de maionese intocada e a ainda selada garrafa de sumo.

* * *

><p>Mudei-me de volta para a minha mesa e grupo habitual, com o meu taco e o meu refrigerante. Os meus amigos queriam saber o que tinha sido aquela coisa toda com Alice, mas eu sinceramente só possuía fragmentos de pistas provavelmente inexactas, e o tópico não tardou a amainar quando eles perderam o interesse em elaborar especulações exóticas. A conversa voltou-se para a eminente saída para a praia. Suportei essa parte da conversa silenciosamente, tirando os barulhos obrigatórios de concordância e entusiasmo, e pensei a família Cullen.<p>

Estava a tentar evitar usar excessivamente o meu bloco de notas na escola, particularmente em redor de Jessica – a sua tendência para cusquice indiscriminada não dava mostras de ser incorrecta – e assim não era capaz de organizar visualmente as minhas tiras de pensamento, por mais que isso me tivesse ajudado.

Fechei os olhos, fingindo um suspiro de cansaço, e tentei esboçar um esquema imaginário do mistério. Os Cullen eram ricos. O Dr. Cullen era, bem um médico, e Charlie tinha-o em conta como sendo um dos bons. Se ele tivesse trabalhado num hospital mais liberal com os salários durante anos, e poupado muito mais cuidadosamente do que a maioria das pessoas conseguia poupar, isso podia explicar a riqueza por si só. Mas eles eram um casal jovem.

Um curso de medicina levava tempo a ser completado. Parecia-me…não impossível, mas implausível, que não tivesse havido nem uma ponta de burburinho se o Dr. Cullen tivesse sido um prodígio que se formara da escola médica aos catorze anos, ou algo do género. Até onde eu sabia, a Sra. Cullen não trabalhava. Eles tinham cinco crianças a quem dar de comer (eles _precisavam_ de comer, apesar do modo como Alice agira e do facto de eu nunca os ter visto fazê-lo – estariam eles a tentar ocultar uma impossivelmente restrita alergia alimentar, ou um requisito dietético religioso que os embaraçava, por um motivo ou outro?) e vestir, e para quem comprar material escolar, mais a casa.

Existiriam mesmo hospitais grandes no Alasca que pudessem ter pago ao Dr. Cullen tal salário? Não se tratava do estado menos populoso, mas ficava muito em baixo, espalhado sobre a maior área. Se havia uma clínica de investigação abastada em Anchorage, era de se supor que eu não saberia disso, pelo que era possível que o Dr. Cullen tivesse passado alguns anos a viver economicamente, e só há dois anos tivesse resolvido mudar-se para uma cidade pequena e começar a providenciar aos jovens carros brilhantes e orçamentos para roupas caras.

Não era impossível que os pais Hale tivessem deixado aos Cullen algum dinheiro no seu testamento. Ou que quando as crianças Cullen haviam sido adoptadas, com eles tivessem vindo bónus monetários para ajudar a criá-los (e eu não sabia há quanto tempo eles faziam parte da família, excepto que o faziam há mais de dois anos. Ou eles podiam ter rendimentos independentes do salário do doutor, por outro motivo. Porém, isso também me soava a algo sobre o qual já teria ouvido um rumor. Havia poucas a nenhumas hipóteses de um residente de Forks ser um vencedor de lotaria, herdeiro de um cartel de diamantes, ou algo similarmente dramático e pecuniário sem que isso ficasse gravado na sua testa pelas conversas dos locais. Jessica provara-se capaz de divulgar informações assombrosamente pessoais.

Todos eles partilhavam estranham similaridades visuais. A pele pálida, a beleza incrível. Mas eles não eram, supostamente, geneticamente relacionados, excepto Jasper e Rosalie, que só tinham em comum a cor do cabelo (nenhum deles parecia _família –_ eles pareciam pessoas que frequentavam as mesmas aulas de dança e usavam a mesma maquilhagem branca de corpo inteiro, e tinham sido escolhidas a dedo pela mesma agência de modelos.)

Eu sabia ser difícil adoptar uma criança – se os Hale eram sobrinhos da Sra. Cullen, isso explicava muito, mas Edward, Emmett e Alice provinham de uma diferente fonte. Não eram necessários anos de burocracia e espera para conseguir uma criança? Depreendi que o processo seria acelerado se a pessoa estivesse disposta a aceitar um adoptante mais velho – mas também abrandado se o que se queria era uma criança branca e sem problemas de desenvolvimento (mais prova a favor da hipótese de Alice, e possivelmente Edward, serem insanos, o que os tornaria mais fáceis de adoptar. Sobre Emmett, não sabia. Mas eles saíam-se bem na escola, e guardavam-se para si, e Charlie considerava-os cidadãos exemplares…)

Era sabido que a Sra. Cullen não podia ter crianças suas. Tendo em conta que o seu marido era médico, ela _podia_ tê-lo descoberto mais depressa que um casal normal, mas eu tinha a impressão de que testes de fertilidade não costumavam ser considerados antes de frequente tentativa e falha em conceber.

A linha temporal era irregular. Eu estava a colocar muita fé na máquina de rumores de Forks, mas era uma excelente máquina. Adivinhei que o Dr. Cullen tinha trinta e cinco anos, no máximo. Era afirmado que ele aparentava ser uma década mais novo. Se ele tivesse terminado a escola aos dezasseis, digamos – era possível que tivesse saltado um ano durante o liceu sem que isso tivesse chegado ao meu conhecimento – e entrado na escola de medicina num programa acelerado de sete anos, conseguindo assim o seu doutoramento aos vinte e três, e atravessado quaisquer opções de licenciatura existentes à idade de vinte e quatro, e fosse um génio da medicina tão miraculoso que lhe tivessem imediatamente dado o seu emprego bem-pago no Alasca…

E por essa altura os Hale estariam a viver com a Sra. Cullen. Eu não sabia quando o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen se haviam casado, pelo que podiam não ter estado a viver do bolso do doutor até mais tarde. (Mas o que tinha a Sra. Cullen estado a fazer antes de eles se casarem? Se ela tinha habilitações de trabalho, estas não eram parte do conhecimento geral.) O que deixava ao Dr. Cullen oito anos para acumular fortuna. Nem de perto o suficiente para permitir que quaisquer altos investimentos viessem a dar frutos.

Teria ele andado a viver como um estudante universitário durante esse período, sobrevivendo com amostras grátis e _ramen,_ para só começar a viver que nem um rei mais tarde, quando teria maioritariamente de consumir as suas economias para esse fim?

Em que parte tinham as outras três crianças entrado em cena? Se durante esse tempo ele andara a poupar como um tio Patinhas, porque é que eles agiam como se estivessem tão _habituados _às coisas boas que tinham? A história de Alice acerca das suas botas não dera sinais de ser um feliz evento de quando o rei faz anos, e eu estava certa de que estas haviam custado pelo menos duzentos dólares, apesar de ela não ter mencionado o preço.

Então e bolsas escolares? Eu não estava a levar em consideração que se o Dr. Cullen era um médico brilhante que recebia um salário imenso, ele podia também ter sido um estudante brilhante com uma bolsa completa à sua disposição…

A campainha tocou.

* * *

><p>Edward parecia estar a <em>seguir-me<em> para Biologia. Uma impressão um tanto ou quanto ridícula, tendo em conta tudo o que se passara: nós dois tínhamos saído da cafetaria, e os dois dirigíamo-nos à mesma sala de aula.

Mas ele caminhava mesmo atrás de mim, e dava a ideia de estar a adaptar o seu passo ao meu, de Angela e Mike. Não me era possível acelerar com todo o gelo no caminho, e assim eu abrandei, dando aos mês amigos a desculpa de que receava escorregar. Isso era inteiramente credível, dado que eu tendia a cair mesmo em superfícies que não se achavam incrustadas com substâncias escorregadias. Eles abrandaram comigo. Em vez de nos contornar, Edward abrandou também. Não me parecia plausível que se tratasse de uma coincidência, ou que ele se sentisse no dever de não pisar a relva.

O que é que a Alice lhe dissera, afinal?

Chegámos a Biologia após o que me pareceu uma viagem muito comprida, comprimida em apenas três minutos. Angela e eu sentámo-nos à nossa mesa, Mike enfiou-se no assento ao lado do seu colega, e Edward entrou pela porta, meio passo atrás de nós. Ele hesitou, como se desejasse continuar a seguir-nos – a mim – mas em vez disso, afundou-se na sua cadeira. Ele manteve-se muito rígido. No entanto, não se virou para me encarar.

A aula prosseguiu como de costume. Mike e eu caminhámos até ao ginásio, sem que nada de fora da norma acontecesse. Não foi até eu sair do edifício que Edward Cullen surgiu a meu lado e disse "Olá, Bella!".

Eu saltei, sobressaltada. Os meus pés aterraram no gelo e separaram-se imediatamente em direcções diferentes. Fui-me abaixo, cerrando os olhos e emitindo e gritinho estridente. Mas onde eu esperava o som da minha cabeça a rachar-se no gelo, houve silêncio. Abri um olho. Edward apanhara-me diligentemente, e para um observador, devia parecer que nos encontrávamos a meio de uma muito despropositada dança de salão.

- Estás bem? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – respondi. – _Por favor, larga-me_. – Edward pôs-me de pés. Ele não aparentava ter dificuldade em mover-me como queria, nem em evitar que o seu próprio equilíbrio se visse desafiado.

- Obrigada – disse eu, mas estreitei os olhos um pouco. Esperei que fosse ele quem falaria de seguida. Tinha sido ele quem me cumprimentara; presumivelmente, havia um motivo para isso. Principiei uma contagem mental; se ele não tivesse captado a minha atenção quando esta chegasse aos cinco, continuaria a caminhar até ao meu carro.

- A Alice contou-me que…os meus olhares…de há pouco…te incomodam – disse ele, na sua voz suave (se fabricassem vozes a partir de caramelo, a sua seria uma delas), olhando-me firmemente nos olhos. Eles ainda eram dourados. – Eu queria pedir-te desculpa.

- Oh – disse eu, o que não ajudava muito, mas não me sentia lá muito caridosa; precisava de saber o que mais ele diria sem ser incentivado.

- Desculpa – disse ele, após uma pausa constrangedora, tendo pelos vistos tomado consciência de que dizer que se queria desculpar não contava como desculpar-se na realidade.

- Eu aceito as tuas desculpas – repliquei. Tinha ganho o hábito de dizer isso em vez de "Tudo bem" aos catorze anos, após notar que era frequente aceitar desculpas por coisas que não estavam mesmo nada bem.

- Obrigado – disse Edward.

- Não tens de quê. – Seguiu-se outra pausa. Tornei a contar até cinco.

- Gostarias que te acompanhasse ao teu carro? – ofereceu ele, quando cheguei aos três. – Notei que pareces ter problemas com o gelo.

- Não, obrigada – disse eu. O que o pareceu surpreender.

- Posso perguntar-te porquê? – inquiriu, passado um momento. Avaliei os prós e contras das várias respostas. Eventualmente, decidi atirar-me de cabeça.

- Tens a certeza que queres saber?

- Sim – disse ele, de pronto.

- Porque me arrisco a colocar-te questões intrusivas e de natureza pessoal se passar tempo contigo socialmente, e prefiro evitar situações em que haja uma forte possibilidade de vir a ser rude. – E então porque de outra maneira me estaria a contrariar a mim mesma, girei e continuei o meu caminho através do gelo até ao parque de estacionamento. Edward, evidentemente, não me ia deixar retirar-me; ele pôs-se a andar ao meu lado, cada um dos seus passos longos a abarcar seis das minhas passadas cuidadosas.

- Porque é que haverias de me colocar questões intrusivas e pessoais? – indagou, em tom leve.

- Porque há um certo número de coisas a teu respeito – da tua família em geral, na verdade – que não fazem sentido – disse, decidindo que se ele me continuava a seguir depois de lhe ter dito o que dissera, não era digno de esforço da minha parte em evitar rudeza. – Tu és…_distractivamente misterioso._

- E tu gostas de resolver mistérios?

- Eu aprecio a inexistência de mistérios. Mistérios significam que há algo que me está a escapar – declarei, sucintamente.

- Interessante – murmurou ele, com suavidade. – O que é que te escapa sobre mim? – Ele estava decidido a fazer-me prosseguir com a conversa, o que era potencialmente útil. Parei, com cuidado, numa parte salgada do passeio, e virei a cara para ele.

- Se te disser o que me está a escapar, tu esclareces isso para mim?

- Provavelmente não – disse ele, sorrindo de uma maneira provavelmente acreditava ser charmosa.

- Nesse caso, eu não tenho incentivos para responder à tua pergunta – disse eu, e continuei a dirigir-me à carrinha. A expressão dele esmoreceu.

_- O quê?_

- A única razão pela qual eu te mencionaria o que me confunde em relação a ti seria a possibilidade de desmistificares as coisas para mim. Não aprecio ter a minha curiosidade abusada. Se eu julgasse ser divertido ruminar em voz alta sobre temas que me confundem, fá-lo-ia com um dos meus amigos ou com os meus pais. É razoavelmente verosímil que estejas a esconder algo de propósito, e sendo assim, dizer-te onde estás a falhar só te ajudaria a encobrir melhor – e eu não tenho motivo para ajudar a encobrir um segredo que não me inclui, uma vez que ignoro se há justificações adequadas para ele ou não.

Ele continuou a seguir-me até chegarmos à carrinha, embora não lhe tivesse ocorrido mais nada para dizer enquanto durou a breve viagem.

- Suponho que te verei amanhã – comentei, ao abrir ao puxar aberta a porta do veículo.

- É claro – disse ele. – Amanhã.

Saltei para o lugar do condutor, e fui para casa.

* * *

><p>Estacionei na rampa, entrei em casa, e coloquei uma panela de lentilhas no fogão, pois estas não podiam cozer demais enquanto eu adicionasse água periodicamente, e ainda estariam quentes e prontas a comer pela altura em que Charlie chegasse do trabalho.<p>

Puxei para fora o meu bloco de notas e escrevi durante uns quarenta e cinco minutos a fio. A minha mão atrofiara-se quando terminei. Todos os bocadinhos confusos, os pedaços de comportamentos erráticos, tudo o que eu ouvira de Jessica e de outras fontes, foi anotado.

Bati várias vezes com a borracha do lápis no excerto que escrevera acerca da conduta de Alice ao almoço. O sentido de oportunidade dela era estranho. Ela interrompera-me sempre antes de eu colocar questões embaraçosas, e eu tinha a certeza de que não severa com cara de quem se preparava para dizer algo. Eu já fizera vídeos de mim a pensar e a escrever anteriormente, só pelo gozo – as minhas emoções eram legíveis, mas se fechasse os olhos e saltasse para um ponto ao acaso do vídeo antes de os reabrir, não seria capaz de dizer se ia ou não escrever algo até a minha mão se mover. E _eu tinha sido_ a pessoa no vídeo.

E depois havia aquela coisa com a carrinha, de manhã…

Pensei numa ideia doida.

Pensei num teste elementar. Esse era o único teste que uma ideia doida merecia. Se fossemos a ser sensatos, ninguém apostaria as economias de uma vida ou o filho primogénito em algo assim tão parvo. Mas executar o teste custar-me-ia menos força de vontade do que evitar fazê-lo, agora que pensava nisso. Fechei o bloco de notas, e fechei os olhos.

_Decidi que,_ mal Charlie chegasse a casa, eu lhe revelaria as minhas suspeitas sobre os Cullen.

Quinze minutos depois, tocaram à campainha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – A Revelação**

* * *

><p>Quando a campainha soou eu estava ao fogão, a mexer as lentilhas e a adicionar-lhes um pouco de mais água. Deixei a colher dentro da panela e fui atender quem estava à porta. Era Alice.<p>

- Olá, Bella – disse ela.

- Olá, Alice – respondi eu. – Posso ajudar-te?

- Posso entrar, por favor? – perguntou ela. Ponderei o assunto. Charlie não objectaria a tê-la em casa; apesar de eu não partilhar nenhuma aula com Alice, ela era uma colega, em certos aspectos, e ele jurava que ela e a sua família eram o tipo ideal de pessoa. Além disso, se eu viesse a descobrir as respostas às minhas dúvidas, isso provavelmente envolveria falar com alguns dos Cullen a determinada altura. Desviei-me para o lado e indiquei a Alice que entrasse. Ela galgou para dentro.

- Queres lentilhas? – perguntei. – Elas são aparentadas com o grão-de-bico, acho eu.

- Já comi – replicou Alice. – Muito obrigada na mesma.

Eu assenti e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha. Alice fez o mesmo.

- Então – disse eu – que contas?

- Tem paciência comigo, por favor – disse Alice, parecendo dolorida. – Eu tenho muito para te contar, e eu nunca tive de o explicar a ninguém antes, e é _realmente complicado_ e a minha família vai zangar-se comigo, mas não há alternativa, _eu verifiquei_ e não há mesmo. Tu precisas de saber, e é mais seguro que o saibas cedo do que tarde.

- Eu, um, registo uma aprovação sobre isso de saber as coisas, e sobre a segurança – disse eu. – Pensas que vais conseguir explicar-me o que queres explicar antes de o Charlie…quero dizer, o meu pai, chegar a casa?

- Sim – disse Alice, em tom de confidência. – Ele não estará de regresso até depois das oito. Os básicos não irão demorar mais do que isso. Vais querer provas extra, mas podemos encontrar-nos noutro dia e despachar isso. Então, uh…em primeiro lugar…eu sei prever o futuro. – Eu acenei devagarinho, convidando-a a prosseguir. A minha ideia doida começava a parecer menos maluca. Se Alice se acreditava capaz de prever o futuro, e eu colocara a mesma possibilidade independentemente… continuava a ser extremamente implausível, mas ela estava disposta a deixar-me testá-lo, aparentemente, e isso era _algo._

- Aqui tens – disse ela, passando-me uma folha de papel dobrada. – É a previsão do tempo para a próxima semana. Eu sei que os boletins meteorológicos por vezes acertam, e que em Forks o tempo é mais fácil de adivinhar do que noutros lugares, mas clima é fácil para mim, e anotei tudo ao minuto. Consigo prever eventos físicos como esses sem problemas. Eu consigo dizer como as pessoas irão agir se elas já tiverem tomado decisões – se elas puderem fazer qualquer uma de um dado número de coisas, as imagens que obtenho são menos nítidas, mas é melhor que adivinhar ao calhas – e mentes podem sempre alterar-se. Por isso, clima é um dos melhores testes.

Desdobrei a folha. Esta especificava que choveria com força até às onze da noite, seguida por uma fraca queda de granizo, e que depois continuaria a chuviscar pela noite adentro. Ela acrescentara um arco-íris para quinta de manhã. Tornei a dobrar o papel.

- Dados? – propus.

- Cartas seria melhor. A forma como atiras o dado importa, mas tendo baralhado as cartas, elas ficam como estão – disse Alice. – No entanto, eu consigo fazer mais do que adivinhar ao acaso com dados, se os preferires. _Oh,_ mas tu tens um copo para dados. Com isso, eles também funcionam perfeitamente.

Eu fui buscá-los aos dois à despensa debaixo das escadas, e estendi a Alice um bocado de papel. Baralhei as cartas diversas vezes e ela encheu a sua folha com previsões, escrevendo velozmente e numa caligrafia exemplar. Depois tirei-lhe o papel e percorri as cartas uma por uma, sucessivamente.

Ela acertou em todas. Não me dei ao trabalho de repetir a experiência das cartas; estávamos com um horário limitado e eu já possuía mais informação do que aquela que era capaz de explicar prontamente. Charlie de facto tinha um copo de dados, o que Alice afirmara ir permitir-lhe adivinhar os dados na perfeição, desde que eu escondesse os cubos debaixo dele por um momento antes de os sacudir.

Ela acertou dezasseis vezes seguidas, altura em que eu desviei os dados para o lado e plantei os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Como é que consegues? – quis saber.

- Eu honestamente não sei – disse Alice. – Consigo fazê-lo desde que me lembro. Eu concentro-me em pessoas, ou coisas, e as possibilidades mostram-se-me em visões. Não vêem com áudio, mas eu sou decente em leitura de lábios; elas não são sempre claras, e focar-me em gente indecisa dá-me dores de cabeça.

- "Desde que te lembras" é…quanto tempo? – perguntei. – Tu és o quê, da minha idade? Um ano mais velha?

- Eu tenho pelo menos um século de idade – disse Alice, serenamente, mantendo contacto visual firme.

- O quê? Espera…_pelo menos_?

- Eu acordei em 1920, sem memórias, e aparentava ter a idade que pareço ter agora. Penso que fisicamente tenho dezanove, mas se pareço velha para a minha idade…quero dizer, a idade que tinha quando aconteceu, então posso ter nascido em 1905 ou mais tarde – disse ela.

- E quando acordaste, sabias ver o futuro – disse eu. Não tinha a certeza de se estava a alinhar com ela, ou se de facto comprava a história, tal como os seus truques de casino, mas se ela gozava comigo, mentir era um passo acima de excentricidade críptica.

- Sim – declarou ela. – Eu não sou…ninguém na minha família é…humano. Mas eu sou a única de entre eles que não se recorda de ser um. Não temos a certeza do que se passou comigo; não consigo ver o passado da mesma maneira que consigo ver o futuro. O resto deles sabe mais sobre de onde vieram.

- Nesse caso, tu és…

- Uma vampira – disse Alice, estremecendo um pouco. – Por favor, não te passes!

- Eu…eu sinceramente _não acho_ que queira que tu me proves isso – comecei, cuidadosamente.

- Não. _Nãonãonão_! – disse Alice, os olhos dela a abrirem-se desmesuradamente. – Nós não bebemos sangue. Não a minha família. Só animais. Embora também não fosse inteligente deixarmos-te ver-nos comê-los.

- Okay…então é por isso que vocês nunca comem nada na escola?

Alice vacilou.

- Eu sei que é a modos que conspícuo. Não é fisicamente impossível para nós engolir comida normal, mas é realmente, realmente desconfortável. E não somos capazes de a digerir, pelo que mais tarde torna a vir ao de cima.

- Imagem mental encantadora – comentei. – É por isso que vocês parecem feitos de cal? – Alice acenou. – Já consideraram usar maquilhagem?

- Eles não fazem o tipo de maquilhagem que adere à nossa pele – disse ela, estendendo um braço. – Vá lá, toca! – acrescentou.

Pousei a minha palma nas costas da sua mão. A sua textura era a de um bocado de rocha. Fria, suave e firme, pedra. Anui.

- Iria sair toda assim que tocássemos em algo – disse ela, voltando a baixar o braço. – Por isso, antes que perguntes, a maioria dos mitos é falsa. Nós bebemos sangue, mas não temos nenhuma relação fora do comum com morcegos, nenhuma aversão a alho que não tenhamos com a comida em geral, não dormimos em caixões – ou de todo, na verdade – não nos transformámos em fumo, e a luz solar não nos magoa. Embora o sol torne complicado passarmos despercebidos, pelo que evitámos andar nele em público. É por isso que escolhemos lugares como este para viver – cobertura de nuvens. Uma estaca através do coração seria impraticável – não há modo de fazer um pedaço de madeira atravessar o meu olho, quanto mais a minha caixa torácica – e decapitação só é um problema se não colocarmos a cabeça no lugar rapidamente. É possível atear-nos fogo, no entanto, por isso por favor não o tentes. Nós somos muito rápidos, ágeis e fortes, e temos sentidos extremamente aguçados. - Alice resolveu ilustrar a última frase levantando-se, saltando no ar, e aterrando numa só mão, que usou para suportar o seu peso sem visível esforço. – Obtêm-se mais vampiros do que já há pegando num humano e adicionando veneno. O modo mais fácil de fazer isso é através de uma mordedura, mas segundo Carlisle, se eu chorasse para dentro de uma ferida aberta, também dá para transformar alguém assim. O processo não é divertido. Não me lembro do meu, e não estive lá para assistir ao de nenhum dos outros, mas dizem-me que demora três dias e não é, ênfase no "não é", divertido. Não é possível revertê-lo. Uma vez concluído, não envelhecemos. Precisámos de andar de um lugar para o outro frequentemente, para que as pessoas não se interroguem demasiado sobre isso.

Eu olhei para ela. Ela levantou-se do chão, deu um pequeno rodopio, aterrou de pé e sentou-se na sua cadeira uma vez mais.

_- Perguntas?_

* * *

><p>- Eu realmente chamei-te aqui decidindo ir falar com Charlie, ou foi só coincidência?<p>

- Tu chamaste-me, mais ou menos, mas tenta não o tornar num hábito – disse Alice. – Quando _aquilo_ se firmou, entrámos todos em pânico. Teria sido um enorme problema se a polícia nos começasse a investigar. Seria necessário mudarmo-nos. Provavelmente ir para o estrangeiro por algum tempo, talvez separar-nos.

- Vocês estão todos aqui, ou estão separados de outros de momento? – perguntei.

- Esta é toda a nossa família. Temos alguns amigos lá em cima, em Denali, e alguns conhecidos espalhados pelo resto do mundo – disse Alice.

Acenei.

- Uh…porque é que não seria uma boa ideia eu ver-vos comer?

- Porque quando caçámos, não estamos a pensar claramente – explicou Alice. – Humanos têm um cheiro muito mais apelativo que animais. Se estivermos a caçar, e um humano passasse perto, poderíamos conter-nos. Eu sei que Carlisle – o nosso pai, o Dr. Cullen – pelo menos, seria capaz disso, mas haveria um maior risco do que o de simplesmente frequentar a mesma escola que nós.

- E frequentar a escola com vocês é…um risco quão grande, aproximadamente? – inquiri. Um minúsculo arrepio correu pela minha espinha acima.

- Comigo, não muito – disse Alice, tranquilizadoramente. – Ou com Rosalie e Emmett. Jasper tem mais dificuldades que a maioria de nós, mas tomámos conta dele. Se eu o visse estar para se descontrolar, tirá-lo-ia do edifício com antecedência.

Ela não mencionara Edward. Deitei-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Edward é…_muito controlado_ – disse Alice. – Normalmente, eu não imaginaria que ele fosse um grande problema.

- Normalmente – sublinhei. Alice estremeceu.

- Um. Prometes que não vais entrar em pânico, e fugir, e nunca mais falar com ele?

- Eu não vou prometer uma coisa dessas! – exclamei. – Se o Edward vai drenar os meus fluidos como se fossem creme de ovo, eu realmente acho que deveria sabê-lo, ainda que isso me leve a fazer algo que vá _magoar os seus sentimentos._

- Eu realmente, realmente, realmente não acho que ele vá! – guinchou Alice. – Eu já não o vejo, já não, mas tens razão, tu tens o direito de saber. Um, humanos cheiram apetitosamente. E alguns humanos têm cheiro mais…apetitoso…do que…outros. Para…vampiros específicos. – Deixei a cabeça cair nas mãos.

- Certo. E o meu cheiro é muito, muito delicioso para o Edward. – Alice assentiu.

- Devias adicionar mais água às tuas lentilhas – sugeriu ela. – Elas vão queimar-se em breve.

Fui até à pia e enchi um recipiente.

- Porque – perguntei – é que ele regressou à escola? Compreendo que teria sido um _aborrecimento_ mudarem-se, mas se ele tem probabilidades de se passar comigo por perto, porque é que ele não ficou onde quer que tenha estado durante a sua semana de ausência? Eu penso que a minha _vida _deveria valer o aborrecimento.

- Ele foi visitar os nossos amigos em Denali – forneceu Alice. – Ele voltou porque…é complicado. Nós sentimos saudades dele, especialmente a nossa mãe, Esme. E ele…está curioso a teu respeito.

- Ele quer saber como fica o meu sabor se juntar mostarda? – perguntei, irritadamente, regressando ao meu assento.

_- Ew –_ disse Alice, torcendo o nariz. – Não, quero dizer…eu não sou a única com um poder. Edward e Jasper também os têm. Edward…consegue ler pensamentos.

Eu levantei-me tão depressa que derrubei a minha cadeira.

- _O que em nome de tudo o que é decente e são está ele a fazer em redor de pessoas_? – bradei, com a pulsação a acelerar.

- Bella! Bella, por favor! Acalma-te! – implorou Alice. – Não é tão mau como pensas.

- Como é que _ler mentes_ pode ser outra coisa que não uma _flagrante e inconsciente_ violação da privacidade que toda a gente em redor dele tem todos os motivos para esperar? – gritei. Eu preocupara-me com a hipótese de alguém roubar o meu _bloco de notas_ e tornar os meus pensamentos públicos naquele formato condensado e codificado (eu já considerara criar uma verdadeira linguagem de código – alguma cifra simples que tornasse a escrita incompreensível para um observador casual – mas nunca sucedera em desenvolver uma que fosse capaz de ler fluentemente. Era uma má troca.) nunca me cruzara a mente que alguém pudesse casualmente passar por mim e colhê-los directamente do meu cérebro.

Eles. Eram. _Meus._

Eu estava a avaliar planos de fuga – maneiras de chegar a Phoenix, maneiras de conseguir que a minha avó me recebesse, maneiras de chegar a qualquer lado que não as imediações do leitor de mentes – mas Alice apressou-se a procurar aplacar-me.

- Bella, ele não consegue ler-te. És completamente opaca para ele. És a única que ele nunca foi capaz de ouvir, ele não consegue, ele honestamente não consegue, Bella. Está tudo bem. - Decidi que iria, provisoriamente, agir como se ela me tivesse convencido – não havia maneira de eu sair de Forks a longo prazo na hora que faltava até às oito, fosse como fosse – e forcei-me a serenar. Endireitei a minha cadeira. Sentei-me nela. Cruzei os braços. Encarei Alice.

- E o resto das pessoas?

- Na nossa família estamos todos habituados, e não nos importamos. Por vezes até é útil – disse Alice, com genuinidade. – Tipo, ele consegue ver o que eu vejo – a ser sincera, se ele não conseguisse, não estaríamos agora a ter esta conversa – e ele é muito confiável. Se lê algo que não queremos partilhar, mantém-no para si. E Edward pensa que outras pessoas – humanos – são _aborrecidos._ Ele tenta desligar as suas vozes noventa e cinco por cento do tempo. Ele não é capaz de desligá-los por inteiro, mas não é obrigado a ouvir o que é dito mais do que tu és obrigada a escutar o que outros estão a dizer numa festa agitada.

- Certo – disse eu, de mau grado. – E o que é que isto tem a ver com ele estar _curioso_ sobre mim?

- Ele não me deu muitos detalhes…mas frustra-o imenso que não seja capaz de te ler. Não sei porquê, já que ele considera o resto do mundo tão entediante. Mas ele tem andado a ver-te através dos olhos de quem te rodeia…

Eu recuei uma vez mais.

- Alice, esses são _os meus amigos_. Eu importo-me se Edward anda a _ler as mentes deles sem permissão. _Isso não é certo. E também não é certo que ele ande a escutar conversas privadas.

- Eu dir-lhe-ei isso. Eu…lembrar-me-ei, quando eles estiver por perto, que disseste isso – prometeu Alice.

- E isso irá mudara alguma coisa? – questionei, céptica.

- Na verdade, sim – disse Alice. Isso era surpreendente.

- Porque é que ele havia de se incomodar com o que eu penso do que ele faz?

Alice contorceu as mãos, e agora eu entendia que o barulho pétreo de raspar que escutara ao almoço era o das suas mãos, e não de uma pedrinha no seu sapato.

- _Eu estou a falar demais_ – gemeu ela.

- Não vieste aqui especificamente para me contar o que sabes? – perguntei. Levantei-me, e fui adicionar mais água às lentilhas e mexê-las outra vez.

- Só a maioria. Para que não…te intrometesses demasiado. Quando decidi vir aqui falar contigo, o futuro em que ias conversar com o teu pai desapareceu. Eu já não nos vejo mudar de casa – disse ela, defensivamente, enquanto eu retomava o meu assento.

- Bem, sim, eu não tenho intenção de mandar o Charlie chatear um grupo de vampiros que podiam rebentá-lo como um balão de água para cobrir o seu rasto – afirmei.

- Nós não o magoaríamos…

- Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Mas continuaria a não querer mandá-lo atrás de vocês. Supõe que não o magoam, e só o assustam com um dos vossos truques de super-força ou algo assim, e que ele dispara para vos dominar, e nota que são feitos de _rocha?_ E que depois ele decide ir informar os média? Deixá-lo-iam ir? Colocá-lo-iam em prisão domiciliária num _bunker_ em Nunavut pelo resto da sua vida, e mandariam uma nota aos seus amigos a dizer-lhes que ele é o Paciente Zero de uma praga mortal, e se encontra sob quarentena no CDC? Ou limitar-se-iam a fazer um lanche? Supõe que ele vos segue muito persistentemente, pensando que estão a tramar algo em grande, e se depara com vocês a perseguir um delicioso coelhinho? Estaria o Charlie em melhor ou pior estado que o coelho depois disso?

- Um…- murmurou Alice. – Se ele tentasse contactar os média, nós não teríamos de o magoar. Há outros vampiros, que de facto comem humanos, e alguns deles tomaram para si a tarefa de manter a nossa existência secreta dos humanos.

Bati com a cabeça na mesa.

_- Certo_. Quanto tempo é que eu tenho de vida, _querida e prestável_ Alice?

- Na verdade…- disse Alice, com grande relutância. Eu levantei-me instantaneamente.

- Eu…_deus do céu_, tu genuinamente colocaste a minha vida em risco ao dizer-me tudo isto? Os organizadores da mascarada vampira estão para descer a Forks e levar-me a coberto na noite porque vocês _não se queriam mudar_?

- Eu não vejo isso – chiou Alice.

- O que é que tu vês?

- _Tu vais ser um vampiro!_ – guinchou ela.

Tornei a sentar-me. Pestanejei. Alice espreitou-me através das suas pestanas, parecendo um milhar de vezes mais frágil do que era na realidade.

- Bem – disse eu. – Isso _é algo_. Transformar-me é um cartão de entra-no-segredo-de-graça, que me livra de uma morte dolorosa?

Alice confirmou, mudamente.

- Quando?

- Isso eu não sei – disse ela. – Vai acontecer, mas quando, ignoro. Nas minhas visões tu não tens uma aparência muito mais velha do que a que tens agora, por isso…_brevemente?_

_Brevemente._ Uma palavra incongruente para anexar à data da minha eminente vampirização.

* * *

><p>Dei uma vista de olhos ao relógio. Charlie estaria em casa dentro de meia hora.<p>

- Ainda tenho algumas questões por colocar – disse.

- Sim – murmurou Alice. – Força aí.

- Um: porque é que o Edward se importa com o que eu penso? – perguntei. Alice fez uma careta; aparentemente, ela esperara que eu me tivesse esquecido disso. – Dois: qual é o poder do Jasper? E três: quem é que organiza a mascarada vampira, e o que mais os deixa fulos? – Alice emitiu um pequeno, infeliz e abafado ruído por se ver obrigada a responder, mas aparentemente, via que eu não desistiria de pressionar o assunto se ela insistisse em evitá-lo.

- Edward _gosta de ti_ – disse ela, tirando a primeira parte do caminho com três palavras relutantes – Jasper consegue detectar e influenciar os humores das pessoas à sua volta. Não tem efeito sobre a mente, só coisas físicas, como velocidade de pulsação. A "mascarada vampira" é organizada pelos Volturi. Eles vivem em Volterra, Itália. Nós temos de manter o segredo, querendo dizer que se criámos novos vampiros, os temos de manter sob controlo, e precisámos de passar despercebidos. Passar despercebido não costuma equivaler a não nos podermos alimentar de humanos, só que somos obrigados a fazê-lo discretamente. A maioria dos vampiros anda sempre em movimento, para evitar matar gente demais num dado lugar.

Inalei profundamente, e deixei sair um suspiro cansado.

- Isso é muito para processar – murmurei. – Eu digo-te quando achar que já digeri tudo. Por meios mais convencionais do que decidir denunciar a tua família.

- Obrigada – disse Alice, secamente. – Vejo-te amanhã.

- Tchau – volvi eu, distraída, fixando os armários amarelo-brilhantes da cozinha como se fosse capaz de contar os pratos se o fizesse com suficiente força. Alice saiu.

* * *

><p>Às onze da noite e nove minutos, granizo começou a cair lentamente.<p>

Eu não dormi bem.

* * *

><p>Faltei a Inglês na manhã seguinte. Simplesmente não fui. Tencionava dar lá um pulo depois das aulas para entregar os meus trabalhos de casa. Era em casa que eu estava, a abusar o meu bloco de notas.<p>

_COISAS QUE SEI_

_- Os Cullen (&Hales) são esquisitos de muitas maneiras (ver última página.)_

_- Alice exibe habilidades anormais consistentes com ver o futuro (carrinha, interromper s/ interromper, aparecer ontem, CARTAS&DADOS, clima até agora (continuar a ficar de olho nisso.)) Nenhumas outras hipóteses._

_COISAS QUE A ALICE DISSE_

_- Os Cullen & Hales são vampiros._

_- Vampiros têm super-poderes, bebem sangue, são "conspícuos" ao sol, são fabricados a partir de humanos (nada divertido!), não envelhecem._

_- Alguns têm extras: Alice consegue ver o futuro (vi provas), Edward lê mentes (não a minha), Jasper influencia componentes (físicos) dos humores (mim não querer!)._

_- O Edward acha que tenho um cheiro extra-delicioso._

_- O Edward gosta de mim. (WTF. Este tipo de coisa não acontecia em Phoenix! Vale a pena faltar a E.G. para traçar um plano geral para isto & Mike & Eric?)_

_- Muitos vampiros por aí. A maioria come gente. Os Cullen & Hale (& os seus amigos? Não especificado) não._

_- Má ideia andar à volta de vampiros enquanto caçam._

_- Vampiros a modos que governados (sistema governativo não clarificado) por vampiros chamados Volturi, em Volterra, Itália. Volturi gostam de segredos & matar para impor as regras._

_- Eu vou ser uma vampira, "Brevemente". (!)_

Desenhei setas entre coisas, contornei palavras a vermelho, escrevinhei frases e pontuação em margens tão pequenas que só eu conseguia lê-las, e finalmente rasguei a página e copiei apenas as partes importantes para a folha seguinte, mais organizadamente.

Depois virei a página e pensei em experiências.

Não era capaz de me lembrar de uma via ética de atestar a habilidade especial de Jasper sem o deixar testá-la em mim. O que eu, definitivamente, não queria fazer. Meter ao barulho uma pessoa exterior à questão iria colocar a nu o segredo da família, se fosse verdade; recorrer a alguém não-informado era errado; utilizar um dos outros vampiros seria um teste dos seus dotes de representação, e não necessariamente do poder alterador de humores de Jasper.

Após um momento de consternação, decidi saltar esse teste. Não me parecia que Alice fosse mentir e estar enganada acerca do poder de Jasper e _nada mais._ Se os meus outros resultados apontassem todos para "yep, vampiros mágicos", eu reconheceria a sua afirmação sobre Jasper como parte do pacote, a não ser que viesse a descobrir haver um motivo ulterior que motivasse Alice a falsear aquela informação em particular.

Por razões de segurança, também me abstive de inventar um teste para a parte de beber sangue. Ponderei alguns testes relativamente baratos a várias das outras coisas que ela me contara. Eles não seriam Absolutamente Conclusivos, mas eu não tencionava publicar nada no jornal; só me pretendia assegurar de que não andava a ler demasiado em algumas peculiaridades.

_1 – Fazer um vampiro levantar algo muito grande. Talvez um tronco caído, ou um rochedo, se encontrar um. (Medo de estragar a carrinha – não foi concebida para ser levantada.)_

_2 – Descobrir um espaço amplo e um lugar com boa vista, medi-lo, e conseguir que um vampiro bata o recorde mundial de velocidade ao corrê-lo à vista. Ou mandar um buscar algo a minha casa, de á milhas de distância._

_3 – Murmurar coisas á distância dos vampiros & testar se eles o ouvem. (Não Alice, ou Edward, que consegue ler Alice.)_

_4. Escrever coisas e segurá-las longe dos vampiros & testar se eles o lêem. (Idem.)_

_5. Descobrir o alcance do Edward. Escrever números, mostrá-los a um vampiro diferente, e fazer o Edward sentar-se dentro da sua rede de alcance de leitura mental, mas fora do alcance de audição e visão (vampiras!), onde ele irá escrever o que lê na mente do outro vampiro._

_6 – Olhar para um vampiro ao sol._

_7 – Continuar a verificar as previsões do tempo de Alice. (Continuam certas até à data, 01/26/05)_

Fechei o bloco de notas e espreitei o relógio. Para chegar a Estudos Governamentais a tempo, não precisava de me pôr a caminho por mais quatro minutos, mas se fosse imediatamente podia entregar os meus trabalhos de casa de Inglês, em vez de esperar pelo fim do dia. Decidi não faltar a mais outra aula só para entender o porquê de repentinamente estar a ser tão popular com o sexo oposto. Assim, reuni as minhas coisas e retirei-me.

* * *

><p>O professor não pareceu ligar à minha pobre assiduidade e aceitou os trabalhos de casa com apenas um pequeno suspiro, sem comentários ominosos relativos a penalidades por me ter atrasado na sua entrega. Segui para a próxima aula, e as duas depois dessa, sem incidentes, e então chegou a hora do almoço. Alice apareceu junto a mim outra vez, quando me aproximei da porta na companhia de Jessica.<p>

- Olá, Bella! – disse ela, na sua característica voz musical. – Queres sentar-te connosco hoje?

- Okay – disse eu. Afinal, precisava de apresentar as minhas ideias para testes.

- Bella – interrompeu Jessica, com uma ponta de queixume na voz. Pouco solidariamente, pensei "_Aw, pobre Jessica, os vampiros estão a roubar a tua resplandecente nova amiga!",_ mas empurrei esse pensamento para os fundos, onde não causaria danos.

- Certo, nós íamos combinar a nossa sessão de estudo para o teste de Trigonometria – disse eu, virando-me para Jessica em vez de malcriadamente continuar a encarar Alice, como fizera no dia anterior. Não me parecia que fosse por isso que ela não gostasse de eu me ir sentar com vampiros, mas era uma assumpção mais simpática, e era um plano que de facto tínhamos. – Uh, podes ligar-me depois da escola, e decidimos uma altura? Os meus planos estão meio…- fiz um gesto revolto – e eu não acho que possa dispensar uma ou duas horas agora, de qualquer das maneiras. Okay? – sorri como quem pede desculpa.

- Okay – disse Jessica, em tom automático, e eu estendi o meu sorriso um bocadinho, antes de seguir Alice para a mesa dos vampiros. A meio caminho dela, ela lembrou-se de que eu precisava de comida e que ela precisava de uma camuflagem, e mudámos de direcção para as ir buscar, antes de retomarmos o nosso caminho.

Alice disse me que eu podia sussurrar sem que isso interferisse com a capacidade da sua família me escutar, impedindo que outros humanos apanhassem a conversa; os vampiros iriam falar suficientemente alto para se fazerem ouvir, mas para o fazer escolheriam momentos em que não houvesse humanos por perto para os escutar. Alice anunciou que isso não iria constranger muito o curso natural da conversa. Acabei sentada num canto, em frente de Edward e ao lado de Alice. No outro lado de Alice estava Jasper, que se sentava de frente para Rosalie, e Emmett entre ela e Edward.

- Jessica vai exigir-te uma explicação, mais tarde – murmurou Edward para mim, quando me sentei.

- Leste a mente dela para descobrir isso? – perguntei, cuidadosamente arrefecendo a hostilidade na minha voz, e ele começou a acenar, antes de olhar para Alice e se deter.

- Alice disse-me que falaria contigo – disse, cautelosamente – mas provavelmente deveria dizer-to por mim. Isso é incrivelmente não okay. Eu entendo que até certo ponto és incapaz de o evitar, e eu não consigo _verificar _até que ponto és incapaz de o evitar, pelo que te darei o benefício da dúvida. Mas _por favor_ não o faças, não de propósito, não com os meus amigos, não quando nem sequer é importante.

- A Jessica não é lá grande amiga para ti – resmungou ele. – Ela pensa algumas coisas muito pouco simpáticas.

- Quem é que não pensa? _Não verifiques_! – acrescentei, à pressa.

- Angela – replicou ele, na mesma. – De memória, pelo menos.

- Lindo, yay para a Angela, mas eu também penso coisas más sobre a Jessica, ocasionalmente, e isso não quer dizer que não seja uma grande amiga para ela. Espero – disse. – Ela tem defeitos, eu tenho defeitos, há muitos defeitos por aí, por vezes as pessoas notam-nos, por vezes não, e a não ser que ela escolha colocar em prática os seus pensamentos de formas que me magoem, eu não vou reagir aos seus pensamentos de formas que _a magoem_. Especialmente tendo em conta que nem sequer deveria ter acesso a essa informação. Os pensamentos dela são _seus!_ E que espécie de política é a tua, aliás? Não estavas a considerar comer-me, no meu primeiro dia aqui? Que pensamento _tão pouco simpático_, eu devia rejeitar-te com toda a certeza.

Edward estremeceu terrivelmente, e Emmett riu-se. Jasper sorriu ligeiramente, mas não emitiu um som que fosse. Rosalie mostrou-se aborrecida, Alice em conflito consigo mesma.

- Falando em poderes mágicos, Jasper, eu não quero nunca quero ser alvo dos teus, excepto numa improvável circunstância em que te peça explicitamente, verbalmente, por ajuda. Alice não me deu a entender que o teu fosse involuntário…_certo? –_ quis saber, olhando para o rapaz loiro.

- É voluntário – confirmou ele, parecendo inquieto. – Mas não tenho a certeza de poder prometer isso.

- Se tu não o podes prometer, então preciso de encontrar uma outra maneira de me proteger – disse eu, firmemente. – É possível, mas não tão provável, que vás preferir o que quer que seja que eu imagine.

- Alguns estados emocionais não são seguros – disse Jasper. – Se andares por aí, histérica, à volta de objectos afiados e de Edward…- ele interrompeu-se quando Edward fez um breve ruído de rosnar.

- Então – considerei, perguntando-me quais as consequências óbvias de uma situação assim – então eu começarei a sangrar e a cheirar ainda mais deliciosamente, e serei aperitivo?

- Certo – disse Jasper. – Aí, quererias que eu te acalmasse.

- Eu _quereria estar calma_ – disse eu. – Mas não que me _fizessem estar calma. _A razão pela qual te estou a pedir que deixes as minhas emoções em paz, em vez de te dizer que te afastes dos meus amigos e tudo o mais, é que eu consigo lidar com elas e a maioria das pessoas não. Se me der para andar por aí histérica em redor de objectos afiados e perto de Edward, podes avisar-me de que estar histérica me coloca em perigo. Sabes, _usando palavras_. Eu tenho um instinto de auto-preservação; eu não escolheria estar histérica se houvesse possibilidade de isso me matar. Embora – disse, virando-me para Edward – possa ser que tu devas evitar estar simultaneamente em meu redor e perto de objectos afiados.

- O Edward é um objecto afiado – ribombou Edward. Ele parecia menos sério que os outros vampiros.

-_ Ponto_ – reconheci. – Uh, sem piadas. Mas seja como for, Alice, vês-me ser uma vampira, definitivamente, e não um corpo?

- Sim – replicou ela – mas mesmo uma visão muito sólida pode alterar-se, se alguém tomar uma decisão inesperada.

- Então trata-se de algo sobre o qual devo ser sensata, mas não algo em torno do qual devo rearranjar a minha vida – decidi. – Eu uso cinto de segurança, mas não vou a pé para a escola. - Os vampiros pareceram confundidos pela minha analogia. – Acidentes de automóvel são bastante comuns entre nós, pessoas frágeis – lembrei-lhes, e a compreensão instalou-se. Claro. Se um vampiro sofresse um acidente de carro, o pior cenário, e o único cenário sobre o qual valia a pena preocuparem-se, seria o de pegarem fogo, e eram comparativamente poucos os acidentes com essa característica, apesar da tendência do cinema para fazer parecer que carros estavam _a pedir_ para irromper em chamas ao sofrerem um impacto.

- Seja como for – disse eu – estou disposta a tomar como verdade aquilo que a Alice me contou, tendo em conta os pedacinhos de factos à minha disposição. Porém, como ela previu, gostaria de ter um pouco mais de provas. Tenho uma lista. Dois testes requerem alguém outro que Edward e Alice para serem testes válidos das coisas que procuro, e um é especificamente para o Edward. Não posso obrigar ninguém a participar, mas apreciaria se o fizessem.

- O que é que tens aí? – perguntou Emmett. Saquei do meu bloco de notas, arranquei uma página, e estendi-a ao gigantesco vampiro. Edward inclinou-se um pouco para olhar para ela.

- Vamos todos participar, excepto a Rosalie – reportou Alice. Rosalie fungou.

- Aw, Rose! – disse Emmett. – Não queres levantar uma árvore?

- Ou mesmo deixar a Bella admirar-te ao sol? – perguntou Edward, em voz baixa.

- Não – disse Rosalie. – _Não quero_. Não precisam de mim de qualquer das maneiras; os quatro de vocês podem satisfazer a sua curiosidade e fazer quaisquer que sejam os truques que ela quer, se é assim que desejam passar a vossa tarde.

- E Carlisle e Esme – acrescentou Alice. – Eles estarão lá. Mas não esta tarde. Vamos fazê-lo na quinta-feira. Haverá um niquito de sol por volta das quatro da tarde.

Rosalie rezingou e Emmett revirou os olhos. Tive um momento de pouco gentil especulação sobre a profundidade da relação deles. Mas até onde sabia, eles tinham estado juntos durante setecentos e tal anos, e havia ali correntes de subtexto que eu era incapaz de detectar; em todo o caso, não tinha razão para agir com base em informação relativa às suas vidas amorosas, pelo que o assunto não merecia investigação.

- Amanhã? – inquiri. – Acho que serve; hoje à tarde preciso de estudar Trigonometria com a Jessica. – Alice acenou. Com a importante ordem de tarefas fora do caminho, dei uma mordidela no meu macarrão com queijo, e depois principiei a descascar a minha laranja. O macarrão tinha bocados de bacon misturados. Interroguei-me se o sentido de paladar vampiro era remotamente parecido ao humano – teria de perguntar isso a alguém que não Alice. Seria triste ter de abdicar de comida normal.

* * *

><p>O almoço terminou, e eu, ladeada por Edward, abeirei-me de Angela e Mike. Mike presenteou Edward com um olhar irritado, ao qual Edward respondeu com um sorriso de lábios comprimidos e olhos estreitados. Nenhum de nós falou pelo caminho, mas suspeitava que todos o fazíamos por diferentes motivos. Angela não se importava com o silêncio, Mike não queria falar com Edward, Edward não queria falar com humanos que não fossem eu, e eu sabia tudo isso e não desejava obrigar ninguém a falar.<p>

Chegámos a Biologia e fomos para os nossos respectivos lugares. A aula foi, como de costume, sobre algo que eu já fizera – o índice indicava que teríamos alguma matéria nova na próxima unidade, o que eu esperava ser interessante, pois Biologia ia-se tornando cada vez mais maçadora à medida que percorríamos mais e mais daquilo que eu já sabia.

Ocorreu-me magicar porque é que vampiros frequentariam o liceu. Eles mudavam-se muito – teriam de repetir o liceu uma e outra e outra vez? Ou faziam-no apenas ocasionalmente, e das outras vezes, fingiam ter aulas em casa e secretamente ocupavam-se com o que quer que fosse em que estivessem interessados? Essa última faria mais sentido. Eu conseguia imaginá-los a frequentar o liceu novamente, uma vez em cada trinta anos, ou assim, para se colocarem a par do estado da educação – eles teriam sempre de estar aptos a fingir ter andado no liceu recentemente – mas ainda que fosse esse o objectivo, faria mais sentido ir para a universidade repetidamente, e ao menos escolher um diferente curso de cada vez.

Não havia razão para os vampiros não poderem passar por jovens universitários, especialmente numa grande, prestigiada escola que tendia a atrair prodígios. Talvez apreciassem continuidade mais do que eu teria suspeitado, e preferissem entrar na universidade com genuínos registos da escola secundária (vivendo como eles viviam, teria de existir uma fonte de documentos falsos, evidentemente, mas eles não tinham necessariamente de recorrer a ela para tudo).

Enquanto o professor falava de ribossomas, comecei a especular infrutiferamente sobre que tipo de conhecimentos eles teriam adquirido no decorrer das suas vidas. Alice dera indicações de saber coreano. Não me conseguia recordar de nenhumas outras pistas, e assim, inventei coisas para me entreter, fabricando longas listas de línguas que sabiam falar e cidades que haviam explorado e habilidades que dominavam, e livros que tinham lido e espectáculos a que tinham assistido – havia tanto para fazer com a vida, a partir do momento em que se retiravam algumas barras da jaula.

A ideia de quanto tempo passaria a estar livre apenas pela ausência de necessidade de dormir era avassaladora. Não apenas o tempo passado a dormir, mas também o tempo passado a preparar tudo para dormir, de acordar do sono, de assegurar o conforto do espaço onde se dormia, e a lidar com interrupções a qualquer objectivo a longo prazo devido a sono. Isso, e havia pouco risco envolvido no que quer que eles decidissem fazer que não fosse bronzear. Nenhuma razão para não praticar queda-livre.

Eu estava a abrir-me consideravelmente à ideia de me juntar aos seus números. Três dias de "nada divertido", a perda do meu amor por bacon, e a introdução de uma tentação para beber os fluidos daqueles em meu redor postos de parte, eu _queria _imortalidade, e verdadeiros dias de vinte e quarto horas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Arranjos**

* * *

><p>Edward dirigiu-me um olhar vagamente significativo, capturando o meu olhar quando deixei a sala de Biologia para me dirigir ao ginásio. Eu não estava certa de qual o significado que se supunha que o olhar contivesse – talvez fosse importante que ele se encontrasse comigo depois da escola. Enquanto Mike e eu caminhámos até à nossa última aula, parecia que o seu cérebro se estava a consumir – eu não o invejava nem um pouco – mas ele não disse nada. Decidi ser uma prioridade tratar de o dissuadir de me cortejar, educadamente. Eu não estava lá muito convencida do quão confiáveis vampiros eram sobre não comer gente, especialmente tendo em conta que Alice se preocupara com isso, e só deus sabia como Edward iria reagir a o que quer que ele apanhasse dos pensamentos passageiros de Mike relativamente a uma mútua paixoneta.<p>

Talvez eu pudesse juntar Mike com outra pessoa. Se ele gostava de mim, isso dava-me pistas acerca do seu tipo – esguia mas sem visível atletismo, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, mais ou menos simétrica mas não particularmente impressionante, essa era eu. Pensei nas raparigas que se sentavam no meu grupo ao almoço. Jessica parecia plausível; ela era morena como eu, pequena e gira e bastante popular. Eu não os via a assentar e ter cinco filhos, mas não me era difícil imaginá-los a ir ver um filme juntos. Resolvi que tentaria sondar Jessica discretamente enquanto estudávamos Trigonometria.

Eric era menos óbvio. Enquanto dava início à minha yoga, na minha mente emparelhei-o com outras miúdas. Havia Angela, mas ela fizera uns vagos murmúrios sobre gostar de um rapaz não-identificado, e pela descrição, eu não achava que se tratasse de alguém que conhecesse (mesmo após corrigir a descrição para compensar o facto de que ele estava a ser descrito por uma rapariga que gostava dele).

Supus que Lauren podia servir, apesar de não estar certa de ela merecer Eric – ele era bastante simpático, e Lauren era o indivíduo menos agradável que eu encontrara desde que chegara a Forks, a não ser que fosse inferir demasiado do pouco que tinha visto de Rosalie. Mas ela era bonita – tinha uma espécie de classe na sua postura, e feições bem proporcionadas. Ela não era morena como eu, de momento, mas ela pintava o cabelo de cores diferentes de tempos a tempos e com sorte, eu podia marcar a minha tentativa de os juntar para uma semana em que ela se sentisse inclinada para cores mais escuras. Não estava segura de que o fosse querer, mas ela reclamava o suficiente do seu estatuto de solteira.

Senti-me um tanto ou quanto culpada por estar a planear todos aqueles arranjos mais para minha conveniência do que para felicidade dos sujeitos em questão. Ao notar essa culpa, notei também que o meu cérebro estava a procurar rearranjar as suas estimativas para justificar os meus actos: _Jessica e Mike fariam um casal giro,_ disse o meu cérebro, _não é como se eles nunca fossem funcionar, eles já são amigos, não são? A Jessica não o incluiu na sua lista de rapazes que não tocaria com um pau de dez metros…e talvez a Lauren só seja má para raparigas, e seja boa para um rapaz como o Eric…_

Entrei na posição seguinte demasiado depressa, desencaixei algo na minha perna que não fora feito para ser desencaixado, e prontamente mudei para uma posição sentada mais confortável, para massajar a área magoada. Mike correu até mim após solicitar autorização da professora para tal.

- Estás bem, Bella? – perguntou.

- Sim – disse eu. – Nada partido, nada deslocado, só uma perna infeliz.

- Tens a certeza? Não queres que eu te leve à enfermeira?

- Se pudesses dizer à professora que me vou sentar pelo resto da aula, isso seria excelente – disse lhe. – Mas não acredito que precise de ajuda médica; vou estar óptima pela altura em que a campainha tocar.

Mike acenou obedientemente e retirou-se. Ele lembrava-me um bocado de um _golden retriever._

_Ele só se sentirá mais infeliz se o deixares assim, imerso na sua paixoneta,_ disse o meu cérebro. _É no melhor dos seus interesses que tu o mandes embora, e como ele ainda não disse nada, só o estarias a magoar desnecessariamente se lho dissesses directamente. Junta-o com a Jessica para seu próprio bem!_

Sacudi a cabeça para mim mesma, só um pouco, para colocar o meu próximo pensamento no mundo, onde não se podia rearranjar como nevoeiro. (Tirar para fora o bloco de notas durante Educação Física podia fazer a professora criar suspeitas acerca da minha perna.)

Não era por isso que eu queria juntar Jessica e Mike. Ainda que contribuísse, e me fizesse querer fazê-lo mais do que de outro modo teria, não era necessário nem suficiente. Não me restavam dúvidas de que se tivesse desejado Mike para mim, nunca teria sonhado em juntá-lo com Jessica porque faziam um casal giro. Tinha a certeza de que se Mike não gostasse de mim, mas estivesse em vez disso perdido de amores por outra pessoa implausível e inalcançável, como Rosalie, não me teria preocupado em fazer malabarismo com a sua vida amorosa para me assegurar de que ele não estava a marinar em atracção indesejada.

Eu apenas não queria as suas atenções, e estava a procurar mandá-las para outro sítio qualquer. Recusei-me a mentir a mim mesma acerca da nobreza da minha decisão, mesmo enquanto esta se firmava na minha lista de planos.

_Que tipo de pessoa sou eu? Não_ interessava se eu era capaz de inventor razões lisonjeiras para as minhas escolhas. Elas tinham de ser as verdadeiras razões por detrás dessas escolhas, ou simplesmente _não eram respostas aceitáveis_ para essa pergunta. Se me permitisse acreditar as bonitas justificações para tudo o que fazia, e fosse concordando com as ilusões por elas provocadas, estaria a enganar-me a respeito do tópico sobre o qual eu mais veementemente me recusava a estar errada:

Dentro do crânio de Bella Swan, quem é que está a conduzir esta coisa?

* * *

><p>Edward pôs-se a par comigo quando ia a caminho da minha carrinha. Eu coxeava um pouquinho, e ele não o comentou – supus que assistira ao evento através dos olhos de Mike, e não queria deixar escapar indícios disso.<p>

- Jessica esqueceu-se de que ficou de te telefonar – contou-me ele, pondo um tampão nas minhas especulações. Talvez ele tivesse visto a coisa toda e notado que eu não queria ser ajudada.

- Suponho que deveria ser eu a ligar-lhe, então – disse eu. – Trigonometria é tão importante para a vida futura.

Edward riu-se, e depois ficou sério.

- Porque é que trocaste de parceiro de laboratório? – perguntou, suavemente.

- Porque o que eu tinha andava a olhar para mim como se tivesse recentemente morto o seu cachorrinho, e depois faltou à escola no dia seguinte, enquanto eu ainda me estava a habituar às coisas, e a Angela e a sua antiga parceira não se importaram com a troca – repliquei.

- Lamento muito ter olhado para ti daquela forma – disse ele, com sinceridade.

- Só não entendo porque é que o quereres-me como sobremesa te faria parecer _zangado _– comentei. – Ajuda-me a entender essa.

Ele fez uma careta – ele parecia fazer isso frequentemente, e não era uma expressão que fizesse muito pela sua atractividade. Não que ele precisasse de alguma ajuda ali.

- Eu estava zangado por estares a…testar o meu controlo. Por me estares a fazer ser menos a pessoa que tento ser.

- O tipo de pessoa que não espeta palhinhas nos colegas durante as aulas.

- Certo. Nada de palhinhas – ele riu, obedientemente. – Não fazia sentido culpar-te. Tu não fizeste nada, mas era como se eu sentisse que tinhas.

Acenei.

- Isso explica a raiva. Mas antes disso, também me andavas a olhar de maneira estranha. Como se eu te confundisse. Qual era o motivo disso? – Tínhamos chegado ao meu carro naquele ponto, e Edward parecia satisfeito – talvez porque eu lhe colocara outra questão em vez de entrar na carrinha e conduzir embora imediatamente?

- O facto de não ser capaz de ler a tua mente – disse ele. – Nunca aconteceu antes, que o tivesse notado. Na verdade, demorei um pouco a notá-lo em ti, simplesmente porque não estava a tentar ler-te até reparar que a escola inteira estava a pensar em ti. Queria saber qual a causa de tanto alarido…e não consegui.

Não estava certa de se Alice contara a Edward – ou pensara nas proximidades de Edward – que ela me dissera que ele gostava de mim. Resolvi não levantar o assunto naquela ocasião.

- Leitura de pensamentos deve ser algo a que te habituas, passado algum tempo.

- Eu não o fazia, antes – disse ele. – Carlisle apercebeu-se do que estava a acontecer antes de mim: eu insistia em responder aos seus pensamentos como se ele os tivesse manifestado em voz alta.

- Porque é que alguns de vocês têm poderes extra e alguns não?

- Não estamos convencidos quanto ao porquê. No meu caso e no de Jasper, pelo menos – só podemos formar conjecturas quanto a Alice – é similar aos nossos pontos fortes enquanto humanos. Eu era muito bom a ler pessoas. Ironicamente, agora que tenho uma habilidade na qual me recostar, penso que deteriorei no que toca a ler faces. Jasper era um líder, muito carismático – ele conseguia acalmar ou exaltar uma multidão mesmo antes de se transformar.

Eu anuí.

- Estou a ter dificuldade em adivinhar o que terá produzido a habilidade da Alice, se a vossa tendência não é só uma coincidência. Boas capacidades de reconhecimento de padrões? Grandes conhecimentos de física?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Seja como for, só porque a Alice e eu temos os talentos mais espampanantes, isso não significa que os outros não tenham características únicas. Rosalie manteve a sua beleza. Emmett é o mais forte. Carlisle tem um talento espantoso para resistir a sangue – ele consegue exercer medicina sem um traço de desconforto. Esme trouxe com ela a habilidade para amar apaixonadamente.

- Quando eu for uma vampira, serei capaz de me tornar invisível? – sugeri. – Tendo em conta que presentemente, sou mentalmente invisível?

Edward rosnou um pouco, do fundo da sua garganta.

- Não tens de ser uma vampira – disse ele. – As visões da Alice nunca são certas. Tem de haver uma maneira de manteres a tua humanidade.

- Duas coisas – disse eu. – Primeiro, não tem de haver uma maneira dessas. O universo está _autorizado_ a ser da maneira que é, ainda que a maneira como ele é vá acabar comigo a ser uma vampira. Segundo, eu a modos que gosto da ideia. Não sei quando será uma boa altura, mas é certo que soa como se fosse uma existência com muitos benefícios.

- Não – disse Edward. – Bella, qualquer um de nós preferiria ser humano!

Olhei-o, incrédula, e ele interrompeu-se a meio da frase.

_- O quê?_ Está bem, a Alice contou-me que o processo de iniciação ou o que quer que seja não é divertido. Posso crer que seja suficientemente não divertido para desejares que não te tivesse acontecido, para que aches que não valeu a pena. Seria algo difícil de acreditar, mas não impossível. Mas porque é que haverias de querer voltar atrás uma vez passada essa parte? Não sei o quão velhos o resto de vocês são, mas tu compreendes que a Alice estaria morta por esta altura, certo? Humanos geralmente não vivem para ultrapassar os cem anos. O que quer que seja de que ela sinta saudades sobre ser humana, já não o teria de qualquer dos modos. E não há nada para amar sobre estar morto.

- Pergunta à Rosalie do que ela sente saudades – disse Edward, sombriamente.

- O que é que ela me dirá?

- A sua resposta – murmurou ele. Abri a porta da minha carrinha.

- Bella – disse Edward, em tom de incentivo. Assumi que ele desejava que eu ficasse.

- Não – disse eu. – Não quero ter conversas crípticas. Se esse é o único tipo de conversa que consegues ter de momento, eu vou para casa telefonar à Jessica. Vejo-te amanhã!

Esperei ter injectado suficiente entusiasmo na minha voz para não soar vingativa. A questão não era essa. Eu não tinha vontade de me desforrar de Edward por ser misterioso, eu só não queria suportar o mistério porque fazê-lo era desagradável. Seria bom se ele eventualmente resolvesse parar de ser vago e de pouca ajuda, mas mesmo que não o dissesse, eu continuaria a obter mais do que queria ao partir quando os seus comentários se tornassem ininformativos.

* * *

><p>Edward não tentou seguir a minha carrinha. Estacionei na ladeira, entrei em casa, e telefonei a Jessica. Ela admitiu que se esquecera por completo dos planos que tínhamos, mas concordou em aparecer depois do jantar para estudar.<p>

Preparei algum molho e comecei a marinar o salmão nele. Peixe cozia depressa o bastante para fazer mais sentido prepará-lo após Charlie chegar a casa. Liguei o temporizador para me lembrar de pré-aquecer o forno com algum avanço, e fiz os trabalhos de casa. Quando acabei com isso, tirei para fora o meu bloco de notas e preservei os pensamentos mais importantes do dia, notavelmente, o bocadinho de não ser nobre nem generosa por estar a tentar emparelhar os meus amigos uns com os outros.

O temporizador tocou quando estava a meio de me interrogar quais as motivações de Edward para não me querer como vampira. Não havia uma razão óbvia. Se ele gostava de mim, ele deveria querer ter-me por perto; ainda que acreditasse que se fartaria de mim, não era um dado adquirido que eu fosse obrigada a ficar com os Cullen para o resto da minha vida eterna. Se eu fosse transformada, como bónus adicional, deixaria de cheirar como comida e ele já não teria de andar constantemente a combater a tentação para me manter junto de si em segurança.

Talvez existissem consequências que Alice não mencionara, das quais ainda não estava ao corrente. (Embora em retrospectiva em julgasse que tinha explicações adequadas para os seus comportamentos. Não me escapava que eu considerara Alice e Edward possivelmente doidos.) Parecia-me pouco plausível, à superfície, que três dias de "nada divertido", ou uma repentina inabilidade de recarregar as baterias por meio de sono, não teriam efeitos nefastos. Teria de inquirir acerca disso mais cuidadosamente. Contudo, fechei o meu bloco de notas e fui ligar o fogão.

O sentido de oportunidade de Charlie era bom: ele chegou mesmo na hora em que o_ bip_ indicou que a temperatura estava correcta para fritar o peixe. Coloquei papel prata sobre uma travessa de levar ao forno e o peixe sobre o papel de prata, e a coisa inteira dentro do fogão, enquanto lhe perguntava como lhe correra o dia.

Forks não tinha muito no departamento de crime. O que Charlie mais apanhava eram infractores do excesso de velocidade, e o ocasional caminhante que achava que seria divertido provocar sarilhos enquanto andava longe de casa. Assim sendo, o seu dia fora desprovido de acontecimentos dignos de nota. Quando ele terminou de o descrever em toda a sua indignidade de nota, eu contei-lhe que me sentara com os Cullen e os Hale para almoçar – ele pareceu ficar feliz com isso.

Estando completa a ritual troca de actividades diárias, comecei a cozer o espinafre; não demorou, e eu queria ter tempo para o terminar quando o salmão ficasse pronto. Charlie ligou a televisão para ver alguns minutos de desporto até o temporizador do fogão soar. Assim que terminámos o jantar, tornei a ligar a Jessica para lhe dar a saber que ia a caminho e confirmar qual o melhor trajecto até casa dela. Esta ficava só a cinco minutos de distância, no bairro ao lado. Estudámos, e após termos revisto a maioria do material, disse-lhe:

- Jessica, muito obrigada por me estares a ajudar com isto. Matemática é a minha pior disciplina depois de Educação Física.

- Obrigada.

- És uma excelente pessoa, sabes. – Os elogios soavam estranhos na minha mente. Mas eu sabia que esse era somente um facto respeitante à minha cabeça. Elogios nunca soavam estranhos às pessoas que os recebiam, a não ser que estas já suspeitassem motivos ulteriores. Fosse como fosse, eu não mentia. Edward podia dizer o que entendesse, mas Jessica aproximara-se de mim e providenciara uma amizade muito valiosa – para além de ajuda com Trigonometria. – Tenho sorte em ter-te como amiga.

Jessica praticamente ronronou.

- És uma querida, Bella.

- Como é que não tens namorado? – perguntei, inocentemente. Jessica amuou.

- Ninguém me pede para sair já há…oh, um par de meses.

_Na muche!_

- Quem é que te pediu para sair, então.

- Daniel White – contou-me ela. Eu não o conhecia pelo nome, embora provavelmente o fosse ter reconhecido pela cara. – Mas eu recusei.

- Então porquê?

- Eu não sei, ele é demasiado…eu não gosto da voz dele – disse ela. Eu estava bem segura de que porque quer que tivesse rejeitado Daniel, ela não fazia ideia e estava a inventar aquilo nesse preciso momento.

- Talvez devesses pedir ao Mike para sair. Ele tem uma voz bastante bonita.

- O quê? – Jessica pareceu sobressaltada. – Bem, eu suponho que ele tem. – Mike soava algo cheio de alma e rouco quando falava, como um cantor de música _country,_ ou assim. Agora que Jessica identificara "voz" como um critério importante, isso tinha hipóteses de jogar em favor dele. – Mas eu não convido rapazes para sair excepto quando é um baile em que a rapariga escolhe.

- Huh? Porque não? – inquiri, fingindo confusão. – Estamos no século vinte e um!

- Bem, sim, mas…- Ela interrompeu-se, considerando. Eu não me pronunciei por temer estragar o que adivinhava ser uma corrente de pensamentos útil. – Mas é verdade que ele soa bem, não é?

Eu concordei, sorrindo encorajadoramente.

- Talvez eu o faça, não sei – disse ela, brincando com os seus caracóis. Aquilo era provavelmente o melhor que eu conseguiria assim tão cedo. Acenei novamente e fingi-me distraída por um co-seno.

* * *

><p>Sentei-me com os meus amigos humanos para o almoço de quinta-feira, depois de Alice me ter apanhado na porta e prometido ligar-me mais tarde sobre encontramo-nos para passar o tempo. Jessica não convidou Mike para sair, mas sentou-se ao lado dele para travar uma conversa que o envolvia mais do que ao resto da mesa.<p>

Angela perguntou-me se eu vira o arco-íris de há pouco. Eu vira-o. Começava a pensar que as demonstrações de poderes vampíricos que tinha planeado se revelariam inúteis; já tinha fortes expectativas de que estas se processariam tal e qual como Alice mas descrevera, e não antecipava que os testes me ensinassem algo, como era suposto fazerem.

Quase me fazia lembrar as "experiências" realizadas em aulas de ciências – o livro diria qual o procedimento a seguir, e se o resultado obtido fosse diferente do descrito no livro, isso significava que um erro fora cometido, e não que se acabava de fazer uma descoberta revolucionária acerca de ciências ou física ou o que quer que fosse. Eu de facto gostava de ciência, mas não de repetição – as coisas que eram dadas aos estudantes nem sequer aproximavam a possibilidade de haver a surpresa concedida a estudos de replicação oficiais.

Aquilo que eu antecipava era chegar à beira daquilo que os vampiros sabiam sobre si próprios, e juntar-me a eles para descobrir mais e melhores detalhes. Talvez eles possuíssem uma idade combinada de vários séculos, mas existia um vasto espaço de hipóteses, e eu não tinha razão para crer que algum deles fosse detentor de disposições experimentais fora do comum. Por exemplo, estava disposta a apostar bom dinheiro em como nenhum deles tentara verificar se o alcance do poder do Edward era afectado por campos magnéticos, ou se Alice podia ser neutralizada por alguém que insistisse em se distrair enquanto tentava tomar uma decisão.

Interroguei-me, brevemente, se o dom de Jasper funcionaria em mim se ele o tentasse. Eu era anormalmente boa a moderar as minhas próprias emoções. Se ele me tentasse acalmar quando eu escolhesse estar zangada, ou, mais provável, atendendo às circunstâncias em que semelhante teste seria efectuado, escolhesse estar _mesmo desconfortável_, quão bem iria isso resultar? Se ele realmente apenas afectava factores não-mentais, eu podia ser tão susceptível a ele como qualquer outra pessoa.

No entanto, estava céptica quando a intervenção puramente física poder exercer um controlo tão infalível como os outros vampiros haviam dado a entender que ele possuía. Além disso, eu encontrava-se sob a impressão de que o poder dele funcionava em vampiros, também. Eles não tinham batimento cardíacos para modificar – com o que é que ele andava a mexer, quando ajustava humores vampíricos?

Porque era Edward incapaz de me ler? Quão à frente conseguia Alice ver? Em que sentidos, se algum, eram as visões dela úteis quando retratavam futuros que não seriam? Que poderes iria eu ter, como vampira? Já acontecera vampiros virem com poderes especiais duplicados? Que outros existiam no mundo? Haveria grande variância nas suas habilidades-padrão, como força e velocidade? (Edward dissera que Emmett era o mais forte da família, mas não por quanto e quão comuns variações como aquela eram.) Como é que alimentarem-se de humanos em vez de animais afectava as suas psicologias, o seu físico, os seus poderes? Como funcionava a transformação? Porque mudavam os olhos de cor? O que os fazia a todos tão bonitos? Como eram capazes de ser flexíveis sem deixarem poeira por todo o lado, tendo a pele como a tinham? O cabelo deles crescia? Quais eram os hábitos sociais de vampiros em geral, e no que diferia da norma a família que eu conhecia? Como tinham os Volturi chegado ao poder, e quem trabalhava para eles? Porque é que humanos haveriam de cheirar mais apelativamente para eles do que qualquer outra espécie – o que havia no nosso sangue?

Havia tanto para ponderar. Estar sentada em Biologia em vez de sair com um montão de blocos de notas e investigar vampiros durante uma semana inteira era como forçar-me a não coçar uma comichão terrível quando tinha unhas perfeitamente boas ao dispor. Corri o risco de puxar para fora o bloco e anotar as minhas questões, o que ajudou ligeiramente; ao menos nenhuma delas se perderia, e quando tivesse essa possibilidade, eu poderia dar-lhes seguimento. Angela não parecia curiosa, mas Edward devia ter escutado o arranhar do meu lápis e adivinhado que era eu, pois ele voltou-se para olhar. Ele interiorizou a imagem de mim a escrevinhar no bloco numa mirada rápida, e então girou novamente.

Biologia chegou a um fim misericordioso. Tentei não pensar em mais questões relativas a vampiros durante Educação Física, dados o ar suspeito e embaraço físico do acto de escrever num bloco de notas a partir da pose em que estava. Fui parcialmente bem-sucedida: meditei apenas em variações e extrapolações das questões que já anotara, que esperava conseguir reconstruir quando tornasse a olhar para as minhas notas, ainda que primeiro se escapassem da minha mente. Quando Educação Física acabou, pausei para anotar palavras-chave úteis como _"Koinofilia?" e "Evolução!" e "(& unhas)",_ para depois proceder porta fora e me dirigir à minha carrinha.

Edward apareceu e pôs-se a andar junto de mim uma vez mais; senti que havia ali um padrão em vias de se formar.

- Olá, Bella – disse ele.

- Olá, Edward – repliquei.

- O que é que tu tanto escreves nos teus blocos de notas? – quis ele saber.

- Eu tenho por hábito não partilhar essa informação – volvi.

- Hmm, – disse ele. – Porque é que eu não haveria de me ir embora agora, já que estás a ser críptica?

- Força, se é isso que queres – disse eu, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu quero não contar-te sobre os meus blocos de notas mais do que quero falar contigo. E vou ver-te novamente dentro de uma hora para o teste de estão-a-brincar-comigo-ou-quê, a não ser que a Alice se tenha enganado.

Aquela resposta não pareceu agradar-lhe, e assim, continuei:

- Além disso, eu não disse "Ei, Edward, devias tomar uma decisão com base em algo que eu escrevi no meu bloco de notas", para depois me recusar a mostrar-te o que escrevi. Enquanto que tu pelos vistos pensas que eu deveria achar algo sobre a Rosalie suficientemente informativo para aquilo que escolho fazer com a minha vida, mas não me dizes o que é – e tu não justificaste isso com algo como a Rosalie preferir que não partilhes a sua informação pessoal comigo.

- Ela provavelmente preferiria isso – disse ele.

- Então não me devias contar essas coisas sobre ela. Até pode ser esse o porquê de não me teres contado, mas não mo disseste na altura. E se sabias que não tinhas intenção de me contar, não havia razão para o mencionar. Pode ter havido causa para falares com a Rosalie e pedir-lhe para falar comigo, ou por permissão para me contares tu próprio. Mas nenhuma razão para mencionar que a informação existe, se não tencionas dar-ma e nem sequer tens a certeza de que a posso obter da fonte correcta.

Ele pareceu um pouco atrapalhado.

- Desculpa.

- Desculpas aceites. – Chegámos à minha carrinha. Eu abri a porta.

- Outra vez de partida?

- Não sei durante quanto tempo é suposto que eu fique a fazer ciência com vocês, e por isso quero ir para casa e assegurar-me de que o meu pai encontrará uma sanduíche quando regressar. Suponho que te podes juntar a mim, já que vamos para o mesmo sítio mais tarde – Dei de ombros novamente. Estava a tentar mostrar-me despreocupada, mas começava a sentir-me ligeiramente desconfortável com o facto de Edward ter uma paixoneta por mim.

Seria tão complicado, pelo menos até me tornar uma vampira. Em não pequena parte, isso devia-se a ele ansiar pelo meu sangue: ele conseguia aparentemente manter a ânsia sob controlo em circunstâncias sociais normais, mas era incapaz de saber se o seu controlo se manteria com contacto físico significativo. E se – após pensar muito mais – eu decidisse que não estava interessada nele, não estava convicta de ser capaz de me livrar dele.

Ele ocupou o banco do passageiro enquanto eu tentava mascarar o alarme que essa noção me fazia sentir. Saí do parque de estacionamento para a estrada, procurando adiar considerações futuras para uma altura em que não estivesse ao volante de um veículo em movimento. Seria muito mais seguro para mim fazer uma escolha se estivesse a segurar um jarro de mostarda em vez disso.

* * *

><p>Eu não fiz com que nós – bem, eu – morrêssemos no percurso até minha casa. Edward queixou-se da minha obediência aos limites de velocidade; eu não falei. Ele seguiu-me para dentro de casa e tomou uma cadeira enquanto eu me ocupava com sanduíches e ingredientes.<p>

Não se encontrava dentro das minhas habilidades tomar iniciativas de auto-defesa se Edward, ou qualquer outro vampiro, decidisse confrontar-me fisicamente. Seria uma luta menos justa do que eu _versus_ um mosquito: aqueles insectos eram difíceis de apanhar. Os vampiros eram tão mais velozes do que eu que seria tão difícil acertarem-me como seria baterem no lado de um celeiro. Isso seria verdade ainda que eu não fosse campeã reinante da Taça Mundial de Desastrados. Também não se aplicava apenas a situações em que um vampiro resolvesse matar-me: eu era vulnerável a qualquer cenário em que alguém decidisse restringir os meus movimentos, magoar-me, tirar-me os meus pertences, ou fazer de mim o que quisesse.

Confeccionar a sanduíche de Charlie era calmante, e comecei a fazer uma segunda quando terminei com a primeira, em parte por essa razão e em parte porque sabia ser provável que ele conseguisse comer as duas. Com a cabeça ligeiramente mais aclarada, pensei para mim que na verdade, estava mais ou menos na mesma posição com a maioria dos humanos. Eu era a campeão reinante em matéria de ser desastrado, não particularmente forte, rápida, ou capaz de atravessar superfícies planas e estáveis. Não possuía razões para esperar afastar-me triunfantemente se, digamos, Mike ou Eric decidissem que queriam lutar contra mim.

Comecei a preparar uma terceira sanduíche, para embrulhar e levar comigo para o jantar, assumindo que vampiros não tinham comida normal. Eu era comida de vampiro. Se um vampiro "normal" me visse andar com Edward, este presumiria que ele queria o seu almoço aquecido para mais tarde, e que era esse o único motivo para eu ainda ter pulsação. E esse facto tornava Edward muito mais perigoso que Mike e Eric.

Outros factos que tornavam Edward mais perigoso eram a sua impunidade a tudo, o não poder mandá-lo embora, e, ironicamente, o facto de que eu não estava convicta de que não o queria de volta. Ele tinha impunidade ao que quer que fizesse pois, se algo corresse mal e eu regressasse a casa, contar a Charlie não serviria de nada: o meu pai era tão vulnerável como eu – o que se aplicava a todos os humanos.

Eu não podia livrar-me dele porque ele conseguia ler mentes: se tentasse mandar Jessica atrás dele (ignorando, para os propósitos da experiência, que tinha certeza absoluta de que ela o tentara sozinha e fora rejeitada) ele veria isso nos pensamentos dela assim que ela primeiro se insinuasse, e compreenderia o que se estava a passar.

E porque eu não podia dizer com certeza que não me encontrava interessada nele e o queria longe, eu não desejava fazer algo drástico como sair da cidade a meio da noite e mudar-me para a Tailândia. Isso poderia proteger-me de todos os perigos associados com ser o objecto dos afectos de um vampiro; eu suspeitava que pelo menos me tornaria difícil de encontrar, embora não impossível para alguém com suficiente dinheiro e magia. No entanto, faria com que achassem não valer a pena perseguir-me, se fizesse um bom trabalho nesse aspecto. Mas era impossível para mim evitar esses perigos enquanto mantinha as vantagens.

- Não achas que já fizeste sanduíches suficientes? – perguntou ele da sua cadeira, na sua voz de mel. Eu fitei as minhas mãos e reparei que sem dar por isso, já pegara num quarto par de fatias de pão.

- Ooops – disse, pondo o pão de volta. – Sim, já fiz suficientes. – Coloquei as duas que eram para Charlie num prato no frigorífico, debaixo de papel celofane, e embrulhei a terceira e pu-la na minha mochila. – Suponho que agora podemos ir a tua casa e encontrar-nos com a tua família.

- Ainda não – disse ele. – O Carlisle vai trabalhar até mais tarde, e ele queria conhecer-te antes de começarmos. Haverá tempo suficiente para tudo se partirmos dentro de meia hora, mesmo obedecendo ao limite de velocidade. – Ele fez um ruído desdenhoso à última frase.

- Tu sabes que o meu pai é um polícia – apontei, sentando-me.

- Sim, eu sei. Julgo lembrar-me que também usas um cinto de segurança.

- Estou a começar a ter a impressão de que não me sentiria lá muito feliz em deixar-te guiar-me a lado algum – disse eu.

- Sou provavelmente um condutor mais seguro do que tu – desafiou ele. – Mais experiência, reflexos melhores.

- E uma colisão pior se bateres mesmo assim – disse eu – se fores a centro e cinquenta quilómetros por hora. Isto está a começar a transformar-se no tipo de discussão que só pode ser resolvida com matemática, no entanto, e eu estou a poupar a minha tolerância a números para os trabalhos de casa de Trigonometria.

- Eu provavelmente deveria levar-nos à casa, no entanto – disse ele.

- Vais estar a guiar a cento e cinquenta quilómetros hora? Tendo em conta que a Alice não me vê morta, penso que prefiro aceitar quaisquer que sejam os riscos tradicionais associados a ser eu a guiar do que experimentar esse horror.

- Se acreditas que já és imortal, porque te sentirias aterrorizada? – perguntou ele, soando descontente. Ainda pelo facto de que eu esperava tornar-me uma vampira, ou devido à menos importante questão presente? Não sabia dizer.

- Eu não sou inteiramente perfeita no que toca a só ter emoções que façam sentido – respondi. – E seja como for, prefiro não viajar a cento e cinquenta quilómetros hora num carro, seja isso perigoso para mim ou não. Eu prefiro não fazer coisas que vão escandalizar Charlie; eu prefiro não fazer coisas que façam quem assista acreditar que se encontram em perigo, e eu a modos que gosto da paisagem daqui. O facto de que eu ficaria aterrorizada ao ter de viajar a cento e cinquenta à hora faz-me mais eficaz em tratar de não viajar assim ao automaticamente dizer-me para abrandar se o contador de velocidade se deslocar demasiado para a direita, o que significa que manter o medo me torna melhor a conseguir as coisas que quero.

Esse discurso pareceu deixar Edward surpreso, uma vez mais.

- És uma pessoa extraordinária, Bella – afirmou ele, após um silêncio.

- Obrigada – Renée sempre insistira que elogios eram presentes que deviam ser aceites, e que era rude recusá-los, não importando o quão tolos soavam; eu concordava, e fazia um constante esforço para colocar a teoria em prática. Já ultrapassara o facto de ter muito em comum com os meus pais aos quinze anos. Havia mecanismos robustos e bem-estabelecidos a assegurar que eu sairia parecida a eles, e quando não me encontrava a meio de uma fita de ansiedade adolescente, eu amava os meus pais e mentalizava-me de que existiam no muito pessoas muito piores com quem me parecer.

Isso não queria dizer que não me esforçava por eliminar as suas piores qualidades – Renée tinha uma atitude despistada à qual eu conscientemente me opunha em mim própria, apesar de ter tão pouco trabalho em o conseguir que suspeitava que talvez, nesse aspecto, tivesse saído a Charlie (ele era do género sólido e responsável.)

- Não tens de quê. – Houve mais outro silêncio. Interroguei-me se seria um desafio para mim falar com Edward só porque eu sabia que ele gostava de mim e ele não sabia que eu sabia (ou assim pensava). Era, no entanto, bom que ele ainda não me tivesse dito nada a respeito, pela mesma razão pela qual era bom que Eric e Mike estivessem a manter o silêncio acerca dos seus problemas análogos: dava-me mais tempo para pensar.

Ele era demasiado lindo. Essa era a palavra que Jessica escolhera quando eu primeiro a questionara acerca dos Cullen, e era precisamente a palavra indicada, embora eu tivesse à minha disposição muitas outras igualmente aproveitáveis como "bonitos" e "comestíveis". Eu notara-o, mesmo quando acreditava que ele me odiava; teria sido difícil não dar por isso. A sua voz estava a par com o aspecto, e eu estaria a iludir-me se tentasse fingir que descobrir que ele era rico não fizera as minhas sobrancelhas erguer.

_Sim, sim, muito superficial da minha parte,_ mas importava-me mais estar correcta do que fingir-me profunda. Se procurasse convencer-me de que achava Edward interessante por razões profundas, isso iria conduzir-me a um trajecto circular de raciocínios patetas que podiam, literalmente, matar-me. Seria mais fácil para mim cometer actos estúpidos e arriscar-me com Edward se me julgasse imersa até às pontas dos cabelos em adoração romântica. Teria menos probabilidade de me comportar como uma idiota em seu redor se reconhecesse que ele era um tipo quente (bem, frio) e rico, que soava como um anjo e tinha super-poderes sexy, e que todas essas coisas não eram irrelevantes para mim.

Dando um passo atrás e recuando diante de todos esses admissivelmente relevantes factos, voltei-me para noções mais práticas: nenhuma das qualidades nessa lista se restringia a Edward. A combinação não era unicamente encontrada em Edward. A combinação nem sequer era única a Edward dentro de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, apesar de os seus irmãos estarem tomados e nenhum deles se aproximar daquilo que eu consideraria "o meu género", se alguma vez tivesse namorado.

Edward não era a única pessoa interessada em mim, mesmo a partir da passada semana e meia. Se ele detinha outros, mais raros, traços de personalidade que me apelavam, eu ainda não sabia quais estes eram. Fosse como fosse, não havia obrigação de apressar as coisas. Ambos iríamos viver para sempre. E assim que também eu fosse uma vampira, seria capaz de separar melhor a parte de mim que talvez quisesse Edward da parte de mim que talvez não tivesse outra escolha.

- Hora de ir – disse Edward, após uma muito, muito longa pausa na conversa.

- A Alice disse que ia ligar – apontei. Ele sorriu.

- Eu sou o telefone.

_Oh._

- Estou a ver. Podes guiar, se prometeres não acelerar demais.

- Na verdade, pensei que podíamos ir a pé. Iria ser complicado fazer a tua carrinha chegar ao lugar onde a Alice nos vê, e não é possível guiar o caminho inteiro até lá de qualquer das maneiras.

- Eu na verdade não sei o quão longe a tua casa fica…- comecei, tencionando protestar a favor dos meus joelhos e pés e outras partes que facilmente ficavam feridas e inspiradas a rebelar-se contra mim.

- Demasiado longe para tu andares. – Edward cortou-me a palavra, e eu emiti um minúsculo ruído de desaprovação, mas ele estava a contar-me algo que eu desejava saber, e podia sempre informá-lo mais tarde de que ele não me deveria interromper. – Se quiseres lá chegar ainda hoje, isto é. Eu levo-te.

- Tu estás a propor carregar-me por uma distância de vários quilómetros – disse eu, céptica. Claro que ele era capaz de fisicamente levantar algo do meu tamanho e correr rapidamente. Mas seria ele capaz de me carregar a mim _daquela maneira_ – erguendo-me do chão e aproximando-me perigosamente do seu nariz – sem cair na tentação de querer dar uma mordidela?

Já para não dizer que não soava muito confortável.

- Vou mais depressa que a tua carrinha. Charlie ficaria tão escandalizado quanto possível, se soubesse que te andas a associar com vampiros, pelo que não estarás a piorar a situação se me deixares levar-te, eu sou capaz de evitar quaisquer testemunhas facilmente impressionáveis, correr muito depressa não é ilegal, e a paisagem do nosso destino é melhor do que qualquer coisa que possas ver a partir da auto-estrada – disse ele, sorrindo pacientemente. – Além disso, assim podemos saltar a parte do teste na qual tu tens de encontrar um bom ponto para nos ver correr uma distância interessante.

Essas coisas eram provavelmente todas verdadeiras.

- Tens a certeza de que isto não tornará extra provável que eu vá precisar de uma visita à mesinha dos sumos e bolos da cruz-vermelha?

Ele demorou um bocado a juntar as peças, e aí assumiu um ar solene.

- Eu não te vou magoar, Bella – disse, suavemente. Fechei os olhos, barrando a assimilação da visão distractiva dos seus olhos (dourados, ainda.)

- Eu estou consciente de que _não preferes_ magoar-me, de que _sabes_ que seria errado magoar-me, e que _tentarás_ não me magoar. Eu também estou consciente de que quando tinha sete anos, eu _não preferia_ roubar, e _sabia_ que era errado, e _tentei_ não o fazer, e acabei na mesma com o grosso da vendinha de bolos da Renée metade na minha cara e metade no meu estômago, porque chocolate é muito delicioso. E eu estou consciente de que tu me achas muito, muito deliciosa.

Abri os olhos novamente. Edward estava a olhar-me, tristemente, magoado pela minha desconfiança.

- A Alice não te vê morta – recordou-me ele.

Funguei para mim mesma, retirei as previsões climáticas de Alice do meu bolso, e confirmei que fazia nevoeiro, tal como ela me dissera que devia esperar para este período de trinta e cinco minutos de quinta-feira à tarde. Tornei a dobrar o papel e guardei-o uma vez mais.

- Assim me foi dado a entender.

- Há qualquer outra coisa que possa fazer para te fazer sentir segura? – perguntou ele. Tratava-se de uma questão justa. E a resposta óbvia para ela, "Não me comas!", era tola. Se ele me comesse, eu já não teria medo.

- Deixa-me pensar – pedi, e ele anuiu. Pensei. Edward já sabia sobre os blocos de notas, pelo que supus que podia escrever neles sem divulgar informação que desejava manter para mim, mas decidi contra.

Em primeiro lugar, seria uma má escolha provocá-lo sem necessidade com o facto de que os apontamentos se destinavam apenas aos meus olhos. Em segundo lugar, eu tinha ouvido acerca de um truque em que até um humano estava apto a adivinhar o que se estava a escrever: desse-se um marcador grande e barulhento a alguém, e olhasse-se para o lado após mandar outra pessoa escrever um número de um a dez, e a partir do número e duração dos riscos do marcador, adivinhava-se qual. Era muito melhor que confiar no acaso, e eu adivinhei que a audição vampira era provavelmente capaz de distinguir todas as letras do alfabeto, se o vampiro em questão se desse ao trabalho de o tentar.

Uma característica que eu não atribuía a Edward era a tendência para evitar escrupulosamente apanhar a informação que se encontrasse ao seu dispor.

- Com que frequência é que humanos cheiram extra-deliciosamente para vampiros em geral? – quis saber.

- Não habitualmente. Para mim, foste a única; sou um vampiro desde 1918 – forneceu ele, assim que abri a boca para perguntar. – Emmett diz que lhe…_aconteceu_…duas vezes, desde que se transformou, em 1935. Uma mais forte que a outra. Mais ninguém que eu conheça passou pelo mesmo, mas – acrescentou ele, relutantemente – nenhuma das de Emmett era tão forte como tu.

- Emmett comeu as suas? – inquiri, obtusamente, e Edward acenou ao de leve, enrugando a testa e não me encarando. – E tu, Edward, já comeste um humano pessoalmente? – Eu não me encontrava segura de qual a sua resposta seria. Se Emmett pertencia à família e comera pelo menos duas pessoas, Edward podia tê-lo feito também; claramente, eles não rejeitavam parentes à conta de pequenos lapsos como assassinato.

Ele hesitou. Só ligeiramente demais.

- Eu vou ao volante – disse eu. – Alice, ou outra pessoa qualquer, pode encontrar-se connosco e carregar-me durante a parte complicada. – E levantei-me, e fui direita ao meu carro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Vampirologia 101**

* * *

><p>Não adiantava detestar, ressentir, ou mesmo gritar com Edward, ou Emmett, ou qualquer outro vampiro membro da família Cullen que se tivesse descuidado no passado. Não traria nenhuma das vítimas de regresso. Até ao ponto em que qualquer um deles se importava com a minha opinião, os Cullen podiam adivinhar qual ela era. Adicionar gritos estridentes não os deteria significativamente. Para mais, eu nem sabia se era <em>razoável <em>esperar comportamento perfeito da parte de vampiros. Quantos deles existiam no mundo? Não interessava muito. A "maioria" dos vampiros alimentava-se de humanos, e todos os vampiros eram feitos a partir _de_ humanos, a maioria dos quais não se encontravam activamente inclinados para assassinato. Algo sobre a transição – algo sobre o qual eu sabia pouco – transformava humanos em criaturas homicidas e sedentas de sangue, e os Cullen, mais os seus amigos em Denali, faziam o que podiam para evitar a tentação. Não era possível reverter a transformação e torná-los numa espécie menos predadora. Tudo o que restava a fazer era controlar os danos. Analisei-me a mim mesma, rapidamente, e determinei que mesmo que tivesse essa capacidade, não tinha estômago para denunciar a família, de forma a proteger um número indeterminado de futuras vítimas.

_Adiantava_ asseverar qual o factor que criava a sede, e determinar se ou não eu seria capaz de lidar com ele, antes de entregar a minha mortalidade. Teria de os questionar a esse respeito. Considerei começar por Edward, mas seria constrangedor demais. Alice parecia mais segura, para principiar.

Edward ofereceu-me os detalhes de qualquer dos modos, após nos termos feito à estrada há já um minuto.

- À direita ali em cima – murmurou ele. – E não foi…tão mau como possas estar a imaginar.

- Eu não tinha uma contagem de fatalidades específica em mente – repliquei, pausadamente. – Foi só um?

- Não – disse ele. – Não, não foi. Mas…eu sei que não gostas que eu leia mentes, mas eu consigo fazê-lo, e isso permitiu-me ser selectivo, em certos aspectos. – Fiz uma cara céptica, embora sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Edward prosseguiu. – Quando o Carlisle me transformou, de início, é claro que só o lia a ele. A sua perfeita sinceridade. Entendi de imediato o porquê de ele viver da maneira que vivia. Foi difícil, mas durante quase uma década, mantive o meu cadastro limpo. E então decidi…não vou fingir que me descontrolei e fiz o que fiz num aceso de emoção. Eu decidi experimentar um novo modo de vida. Mas fui selectivo, como disse. Dirigi-me às grandes cidades, descobri algumas pessoas verdadeiramente maléficas. Disse a mim mesmo que se me acontecesse apanhar um assassino a perseguir uma rapariga através de uma viela, e eu a salvasse, então seguramente não era tão terrível assim. Era uma racionalização. Continuo a ser um assassino. Mas…- Ele pausou, aguardando a minha reacção.

- Oh – suspirei eu. Isso era…isso era melhor. Ele parecia pensar que era pior que se tivesse tratado de uma decisão consciente em vez de um momento de perda de controlo. Eu não concordava, parcialmente porque me deixava mais segura. Se ele resolvesse alimentar-se de humanos novamente, bem, eu era um pouco mais _apelativa _que algumas vítimas em potencial, mas eu era apelativa de um modo impulsivo e menos de um modo deliberado. Se eu não me encontrasse numa sala com ele, e ele ruminasse para si que realmente preferia voltar a mastigar humanos, seria mais provável que se dirigisse a outra cidade grande, localizasse outra vítima apropriadamente depravada, e a comesse a ela em vez de mim.

Ele sabia que eu tinha família – Charlie, em particular, podia tornar as coisas inconvenientes; mesmo um polícia morto que desaparecesse misteriosamente ou fosse descoberto exangue chamaria a atenção das restantes autoridades. Além disso, eu suspeitava que a Alice ficaria, no mínimo, aborrecida com Edward se ele me comesse.

Era então possível que me encontrasse mais segura do que pensara. Ainda seria estúpido tentar os seus impulsos, e, por exemplo, eu continuava a pensar que não fazia sentido tê-lo a carregar-me a alta velocidade quando o vento podia soprar Essência de Bella extraconcentrada directamente para os seus pulmões.

- Então, depois de um pouco menos de cinco anos disso – disse Edward, em tom culpado – eu voltei para casa, para Carlisle e Esme. Eles receberam-me de braços abertos, como um filho prodígio. Foi muito mais do que eu merecia.

- Na verdade, isso deixa-me consideravelmente mais descansada – disse eu, honestamente. Estava prestes a perguntar-lhe porque não fazia ele um hábito de dar seguimento à rotina de Batman, sem beberagens gratuitas – de noite, talvez, quando ele não tinha de dormir e para ser tematicamente apropriado – mas aí, apercebi-me. Isso seria conspícuo_. Comer_ humanos era aceitável, e aparentemente, os Volturi não se podiam importar menos com qual o algoritmo de selecção que um dado vampiro utilizava. Amarrá-los e depositá-los incólumes, com uma lista de crimes pregada às camisas, na soleira da esquadra da polícia mais próxima…iria provavelmente arranhar o secretismo colectivo.

Edward parecia confundido. Clarifiquei-o.

- Sinto-me mais descansada em comparação com quando não sabia os detalhes. Não em comparação com quando ainda não me tinha apercebido de que tinhas morto alguém.

- És uma rapariga muito desconcertante, Bella Swan – declarou ele, a meia-voz. – Vai por esta saída. Tens mesmo de conduzir assim, devagar? – Eu estava a conduzir precisamente ao limite máximo de velocidade.

- Não acredito que a minha carrinha vá aguentar muito mais, para ser sincera. Talvez eu devesse deixar-te guiar, desde que - uma vez que tens os melhores reflexos de entre nós dois.

- Penso que isso só pioraria. Eu gosto de conduzir depressa – disse Edward, sorrindo ligeiramente. – Não é tão insuportável ter-te a conduzir devagar como ser eu mesmo a guiar esta coisa chocha.

- Está bem, então sou eu a condutora oficial.

- Para a próxima, devias simplesmente deixar-me carregar-te até lá. – Eu não me encontrava ao corrente de planos para uma próxima vez, mas supus que pela maneira como as coisas iam encaminhadas, tornaria a visitar os vampiros eventualmente.

- Não estou convencida de ser boa ideia carregares-me, mesmo com a parte de me sentir ligeiramente mais segura. Se correres, isso irá apenas atirar o meu cheiro para a tua cara, a não ser que me leves às cavalitas, e não estou muito confiante quanto a aguentar-me nelas à velocidade a que me levarás.

- A Alice não te contou, durante a Vampirologia 101, que não precisámos de respirar? – inquiriu Edward. Oh, isso era interessante.

- Tu não respiras?

- Nós respirámos – corrigiu ele. – Conseguimos cheirar, o que exige respiração, e falamos, o que requer ar. Mas se não estivermos com disposição para fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, não nos magoará se simplesmente pararmos – ele deteve-se. – Foi assim que me aguentei no primeiro dia que te sentaste em Biologia. Assim que me consegui conter, sustive a respiração até a aula terminar.

- E isso não te dificultaria a corrida? – Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Ar não é um combustível para nós como o é para humanos.

- Talvez, então, embora precise de admitir que não soa lá muito confortável. – Essa parte aplicar-se-ia aos seus irmãos também, porém. – Mas se estivesses a fazê-lo, não poderíamos estar a ter esta agradável conversa sobre como o podes fazer.

Essa arrancou-lhe uma risada franca, que adicionou charme e cor à frase "Encosta na casa grande ali". Subi pela ladeira, admirando a casa. Era realmente grande. Eu notara que havíamos abandonado os limites da cidade, passando sobre a ponte do rio Calawah e continuando para norte por estradas pouco sinalizadas. Boa porção da viagem fora através de floresta cerrada. Perguntei-me se os vampiros teriam limpo muitas das árvores para tornar possível guiar através dela. O caminho era surpreendentemente suave; eles provavelmente não desejavam ter os seus bonitos carros a abanar de cada vez que conduziam para a escola. A casa em si era de um branco desmaiado, de arquitectura graciosa, e quando saí da carrinha notei que a parede sul inteira era uma janela enorme: só vidro.

O efeito era impressionante.

- Gostas? – perguntou Edward, fechando a porta do passageiro atrás de si quando saltou para fora. Acenei, sorridente. – A Esme tem uma apreciação por arquitectura – disse, com uma pontinha de afeição.

- Ela construiu esta casa? – Eu conseguia visualizá-lo – um vampiro a levantar com facilidade traves, a pregar pregos nos sítios correctos pressionando-os como teclas de um piano, e a cortar vidro passando um daqueles dedos pétreos por ele.

- Restaurou-a – disse Edward. – Ela gosta de remendar velhos locais históricos. Mas há muito dela neste lugar. – Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. – Aí vem ela – continuou. – Bella, parece que está na hora de conheceres os meus pais.

* * *

><p>Carlisle e Esme saíram de casa, fecharam as portas atrás de si, e então, não tendo razões para esconder a sua velocidade, apareceram à nossa frente, de a trinta metros de distância, demasiado rapidamente para seguir os seus movimentos. Quando pararam, Carlisle tinha um braço em torno dos ombros de Esme e ela um à volta da sua cintura; eles pareciam de facto muito pitorescos.<p>

O bom doutor tinha uma aparência que sugeria que os maiores problemas na sua vida eram ter enfermeiras e pacientes a dar em cima dele. Ele parecia estar na casa dos vinte _– cedo_ na casa dos vinte. A única maneira da qual o conseguia imaginar como tendo trinta e cinco era se vivesse num dado lugar durante quinze anos e apostasse na descrença das pessoas em seu redor. Ele era loiro, a sua pele a mesma cor de cal que a dos outros, e os seus olhos eram pretos – não dourados. Eu precisava de indagar qual o significado disso, provavelmente não era aleatório. Ele ostentava um sorriso caloroso, paternal, que dirigiu primeiro a Edward antes de olhar para mim.

Esme parecia ligeiramente mais velha, e isso provavelmente ajudava no subterfúgio, mas ela era claramente ainda jovem e adorável (será que ninguém nunca convertia octogenários?). O seu cabelo era de um loiro ruivo meio amanteigado e ela tinha olhos cor de topázio, mais escuros que o dourado de Edward mas não tão escuros como os de Carlisle. Ela era arredondada – não pesada, mas com ar confortável de abraçar (o que eu sabia não corresponder à realidade) e uns quantos centímetros mais baixa que o marido. Tudo sobre o seu rosto – com formato de coração e tal e qual tão bonito como o de Alice – fazia-a ter um aspecto maternal; não me surpreendia que fosse esse o papel que ela ocupava.

- Bem-vinda, Bella – disse Esme, com calor e uma voz amorosa que fazia par com a sua aparência. – Estamos tão contentes por finalmente te podermos conhecer. – Senti-me confortada de imediato. Nada a ver com a magia de Jasper, só os meus detectores de mentiras a silenciarem completamente enquanto escutava Esme expressar o seu prazer em ter-me em sua casa. Sorri-lhe de volta, quase demais, e agradeci-lhe.

Carlisle estendeu-me a sua mão para que a apertasse.

- É bom que tenhas vindo – disse ele. – Entendo que vamos estar a demostrar várias características da nossa espécie para ti? – Ele tinha uma voz amável e suave, que imaginei ajudar imenso com doentes difíceis.

- É esse o plano, apesar de estar a começar a pensar que será redundante – admiti. – Estou bastante segura de que vocês são todos mesmo vampiros que têm mesmo superpoderes e serão capazes de levantar qualquer objecto pesado que vos aponte, mais tudo aquilo que a minha lista exige. Eu não cancelei sobretudo porque foram todos levados a esperar que os testes iam acontecer, e para não me sentir uma idiota no improvável caso de mais tarde se descobrir que são todos ilusionistas com má circulação.

Carlisle riu-se.

- Não há problema – declarou ele – e irá dar-nos uma chance de te conhecer melhor. Alice informou-nos de que irás fazer parte da família.

Eu não estava certa de se ele queria dizer que Alice pensava que eu seria uma vampira, ou se ela recentemente me vira ir casar com Edward, ou coisa do género – e com Edward parado ali mesmo, eu não podia perguntar. Assim, só sorri para ele e perguntei para onde nos dirigíamos.

- A clareira onde jogamos basebol – disse Edward. – Emmett, Alice e Jasper já lá estão. – Ele interrompeu-se, para depois inquirir: - Esme, podes carregá-la?

Eu não esperara aquilo. Tínhamos discutido o facto de que ele não necessitava de respirar – haveria alguma outra razão pela qual fosse perigoso que só agora lhe ocorrera? Ele estivera todo a favor da ideia minutos antes. Esme também não parecia ver o sentido disso, mas ela olhou para mim em busca de confirmação, e eu acenei. Ela deu dois passos até mim e levantou-me gentilmente nos seus braços, um atrás das minhas costas e outro debaixo dos meus joelhos. Não era tão desconfortável como imaginara, embora eu não fosse escolher sentar-me daquela maneira quando tentasse ler ou relaxar.

Esme olhou para Carlisle, que sacudiu a cabeça, e os três vampiros arrancaram.

* * *

><p>Esme era rápida. E ela nem parecia estar a esforçar-se. A impressão que eu tinha do seu ritmo era de que este se assemelhava mais a andar depressa do que a uma corrida, mesmo enquanto ela se movia entre as árvores tão velozmente que elas se desfocaram à minha volta e o vento me forçou a fechar os olhos às cores indistinguíveis. Mas as suas passadas eram muito regulares – eu oscilei para cima e para baixo por um pouco, mas no geral achei a experiência menos fisicamente angustiante que uma típica montanha-russa. A nível mental, era <em>mesmo<em> porreiro que um vampiro me estivesse a carregar através da floresta a alta-velocidade. Eu esperara estar aterrorizada, mas Esme era calmante. Talvez por isso Edward lhe tivesse pedido que fosse ela a carregar-me.

Após cerca de um minuto e meio a mover-se com gentis zumbidos, Esme estacou e eu abri os olhos. Carlisle, Edward e Esme, que ainda me segurava, encontravam-se parados na orla de uma clareira com cerca do dobro do tamanho de um estádio de basebol. Eu vira um desses de perto quando Phil tentara criar laços com a sua enteada.

Emmett, Alice e Jasper já estavam presentes. Alice aproximou-se de mim, sorridente, e Esme pousou-me.

- Penso que seria mais impressionante se fosse eu a levantar qualquer coisa pesada – disse Alice, radiante. – Uma vez que sou mais pequena que todos os outros. Queres ir caçar um tronco, ou preferes que me limite a dizer-te qual é que vais escolher?

Eu realmente não tinha vontade de ir caçar troncos. Estava molhado e eu já não estava tão interessada assim em fazer testes controlados.

- Mostra-nos o caminho – pedi-lhe, e Alice andou de volta para dentro da floresta comigo a segui-la. Era difícil abrir caminho entre a espessa vegetação rasteira, e eu estava feliz por ter vestidas as minhas menos favoritas calças.

O tronco era uma monstruosidade. A árvore que morrera para o criar devia ter sido várias vezes mais velha que eu. Dei-lhe um pontapé; era robusto, não particularmente enraizado, e não cedeu um milímetro com a força que a minha perna humana podia oferecer. Era satisfatório. Dei um passo atrás – eu acreditava que Alice ia ser capaz de o levantar, mas não que ela conseguiria impedir os detritos mornos de cair enquanto o fazia, e não queria ter de os retirar do cabelo.

Alice passeou-se até ao tronco, descobriu um bom ponto no seu meio por onde o erguer, e levantou-o bem acima da sua cabeça num só movimento. Folhas e pedaços de casca, e gotas de humidade choveram em seu redor; ela sacudiu a cabeça para trás e para a frente tão rapidamente que a sua cara se tornou num borrão, desalojando a maioria. Então, só para colocar a cereja no topo do boco, ela começou a fazer uma pequena dança meio céltica enquanto carregava a árvore morta. Era uma visão razoavelmente cómica. A pequenina Alice - três centímetros abaixo de um metro e meio, os seus membros uma fracção do diâmetro do tronco que levantava, aos saltos por aí e a pontapear o ar como se tivesse as mãos livres e fosse a estrela de um programa de dança. Eu ri-me, e Alice atirou a árvore para o ar, dobrou-se numa vénia e apanhou-a quando caiu. Aí, ela cavou rapidamente um buraco com um pé – eu estremeci pelo seu sapato – e _plantou_ o tronco, extremidade com raiz primeiro, no solo. Ele enterrou-se um pouco mais fundo do que o buraco permitia, e manteve-se no lugar quando o largou.

A minha boca pendia aberta quando a sua exibição chegou ao fim, e Alice deu-me um sorrisinho.

- Riscamos o primeiro teste? – perguntou ela, com ar presunçoso. Fui capaz de fechar a boca e lhe acenar. Segui-a de regresso à clareira. – Edward é o mais rápido – disse Alice – e é bastante nivelado aqui, por isso provavelmente não precisaremos de te colocar em cima de uma árvore para que possas ver.

Sem palavras e com um começo de sorriso no seu rosto, Edward entrou no meu calmo de visão, espraiou os braços como que para anunciar que estava presente, e depois girou 180 graus como o pião e apareceu no lado mais distante do campo num momento. Uma vez ali, ele pausou o tempo de se tornar visível e apenas marginalmente reconhecível, acenou, e estava de volta a meu lado antes a minha visão se ter refocado decentemente.

- Wow – sussurrei. Começava a pensar que a única razão pela qual Alice não me vira desistir das "experiências" devido a falta de curiosidade a meio caminho era que eles fossem tão fascinantes de observar. Eu não queria saber o que iria acontecer, eu queria _vê-lo_ acontecer. Com alguma angustia, entendi que isso tornava o exercício inteiro mais ou menos no que Rosalie lhe chamara – "truques".

Alice parecera estar a divertir-se, ao menos. Era ao menos possível que eles achassem divertido mostrarem-se para alguém que não considerava as suas habilidades banais. Fosse como fosse, nenhum deles se queixara demasiado da recusa de Rosalie em participar, pelo que teria de assumir que todos estavam ali por vontade própria.

Edward sorriu-me. Ela meio deslumbrante, e eu percebi que precisava de verificar na minha lista de testes o que se seguia. Eram os da visão e audição – não tão espectacular, mas impressionantes por direito próprio. Expliquei o protocolo, e Jasper voluntariou-se silenciosamente para o primeiro: ele correu até ao extremo oposto do campo – permanecendo visível – quase tão depressa como Edward fizera. (Eu não sabia se a minha impressão de que ele fora mais lentamente se devia a ter-me sido dito que Edward era mais rápido, ou por Jasper ter deliberadamente ido abaixo da sua velocidade máxima, ou devido a eu de facto ter a habilidade de detectar diferenças em níveis de rapidez vampíricos em curtas distâncias.) Murmurei baixinho uma série de números que inventara e memorizara com antecedência:

- Dois, cinco, dois, um, oito, zero, três, nove, quatro, dois, três, sete, um, cinco, seis, zero, quatro. Feito.

Jasper veio até mim, tirou-me a lista e o lápis das mãos e escreveu cuidadosamente "252188039423715604" junto da terceira descrição. Ele devolveu-me os objectos e foi colocar-se ao lado de Alice.

Carlisle presenteou-me com o teste à visão, lendo a partir do outro lado do campo uma caligrafia tão minúscula que eu mal a decifrava com o olho em cima do papel. Emmett era a fonte de informação de Edward para o teste de leitura de mentes. O alcance de leitura mental era algumas milhas para vozes familiares como a de Emmett, se estivessem a ser deliberadamente escutadas, e assim Edward simplesmente regressou a casa dos Cullen de modo a tratar das várias coisas que mostrei ao seu irmão. Tal como os outros testes de sentidos, Edward regressou e reproduziu tudo com perfeita fidelidade.

- Vampiros – ponderei em voz alta, ao ouvi-lo recitar tudo à letra – têm memória perfeita?

- Sim – respondeu Edward – mas apenas de memórias formadas enquanto vampiros. É muito difícil agarrarmo-nos a experiências humanas.

- Isso deve ser bom – disse eu, com um gemido de inveja, riscando o item número cinco. – Alice, quando podemos esperar que faça sol?

- Mesmo…a modos que…agora – disse Alice serenamente. Ao dizer a última palavra, ela rodopiou e empurrou Esme uns quantos metros para a frente; Esme, apesar de sobressaltada, não perdeu o pé e sucedeu em parecer graciosa na sua trajectória. Esta deixou-a precisamente no centro de um único raio de sol que quebrou as nuvens lá no alto.

Esme, posando com perfeita imobilidade uma vez notando o sol e compreendendo o que Alice fizera, resplandeceu com cores brilhantes. Já não cal – ela era diamantes esmagados, cada particular da sua pele a reflector luz de um milhar de facetas. Ela fora bonita. Agora era espectacular. Eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Esme fitou-me e sorriu.

- É uma pena que a Rosalie não tenha cá estado – disse ela, quando o raio de sol foi obscurecido por nuvens e o brilho de gema de desvaneceu. – Essa é uma coisa de que ela gosta.

Eu conseguia imaginar. Seria implausível que alguém fosse deslumbrante como Rosalie sem desenvolver ao menos um pouquinho de vaidade. O comentário de Edward sobre admirá-la no sol fazua mais sentido agora – eu gozei uma breve imagem mental de uma estátua de cabelos dourados a banhar tudo à sua volta com pequenos arco-íris.

Yep. Eu estava a inclinar-me para a ideia de ser uma vampira, outra vez. Eu conseguia provavelmente não comer ninguém. Vampiros eram _tão fixes!_

* * *

><p>Com todos os testes completos, os vampiros decidiram – demasiado rapidamente para que me fosse permitido pronunciar-me – que era tempo de nos retirarmos todos para a mais seca e mais confortável localização da sua casa. Esme esperou por outro aceno antes de me levantar nos braços e se apressar atrás do grupo.<p>

Ela pousou-me no degrau da entrada, que era um largo e bem-mobiliado espaço que se enrolava em volta de todo o primeiro andar. Fui a última a passar a porta (Edward segurou-a em meu benefício). Todo o interior da casa era em branco: as paredes, a carpete, o mobiliário, quase toda a decoração. Pequenas sombras e manchas de cor aqui e ali destacavam-se vivamente. Entrei num enorme salão de tecto alto – tinha de ter sido composto por vários quartos originalmente, aos quais se havia destruído o chão e derrubado as paredes. Da parede sul, feita toda em vidro, eu era capaz de ver o rio correr não tão longe do edifício.

À minha esquerda, uma elevação no chão com só um degrau sustentava um grande piano. Para lá disso, vi uma porta que se abria para uma cozinha – supus que casas no geral vinham com cozinhas incluídas e não existia uma razão forte para a arrancar da casa, especialmente se pretendiam vendê-la e mudar-se mais tarde. A sala de jantar encontrava-se separada da entrada com uma baixa e recurvada parede, por cima da qual espiei uma mesa rodeada com oito cadeiras. Deduzi não ser estranho que tivessem uma extra, atendendo que sete era um número ímpar e faria a mobília parecer assimétrica quando arranjada em torno da mesa rectangular. Os vampiros descalçaram os seus sapatos, que se encontravam cobertos de lama, e eu imitei-os, largando a mochila ao lado dos ténis.

Vi uma larga escadaria ascendente e olhei para cima. Conduzia a um patamar, visível a partir do chão através do vão, mas os salões de cada um dos lados estavam ocultos por paredes. Elas dispunham-se em semicírculo, deixando o salão principal vago para o seu tecto elevado e abobadado. Eu observara um total de três andares a partir do exterior, e assumi que os quartos no terceiro andar estavam empilhados sobre os do segundo. Parecia que eles não só se inclinavam contra a parede de vidro – o ponto mais distante da escadaria, se se estendia para lá da ferradura de andares mais altos, admitia espaço suficiente para alguém andar entre ela e a janela gigante.

- Queres uma visita guiada? - perguntou Edward, junto da minha orelha. Subitamente distraída do meu olhar de admiração pela casa, saltei um pouco e tentei depois disfarçá-lo ao virar-me para encarar Edward.

Ele parecia desfrutar da minha apreciação pela arquitectura.

- Tudo bem – disse eu. Após concordar e Edward deslizar até às escadas na espectativa de que eu o seguisse, ocorreu-me que um convite daqueles podia querer dizer "Estás interessada em ver esta casa bonita?", mas podia _também_ querer dizer "Estás interessada em mim, como pessoa do sexo oposto, de forma a que estejas disposta a ser conduzida à volta desta casa bonita por mim?". Eu não estava certa de qual delas ele usara. Ainda não tivera todo o tempo de que precisava para ponderar o tema.

Porque é que eu tinha de ir à escola? Porque é que a escola mandava trabalhos de casa? Porque é que Charlie não conseguia cozinhar nem que a sua vida dependesse disso? Porque é que eu tinha de _dormir_? O dia depois de amanhã seria sábado e eu teria algum tempo disponível, mas e se eu me visse obrigada a tomar uma decisão _antes _disso sem ter tido tempo de meditar o assunto devidamente?

Eu devia estar com uma cara ridícula ao pensar nisso, pois quando Edward lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para se assegurar de que eu o seguia, pareceu preocupado. Ele parou, espetando que me pusesse a par com ele.

- Bella, está tudo bem contigo? Eu sei que é muito para que te habitues assim…

- Não, estou óptima! – disse eu de uma vez, e apressei o passo para o provar. – É muito para digerir, mas penso que me estou a ajustar como deve ser. Vamos ver a casa. – E comecei a marchar escadas acima.

- Bella – disse Edward, capturando o meu ombro. Detive-me e girei sobre mim e, claro, caí do degrau e directamente em cima dele. Ele apanhou-me, tal como fizera antes, e colocou-me de pé no chão firme.

- O quê? – quis eu saber.

- Tens a certeza de que está tudo bem? – perguntou ele. Pensei nisso.

- Tenho a certeza de que não quero discuti-lo agora – declarei, finalmente.

Edward mostrou-se desapontado. Era uma expressão que parecia estranha nele – fazia-o parecer mais como se ele tivesse sido _magoado_ do que, digamos, decepcionado ou azarado como algumas pessoas desapontadas se mostravam. Supus que ele não estava habituado a ter de esperar até que as pessoas quisessem falar com ele para descobrir o que as preocupava. Provavelmente não parecia justo, da sua perspectiva, mas eu encontrava-me extremamente grata pela minha privacidade.

- O que é que tu queres? – inquiriu.

- Ver a cas…- comecei. O meu estômago rugiu; deitei uma olhadela ao relógio, que identificou o tempo como sendo sete e meia. – Comer a minha sanduíche – corrigi – e ver a casa mais tarde.

Fui até à minha mochila, retirei o meu jantar embrulhado, abri-o e dei uma grande dentada.

* * *

><p>- Podes sentar-te na mesa da sala de jantar, se quiseres – convidou Edward.<p>

Eu, preocupada com a possibilidade de deixar cair migalhas na branca e refinada carpete, fui até onde ele indicou e sentei-me. Ele ocupou a cadeira a meu lado. Não vi nenhum dos outros vampiros; eles deviam ter-se espalhado por diferentes cantos da casa enquanto eu estivera no processo de pestanejar e não prestar suficiente atenção. Edward suspirou – provavelmente para efeito, se respiração vampira só existia para os propósitos de fala e olfacto.

- A Alice contou-me muitas coisas sobre ti – murmurou ele – mas ainda me surpreendes constantemente.

Levantei o olhar da minha comida.

- O que é que ela disse? – Eu não conhecia a Alice há tanto tempo assim, e não estava certa de como ela conseguida fazer uma leitura satisfatória da minha personalidade, a não ser…oh, claro. Se lhe apetecesse, ela podia ver como eu reagiria a uma infinidade de possíveis situações, quando as minhas tendências fossem suficientemente consistentes para que não fosse deliberar demasiado antes de agir.

- Ela mandou-me não te interromper – disse Edward. – Eu falhei nisso uma vez, e lamento. Ela contou-me que se alguma vez te mentisse, iria terminar mal. Ela contou-me que não era seguro manter segredos de ti, porque se soubesses que algo estava a faltar, irias remexer no assunto até que que ver te fizesse acabar morta. – Acenei devagarinho; isso soava quase certo - apesar de, se eu estivesse consciente de que um segredo me mataria, pensar que seria capaz de o deixar em paz, não acreditava que faria o mesmo com um segredo de risco indeterminado. – A Alice é muito esperta – disse eu.

- Ela é – riu-se Edward, com ironia. – E ela disse-me para ir com calma.

Eu gelei, a minha parcialmente terminada sanduíche a meio caminho da minha boca.

- Bem – disse, espirituosamente – tu foste o que fez o teste de velocidade.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer – replicou ele, em voz baixa.

Eu não acreditara que fosse. Agora que sabia que ele sabia que Alice me contara que – a minha cabeça rodopiou. Mas eu continuava a não querer falar no assunto. Eu tinha de pensar, eu tinha de pensar quando Edward não estivesse _ali,_ a ser atraente e solícito e _possivelmente sedento_.

- Sabes – disse eu – eu tenho uma lista enorme de questões sobre como vampiros funcionam. Suponho que vais aceitar o conselho da Alice sobre não manter segredos? - Edward acenou lentamente, mantendo os seus olhos fixos nos meus. Quebrei o contacto visual, enfiei o último pedaço de sanduíche na boca e atravessei o quarto para recuperar o meu bloco de notas. Dele, comecei a ler as questões.

Edward parecia frustrado, mas deu o seu melhor para lhes responder.

Ele não sabia responder a algumas. Ele não sabia o que havia na fisiologia vampira que Jasper controlava; ele não sabia o porquê de não me conseguir ler; ele não sabia se Alice tinha um limite de tempo (mas notou que ele nunca ouvira sobre uma visão com mais de alguns meses de avanço); ele não sabia que poder eu tinha mas suspeitava que estaria de algum modo relacionado com a minha ilegibilidade; ele conhecia o procedimento mas não o mecanismo da transformação.

As coisas que aprendi foram menos do que esperara. Alice conseguia "conhecer" pessoas através de visões de futuros que não teriam lugar, pois elas revelavam as suas personalidades mesmo em visões pouco prováveis; isso era bastante óbvio, e o de Edward não tinha menos aplicações. Embora duplicados exactos de poderes não fossem conhecidos, alguns eram similares – por exemplo, um dos Volturi, um sujeito chamado Aro, era um leitor de mentes como Edward, mas limitado em alcance àqueles que tocava fisicamente, e mais vasto em recepção ao ponto de ser capaz de apreender "cada pensamento que alguma vez tiveste na vida", como Edward o colocava. (Edward apenas era capaz de ler pensamentos actuais, e não de extrair itens específicos que desejava escutar).

Força e velocidade nos vampiros estavam correlacionadas com as mesmas habilidades enquanto humanos, e variavam de modo similar, embora com uma cauda de distribuição mais comprida. Comer humanos fazia os vampiros mais fortes fisicamente, mas fracos mentalmente, no sentido em que se o fizessem tinham menores probabilidades de conseguir resistir a continuar a fazê-lo excepto na medida em que acalmava a sede.

A cor dos olhos dependia da dieta. Alguém que recentemente se alimentara de humanos tinha olhos de cor borgonha. Uma dieta de animais resultava na cor dourada que eu vira mais. Com pausas entre refeições, essas cores alteravam-se com o tempo. Um vampiro sedento tinha olhos pretos – isso ajudava a explicar o porquê de Edward se ter sentido especialmente perturbado no meu primeiro dia de aulas. Ele passara sem comida por um bocado. Os olhos de um vampiro novo eram de um vermelho sangrento e brilhante; a cor desvanecia-se no decorrer de um ano, mais rapidamente com sangue animal que humano.

Nem todos os vampiros eram bonitos. Porém, beleza, tal como outros traços, era intensificada pelo processo de transformação – e vampiros em busca de alguém a quem transformar iam preferencialmente converter humanos atractivos. Isso também explicava a extensão de idades que os Cullens exibiam. (E efeitos de selecção que explicavam o porquê de eu ir acabar como vampira: com o poder de resistir à leitura mental de Edward, era provável que fosse revelar um poder interessante quando transformada, e podia facilmente imaginar vampiros a escolher dentro da população humana quem tivesse talentos do género.)

Sentia-me ligeiramente confundida por _Carlisle_ ter escolhido quem transformar baseando-se em beleza, mas era incapaz de pensar numa maneira educada de colocar a questão – eu reuniria as histórias individuais de cada um dos outros mais tarde e tentaria formar um padrão sozinha.

Vampiros eram feitos de células, não rochas, e a sua força equiparava-se bastante limpamente à sua rigidez – vampiros pareciam tão maleáveis um para os outros como humanos para outros humanos. Não eram quebradiços, apenas robustos, como cabos de aço. Por conseguinte, eles dobravam-se em vez de partirem ou se moerem até pó quando andavam. Cabelo de vampiro crescia, embora lentamente – não era muito diferente de cabelo humano, e por vezes partia-se, pelo que se não crescesse de todo um vampiro da idade de Carlisle seria obrigatoriamente careca.

Era incomum para vampiros viver em grupos similares ao dos Cullen. A teoria era que que uma dieta de sangue animal os "civilizava"- a outra congregação de estilo familiar que os Cullens conheciam, os seus amigos de Denali, também se abstinham. (Aparentemente a piada particular era chamar a vampiros que não comiam pessoas "vegetarianos".) Vampiros "normais" viviam em pequenos grupos chamados clãs – dois, três, por vezes quatro. Eles viajavam muito em vez de se estabelecerem e se misturarem com as civilizações humanas. Porém, emparelharem-se romanticamente não era algo limitado aos Cullen – muitos vampiros faziam-no.

Edward nunca ouvira falar de um casal de vampiros a separar-se.

Edward nunca ouvira falar de um vampiro que sobrevivesse à morte da sua companheira ou companheiro e encontrasse outro depois.

Edward ouvira falar de um número razoável de vampiros.

Oh _yikes_.

Passei logo para a questão sobre os Volturi, tentando não ser demasiado óbvia com a minha reacção a isso. Os Volturi eram um clã de cinco: três vampiros machos e as esposas de dois. (O terceiro costumava ter uma esposa, mas ela estava morta. E, claro, não fora substituída desde então.) As esposas não eram figuras públicas – só os machos, Aro, Caius e Marcus, constituíam a face activa dos Volturi. (Aro não era o único com habilidades extra; Marcus aparentemente "via" relações entre pessoas. ) Edward foi vago sobre a sua história e sugeriu que perguntasse a Carlisle se estava curiosa sobre isso. O doutor aparentemente passara algum tempo junto da guarda deles (uma extensão do clã muito mais vasta, que incluía vários vampiros escolhidos a dedo pelos seus talentos prometedores).

Edward especulou que humanos cheiravam mais apetitosamente que outras espécies porque vampiros haviam sido humanos no passado e sobreviviam efectivamente no mesmo sangue que sustivera as suas existências anteriores, mas não tinha a certeza.

Tirei notas copiosas. Havia tanto que tinha de remoer e processar, e só estava a acrescentar mais. Perguntei-me se seria melhor renunciar à visita guiada, mas decidi que já ali estava e deveria dar uma vista de olhos.

* * *

><p>O primeiro andar continha o salão que eu vira, a cozinha da qual apanhara um relance, o piano que eu notara, a secção para jantares na qual me Sentara e também uma casa de banho, alguns escritórios comuns para coisas como contas da casa e portefólios de investimentos, e uma área de lazer à volta de um enorme plasma e vários computadores.<p>

O segundo andar incluía a suite que Carlisle e Esme partilhavam, os seus estúdios e a biblioteca de Carlisle, assim como outra casa de banho. (Eu fiquei brevemente confusa com o porquê de vampiros terem champô e sabão nelas. Eles não estavam, claramente, a tentar manter as aparências para visitas surpresa, ou teriam incluído papel-higiénico. Então apercebi-me de que mesmo sem os hábitos de suar e descamar que os humanos tinham, vampiros ainda podiam acumular sujidade ambiental a um ritmo normal. Além da suite havia o quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, que não cheguei a ver porque Rosalie não queria ser incomodada, e um par de quartos adjacentes partilhados por Alice e Jasper.

Notei que ao longo das paredes do chão da entrada havia um monte de fotografias, e detive-me para observar algumas delas. Vi uma foto de casamento – uma velha foto – para Carlisle e Esme. Havia uma foto de casamento para Alice e Jasper também – então eles eram casados, não estavam apenas "juntos", como Jessica colocara tão artisticamente. Rosalie e Emmett tinham seis. Em todas elas, encontravam-se de pé contra um fundo diferente e Rosalie usava diferentes vestidos. Eu não tinha a certeza de porquê alguém se precisaria de casar seis vezes, mas suspeitava que os vestidos fossem uma forte motivação.

Para lá das fotos, reparei numa série de retratos de família. Carlisle e Edward estavam sozinhos na mais antiga – interessante. Edward tinha sido o primeiro. Esme aparecia na segunda. Rosalie era a segunda adição, seguida por Emmett. Depois, parecia, Alice e Jasper haviam chegado como um par.

No andar do topo existia uma biblioteca – ou assim Edward lhe chamava; espreitei para dentro e vi menos livros do que Carlisle possuía na sua colecção pessoal. Havia mais computadores ali, e algumas mesas largas com cadeiras a acompanhar. Perguntei se era mesmo uma grande livraria, e Edward contou-me de malgrado que era mais como o retiro favorito deles para forjar documentos e invadir computadores e coisas do género.

Isso não me impressionou particularmente; era inevitável que eles precisariam de habilidades e os mecanismos necessários para as colocar em prática, de modo a persistirem eternamente jovens numa sociedade humana. Também no último andar estava situado o quarto de Edward. Ele projectava-se contra a parede sul, e assim sendo, partilhava parte da enorme janela. Era tarde o suficiente para ser escuro, mas eu sabia que na luz do dia a vista seria de facto espectacular.

O quarto de Edward possuía o seu próprio armário e casa de banho, como o de Rosalie e Emmett. Ao contrário do resto da casa, não se encontrava decorado a branco: a sua carpete era dourada, e ele cobrira as paredes completamente com tecido dourado mais escuro. A única mobília era um sofá de couro preto, uma secretária e uma cadeira para a secretária. Ele tinha o seu próprio computador (de quantos computadores precisavam eles? Eu contava catorze, e nem sequer rebuscara todos os quartos) e prateleiras sobre prateleiras de CDs. Aparentemente, ele era um amante de música – perguntei-me se seria o responsável pelo piano no seu local de honra do rés-do-chão.

- É isso, a casa toda? – indaguei.

- Há uma cave, mas não consigo pensar numa maneira segura de te levar lá para dentro – disse ele. – É suposto ser difícil de aceder se não és um vampiro. Também há um prédio secundário que convertemos em garagem. – Eu não tinha um interesse suficientemente grande em carros para querer caminhar, ou ser carregada, para um edifício secundário distante o suficiente para não o ter ainda visto.

- Passo a garagem.

- Muito bem – disse Edward. – Que queres fazer a seguir?

- Penso que estou pronta para ir para casa – respondi. – Charlie pode estar preocupado.

Edward ofereceu-se para me levar a casa, e embora eu soubesse que ele podia apenas correr de volta para casa dos Cullen, eliminando os problemas de logística veicular, recusei. Eu queria pensar. Eu queria pensar sem Edward por perto. Eu queria pensar sozinha, segura na minha carrinha onde ninguém me podia ouvir, enquanto falava alto para compensar o facto de não ser capaz de escrever enquanto conduzia.

Edward acompanhou-me à porta, despediu-se educadamente, acompanhando a despedida com um toque gelado no meu braço, e viu-me ir enquanto eu me sentava atrás do volante e guiava para longe da casa cos vampiros.

Charlie estava colado ao sofá, a assistir a algum evento desportivo que não me preocupei em identificar, quando cheguei a casa. Ele gritou a sua gratidão pelas sanduíches enquanto eu subia as escadas, e gritei-lhe de volta que não tinha de quê.

Era tarde. Eu tinha aulas de manhã. A maioria do meu trabalho de casa encontrava-se por fazer. E eu tinha mais coisas de vampiro para tratar do que alguma vez tivera de qualquer trabalho, em qualquer ocasião.

Pesei as minhas opções, mas decidi finalmente que faltar a inglês duas vezes num período de tempo tão curto seria mau, e dormi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Edward**

* * *

><p>Passei por sexta-feira a tentar evitar o mais fortemente que era capaz ter mais coisas de vampiro para processar. Colei-me aos meus amigos humanos, descobrindo alguém com quem andar entre as aulas e sentando-me com eles ao almoço. Enquanto almoçava fiz planos de estudo conjunto com Angela, que envolviam ter-me a guiá-la para minha casa imediatamente depois da escola. (Angela vivia próximo o suficiente para percorrer a pé o caminho entre casa e escola, e não deixaria para trás um carro que precisasse de vir recolher mais tarde.) Quando nos encontrámos logo a seguir de Educação Física, isso deteve com sucesso que Edward se chegasse junto de mim (apanhei um relance dele no parque de estacionamento, e a sua expressão comunicou-me que ele certamente o teria tentado.)<p>

Angela saltou para dentro da minha carrinha e ela troou rua abaixo até minha casa. Arranjei uns paus de aipo e verti algum molho numa tigela, e depois foram várias horas de trabalho sólido. Pelo menos ostensivamente. Angela subscrevia a teoria "trabalhar lado a lado" e não espreitou por cima do meu ombro. Eu terminei tudo o que era preciso entregar na segunda-feira para que não ficasse com isso pendurado durante o fim-de-semana. Mas depois disso, puxei para fora o meu bloco de notas pessoal e pensei claramente.

Eu tinha provas razoavelmente confiáveis de que vampiros se juntavam para a vida, ou algo assim. Eu não sabia se eles alguma vez se juntavam em arranjos casuais de "amigos com benefícios", mas pelo que Edward dissera, se eles de facto iam longe ao ponto de se apaixonarem, era assim que permaneciam. Alice apenas dissera que Edward "gostava" de mim. Porém, ela tinha fortes motivos para evitar assustar-me e mandar-me para fora de Forks no avião seguinte. Ela pedira-me para prometer não parar de falar ao seu irmão, e ela aproximara-se de mim antes de eu fazer quaisquer tentativas de falar sobre a família com Charlie – ela aproximara-me à primeira oportunidade disponível após eu decidir tratar os constantes olhares de Edward como perseguição. (Bem, ela também me salvara da carrinha do Tyler, mas isso era o tipo de coisa que provavelmente surgiria em qualquer previsão do futuro que fizesse a meu respeito.)

Eu não estava certa de se esse aspecto particular do vampirismo funcionava com humanos como eu. Mas…se eu fosse fácil de esquecer para Edward, se fosse apenas uma humana aleatória que lhe captara a atenção, não existia razão para os vampiros terem interesse colectivo em mim. Não haveria razão para Edward seguir as directrizes de Alice sobre o que me deixaria fora de mim. Não haveria razão para ele passar pela provação de estar perto do meu eu super-delicioso. Não haveria razão para a sua família se incomodar em me dar as boas vindas. Não haveria razão para Alice me ver a eventualmente me transformar em vampira. Ele teria todas as motivações do mundo para ir mastigar elefantes no Quénia ou de outra forma não estar ali até eu me formar e me retirar para a universidade.

Se Alice me via como sua futura cunhada…eternamente e vampiricamente unida a Edward, sim, aí eu era capaz de ver a família de Edward juntar-se em redor dele, feliz por o único ímpar do seu número ter finalmente encontrado a sua eterna noiva – bastando acrescentar veneno. Eu podia vê-los a graciosamente aceder a satisfazer a minha curiosidade - que seria descartável na melhor das hipóteses e uma sentença de morte para qualquer outra pessoa. Eu podia ver Alice concentrar-se em mim, pensando no que eu faria se Edward me abordasse de centenas de maneiras, instruindo-o…

Soltei um impropério baixo. Angela olhou para cima e eu bati no meu livro de Trigonometria com plausível irritação. Ela disse-me, educadamente, que o seu pai era um pastor e que ela ficaria muito agradecida se eu não insultasse triângulos em seu redor, e depois devolveu a atenção ao seu ensaio de Inglês.

Lembrei-me subitamente de algo que escrevera – pelo menos há um ano atrás, pensava. Isso significava que estaria no meu computador, junto das compilações e arquivos dos meus pensamentos mais antigos, e não no meu bloco de notas. Levantei-me e fui procurá-lo; Angela não se mostrou curiosa, e eu supus que ela assumira que eu estava a passar o meu texto a limpo.

* * *

><p>Experimentei algumas palavras-chave genéricas, buscando através dos arquivos e deparando-me com um monte de redundância. Finalmente, teclei a palavra "romance", e o meu processador de texto conduziu-me directamente à secção correcta. Há um pouco menos de dois anos atrás, eu fora a beneficiária da repentina conversão de uma das minhas tias-avós ao catolicismo e consequente campanha para se livrar dos seus "pecaminosos" livros. Ela na verdade dera três dos volumes a Renée, mas Renée deixara-os espalhados pelos cantos, e eu aborrecera-me numa tarde.<p>

Inicialmente, confundiu-me que mulheres lessem aquelas coisas. A fórmula, ou pelo menos o tipo de fórmula que a minha tia-avó preferia, não era uma que o meu eu de quinze anos tivesse achado apelativa. Os meus primeiros escritos sobre os romances reclamavam que todos eles colocavam as heroínas em situações de risco – habitualmente, elas eram perseguidas por algum herói incansável que não podia, se chegasse a isso, ser detido. A minha tia-avó gostara de romances paranormais em particular, e não era incomum que os protagonistas masculinos fossem vários tipos de criaturas supernaturais com estranhos hábitos de acasalamento que os deixavam decididos a conquistar a heroína a partir do momento em que davam de caras com ela.

Os meus pensamentos originais acerca dessa tendência eram trocistas. Eu considerava as mulheres nesses livros parvinhas estúpidas por "cederem". Eu considerava que os autores eram retrógrados e sexistas por escreverem situações como aquelas.

A minha próxima entrada relevante datava de um mês e meio mais tardes. Acontecera-me adquirir a banda-sonora de "A Bela e o Monstro" (eu tinha um fraquinho pela história devido a similaridades de nome), e notei que seguia um padrão similar. Bela estava, claro, presa no castelo do Monstro. Se ela lhe desagradava, ele certamente tinha a capacidade de lhe causar danos imensos, e ele assustava-a com esse poder.

O que ele não podia fazer era exercer uma parcela mínima desse poder a mais do que aquilo que ela se dispunha a perdoar, não sem se sabotar a si próprio.

Bela e o Mostro ela uma história pouco comum para o padrão na medida em que havia um explícito resultado desejado pelo Monstro, que este devia conseguir levando Bela a amá-lo. Os romances tendiam a deixar isso embebido neles de um modo que a princípio era demasiado subtil para mim. No conto-de-fadas (recontado pela Disney com um serviço de chá falante, é claro), amor era o pré-requisito para o Monstro ser desmonstruosificado. Nos romances, amor era o objectivo em si.

O que Bela e as outras heroínas tinham era o poder absoluto sobre se os seus interessados românticos conseguiam os prémios pretendidos. A única maneira de o Mostro conseguir o que queria – e nem sequer se tratava de algo certo – era tratando de se transformar em quem Bela queria e fazendo o que Bela queria. Ele precisava dela; ela estava meramente sob o seu poder. Se não existisse um limite de tempo, se ele a pudesse manter presa no seu castelo para sempre, todos os rugidos e destruição que lhe podia trazer não se tornariam mais eficazes. Ele não podia vencer coagindo-a a dizer certas palavras ou executando certos actos; ele ganharia fazendo-a sentir-se de uma certa maneira.

Sendo uma convenção romântica, em que todo o mote do livro era que as duas pessoas representadas na capa ficassem juntas no final, o padrão encontrava-se sujeito a uma certa condição. Especificamente, não podia existir nenhuma razão impessoal para a heroína rejeitar o pretendente. A sua personalidade era maleável – ela podia pedir tudo o que quisesse, segurando todas as cartas enquanto o fazia – mas se acontecesse ele ser pobre e feio ou de outro modo censurável de uma forma menos prontamente endereçável, o livro constituiria uma pior fantasia para a audiência pretendida, e pareceria implausível.

Era uma sensação extremamente estranha, ter _aterrado_ num romance. Porque a não ser que estivesse muito enganada, eu acabava de adquirir um vampiro que possuía uma oportunidade para amar, a mim, inexplicavelmente, que sabia que ia conseguir o que queria se me fizesse feliz, e que definitivamente não era pobre, nem feio, nem de outra forma censurável.

* * *

><p>Angela completou o seu ensaio e pediu para ser conduzida a casa. Desliguei o meu portátil e consegui chegar a casa dela sem estampar o carro numa árvore, apesar da insistência da minha mente em divagar. Eu acreditava que sabia qual a situação; eu só não sabia o que queria fazer dela, e essa era uma coisa imensamente desconfortável para não saber.<p>

Conduzi para casa sozinha, franzindo o nariz à estrada. Charlie tinha regressado do trabalho quando estacionei. Entrei de rompante, coloquei uma panela de água a ferver e fiz esparguete; estava sem energia para algo complicado. Havia almôndegas no congelador e garrafas de molho na despensa. Juntei tudo assim que a massa cozeu, deixei um prato para Charlie na sala e comi sentada à mesa da cozinha.

Exactamente um minuto depois de ter acabado a minha porção de comida, a campainha tocou.

- Estou a ir – gritei a Charlie, e fui atender, esperando um ou outro dos vampiros. Acertei. Era Alice.

- O teu futuro ficou todo desfocado – disse ela, com acusação na voz. Ela falou suavemente o suficiente para não haver modo de Charlie a ter escutado com o ruído da televisão. – Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Posso entrar?

- Tudo bem – respondi, dando-lhe espaço. Eles não me iam deixar pensar em paz, iam? Supus que era por isso que Alice me vira ficar desfocada. Os meus únicos planos de momento eram decidir-me. Mas isso era precisamente o que lhe baralhava as visões.

Conduzi Alice ao meu quarto e sentei-me na minha cama. Ela tomou a cadeira da minha secretária, virou-a para mim e plantou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- O Edward está a enlouquecer – disse Alice, sem rodeios.

- Sabes – disse eu – até ontem, eu não pensei que ele soubesse que tu me tinhas contado que ele "gostava" de mim.

Alice contraiu-se.

- Ele não sabia, até ontem. Normalmente sou bastante boa a evitar pensamentos que não quero que ele apanhe. Dei um passo em falso.

- Eu preciso de _tempo_ para ponderar as coisas e tomar decisões – queixei-me. – Eu não gosto de formar julgamentos repentinos sobre assuntos importantes. Eu tenho de entender o que quero, certificar-me de que aprovo as minhas razões para o querer, e escolher a melhor maneira disponível para o obter, e prefiro fazer isso por meio de escrita, mas eu não gosto de escrever demasiado com pessoas por perto, e assim preciso de esperar até estar a sós ou perto de alguém que julga que estou a tirar outro tipo de notas e não espreitará. Eu ia passar o sábado inteiro nisso. Tu não podias ter esperado?

- O Edward não podia esperar. Ele implorou-me para falar contigo – disse Alice. _– Implorou,_ Bella. Eu penso que ele te teria dado imenso tempo, todo o tempo de que precisasses, ele provavelmente ter-nos-ia dito a todos para nos mantermos afastados, mas – oh, tu devias tê-lo visto no dia em que trocaste de parceiro de laboratório! – exclamou ela. – Ele praticamente entrou em pânico. Ele pensou que se podia afastar por uma semana e tu estarias lá onde te deixara quando regressasse, à espera que ele resolvesse os seus pensamentos. Mas tu não o fizeste. Ele voltou à escola e descobriu que estavas a tentar afastar-te dele, e não podia suportá-lo – tu és esperta, eu sei que já percebeste tudo isto, eu vi-te escrevê-lo. – Ela agitou a mão.

Com um choque agudo, eu entendi que o poder de Alice não era necessariamente mais eticamente inócuo que o de Jasper ou Edward.

_- Alice – _comecei, acesamente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo o seu cabelo comprido e espetado voar.

- Não. Desculpa estar a interromper, mas não. Depois. Depois teremos essa conversa. Prometo. Agora, temos de falar sobre Edward. Tu percebeste-o, és muito esperta, podes ficar orgulhosa de ti mesma_, por favor não fujas para algum sítio inacessível só porque a situação é horrivelmente embaraçosa._

- Eu posso falar, ou estás aqui apenas para implorar pela sanidade do Edward? – inquiri, perturbada.

- Eu quero que te mantenhas neste tópico. Podes falar – bufou Alice.

- O que é que tu – ou o Edward, ou quem quer que seja – esperam que eu _faça?_ – perguntei, espalhando as mãos com desamparo. – Ele pensa mesmo que irá apressar as coisas não me dar um sábado para assentar a cabeça?

- Não. Eu não acho que ele saiba o que quer que aconteça. Ele julga que vou escolher palavras mágicas que irão _magicamente_ fazer-te _magicamente_ decidir que tu estás _magicamente_ apaixonada por ele. Jasper esteve no limite durante todo o almoço de hoje, a captar a disposição do Edward quando não te sentaste connosco, foi horrível. – Alice abanou a cabeça com desgosto. – Eu _disse-lhe_, eu disse-lhe para ir _devagar_.

Respirei fundo com força.

- Como é que é? – quis saber. A minha voz saiu suave e diligente quando eu estivera à espera de exaspero – isso era interessante.

- Eu não acho que seja um caso típico – Alice franziu a testa. – Eu era uma vampira há já cerca de vinte e oito anos quando comecei a ver Jasper nas minhas visões. Eu sabia o que esperar. Esperei por ele num restaurante, e ele apareceu, e eu fui direita a ele e disse "Deixaste-me à espera por um longo tempo", e ele inclinou a cabeça como um bom cavalheiro sulista e disse "Desculpe, madame.". E então eu estendi a minha mão e ele aceitou-a e nós estávamos…completos. A história do Emmett é melhor. Penso que ele prefere contar-ta sozinho, no entanto.

- Então estou certa – disse eu – na medida em que não importa se sou humana ou vampira, pois funciona do mesmo modo?

- Funciona do mesmo modo no Edward – disse Alice. – Tu ainda és humana em todos os aspectos. – Ela deteve-se. – Sabes, se te transformares, irá funcionar contigo. Seria muito conveniente – pediu.

- Se eu me transformar? Julguei que estavas segura disso.

- Tu estavas prestes a descobrir a parte em que assim que te transformas, a parte de se apaixonarem é simétrica – resmungou Alice. – Isso mudaria a tua decisão aí mesmo até te entenderes com o Edward, e isso pode terminar de qualquer maneira até onde sou capaz de ver.

- Eu estava sobre a impressão de que há um período de ajustamento quando me transformar. Provavelmente não o deveria fazer num dia da semana, por exemplo – disse eu, sarcasticamente. – Estava a pensar que talvez no Verão…eu podia dizer a Charlie que ia à Europa ou algo assim, enquanto trabalho na tarefa de conquistar os meus impulsos mais básicos.

- Bem, o período de ajustamento costuma ser mais longo que isso – disse Alice. – Embora quando te vejo claramente como vampira, tu tenhas olhos de recém-nascido e haja algumas imagens contigo em redor de humanos. O Carlisle pensa que te poderás ajustar melhor porque estás à espera de ser transformada e podes ir preparada, o que nenhum de nós estava. Por isso, um Verão pode ser suficiente para ti, mas irás precisar de uma desculpa sobre teres sido aceite mais cedo numa universidade algures.

- Mas quando me transformar, estarei tão caída pelo Edward como ele está por mim? – perguntei.

- Certo – disse Alice. – Quero dizer, senão antes…mas sim, pelo menos por essa altura.

Levantei os joelhos junto ao peito e descansei o queixo neles.

- Eu não sei o que pensar disso.

- _Eu sei_ – gemeu Alice. – Está a fazer-me doer a cabeça vê-lo.

- Desculpa – balbuciei. Eu gostava de Alice, e não era minha intenção dar-lhe dores de cabeça, mas não via como poderia pensar mais rapidamente.

- Eu vi-te a ti e ao Edward juntos depois de te transformares – arrulhou Alice, persuasivamente. – Tu parecias tão feliz. Vi o Jasper a seguir-te por todo o lado, só para o absorver, ele gosta de estar em redor de gente feliz. – Baixei a cabeça, escondendo a cara contra as calças de ganga.

- Eu mal conheço o Edward – murmurei.

- Ele não vai insistir para que te transformes – disse Alice, surpreendendo-me. – Ele ainda acredita que estás melhor como humana. Mesmo com a falta de junção destinada. Ele só quer…ele _quer-te por perto_. Sabes, penso que ele pode mesmo contentar-se em ser só teu amigo, se é o que queres, desde que possa passar tempo contigo. Ele não consegue tolerar estar demasiado tempo longe de ti antes de começar a tornar-se imensamente irritante. Ele anda para trás e para a frente. – Ela franziu o nariz. – Quero dizer…atendendo que ele pensa que deves ficar humana e que és muito, muito frágil, o melhor possível cenário que ele imagina parece ser só amigos, da perspectiva de um observador, pelo menos.

Certo. Homem-de-aço, mulher de Kleenex.

- Tu ainda não me vês morta? – averiguei. – Quero dizer, não de causas antinaturais?

- Ainda não te vejo morta – confirmou Alice. – Com um batimento cardíaco ou sem ele, estás a andar por aí até onde sou capaz de ver. – Considerei isso. Não era muito para pedir. Eu não tinha nada contra Edward, muito menos o suficiente para o encostar à parede quando havia uma solução à mão.

- Eu irei – disse eu – ser amiga do Edward, por enquanto. E eu pensarei.

Alice acenou.

- Eu dir-lhe-ei isso. – E ela levantou-se e deslizou para fora do meu quarto, de saída.

* * *

><p>No sábado, Edward veio visitar.<p>

Ele chegou pouco depois de Charlie e eu termos dividido a última das panquecas de mirtilo do pequeno-almoço. Charlie atendeu e pareceu positivamente surpreso por encontrar Edward no degrau da entrada. Ele convidou o vampiro a entrar sem ao menos me consultar, embora Edward tivesse mencionado que viera para me ver (para estudar Biologia, disse ele).

- É uma pena que não tenhas chegado a tempo para o pequeno-almoço – comentou Charlie enquanto Edward se arrastava para dentro. É claro que Edward provavelmente estivera estacionado lá fora, a escutar os pensamentos de Charlie até a comida desaparecer. Ou escondido mais longe, nalgum lugar com uma linha directa de visão vampiricamente melhorada para a nossa janela.

- Tomei o pequeno-almoço mais cedo – disse Edward, despreocupadamente. Os seus olhos ainda se encontravam dourados, pelo que supus que era provavelmente verdade. – Bella? Qual é o melhor sítio para estudar? – Ele levantou o seu adereço de mochila e inclinou a cabeça inquisitivamente.

- O meu quarto – respondi curtamente, e empurrei-o escadas acima.

- Eu vou pescar, Bells – chamou Charlie, enquanto eu subia as escadas. – Chegarei tarde a casa.

- Okay – bradei de volta.

Sentei-me na minha cama. Edward tomou a cadeira, como Alice fizera durante a sua visita.

- De alguma forma, não acho que realmente queiras estudar biologia.

- Estás correcta – sorriu ele. Não tinha a certeza de se ele era capaz de ver que eu estava maldisposta e tentava remediá-lo, ou se não o notara.

- Faço isso de vez em quando. – Eu tinha questões pendentes, de qualquer dos modos. Podia já agora colocar aquela que se aplicava a Edward enquanto ele andava por perto. – Então…queres contar-me a história de como te transformaste em vampiro?

- Se é o que queres – disse ele, apesar de soar como se não preferisse contar. – Foi em 1918. Eu tinha dezassete anos e estava a morrer da gripe espanhola. Os meus pais já tinham morrido. Carlisle pôde transformar-me sem que alguém notasse, com tantas vítimas que havia. Eu fui o primeiro que ele adicionou à família – Eu adivinhara isso a partir dos retratos. – mas ele encontrou a Esme pouco depois. Ela tinha…caído de um penhasco.

Franzi a testa.

- Então ele salvou a tua vida. Tu não precisas de estar mortalmente doente ou magoado para te transformares, precisas? – Claro, era um ímpeto óbvio para fazer a conversão, já que assim se salvava uma vida de outra maneira condenada. Mas se era necessário…

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Essa é a única forma da qual Carlisle o faz. Ele não tiraria a vida mortal de ninguém que tivesse uma para viver. Mas não, não é estritamente obrigatório.

- Então a Rosalie e o Emmett também? Eles estavam a morrer?

- Sim – disse Edward. Então ele mostrou-se confuso. – Eu sei que a Alice te contou sobre como ela não sabe o que lhe aconteceu quando humana, e penso que se Carlisle a tivesse transformado seria razoável que ele lhe tivesse contado algo sobre de onde veio, mas como descobriste que ele não transformou o Jasper?

- Adivinhei – disse eu. – A partir dos retratos no segundo andar da tua casa. O Jasper e a Alice chegaram juntos, não chegaram? Se Carlisle transformou o Jasper e não a Alice, seria uma enorme coincidência que ela aparecesse próximo o suficiente da sua data de transformação para aparecerem na mesma foto. Também, seria peculiar para ele aparecer num restaurante cheio de humanos quando a conheceu, se era novo na altura.

Edward assentiu.

- Perceptiva.

- Obrigada.

Ouvi a porta do carro de Charlie bater, e inclinei-me para olhar pela janela. Ele saiu do estacionamento e afastou-se, presumivelmente para recolher um colega de pescaria ou dois antes de ir tentar apanhar o nosso jantar.

- Minha vez – disse Edward com ligeireza, e a minha cabeça voltou-se para ele automaticamente.

- A tua vez? – indaguei, confusa.

- De ter uma história – disse ele, sorrindo ao de leve. – Porque não me dizes o que te trouxe a Forks?

Eu fiquei brevemente surpresa com o pedido. Não se tratava de uma história particularmente interessante.

- A minha mãe voltou a casar – disse eu. Edward, para seu crédito, não me interrompeu com alguma conjectura de eu não me dar bem com Phil. – Ele é porreiro – acrescentei, para o caso de ele o estar a pensar – mas ele joga basebol para ganhar a vida, e tem de se mudar muito. A Renée não podia viajar com ele porque tinha de estar em casa comigo a maior parte do tempo, e isso deixava-a infeliz, pelo que decidi vir viver com o Charlie.

- Tu importas-te muito com ela – murmurou ele.

- Ela é a minha _mãe._

- Fala-me dela – convidou Edward.

- Ela parece-se muito comigo, mas com cabelo mais curto…- comecei.

Deixou de haver pretensão de falar cada um à vez – a conversa procedeu organicamente. Edward fascinava-se com os mais pequenos detalhes sobre mim (ele desejava saber o porquê de eu ter decido fazer yoga em vez de ginástica convencional; ele queria ouvir tudo a respeito das aulas que eu tivera em Phoenix; ele queria aprender sobre o resto da minha família; ele queria memorizar a minha cor favorita; ele estava curioso sobre o meu gosto em filmes).

Eu não consegui colocar-me a par de tantos pormenores a respeito dele, mas isso deveu-se largamente a Edward ter mais de cem anos. Ele conhecia a sua data de nascimento, ao contrário de Alice. Eles provavelmente datavam a mesma idade cronológica, embora era tivesse sido transformada dois anos mais tarde – e também ao contrário de Alice, ele recordava-se de ser humano. Isso somava mais de um século de material, e uma vez tendo-se apercebido daquilo que me interessava, ele deu-me o que eu queria – não havia necessidade de nos determos em coisas como cor favorita com tudo isso sobre o qual falar. Ele escolheu a dedo t%26oacute;picos da sua vasta reserva das melhores histórias sobre viajar pelo país e à volta do mundo, aprendendo de tudo desde pilotar um avião a dominar línguas estrangeiras. Inicialmente ele parecia hesitante em continuar a falar pelo tempo que era exigido para fazer justiça a algumas das suas memórias, mas eu fiz todos os esforços para me mostrar tão arrebatada quanto me sentia. Ele ainda me colocava questões quando algo sobre o qual estava curioso se levantava – quis saber quais as minhas flores favoritas eram quando mencionou um jardim botânico, coisas assim – mas ele falou mais do que eu, no geral.

Realmente, devia ter-me ocorrido antes que Edward seria _interessante._

Ele não só vira e fizera inúmeras coisas espantosas – ele tinha uma maneira fantástica de as relatar. Aparentemente, a sua capacidade pré-transformação de ler pessoas não fora _completamente_ suplantada pela leitura de mentes e tornada enferrujada com a falta de uso, e ele foi rápido a assimilar o que me deixava no limite e o que me deixava indiferente, ajustando-se conforme. Pela altura em que o meu estômago barulhento anunciou ser hora de almoçar, em vez de uma descrição continuada do Grande Recife de Corais à volta do qual um vampiro conseguia mergulhar em apneia com segurança, Edward já descobrira como me deixar pendente de cada palavra sua. A sua voz linda ajudava, mas eu estava convicta de que me teria entusiasmado ler as suas histórias por email, também.

- Estás com fome – disse ele, pausando a meio de uma explicação do quão pouco octópodes se incomodavam com a presença de vampiros.

- Um pouco. Vou só descer e arranjar algumas cenouras e rancho; tenho a certeza de que Charlie trará para casa mais peixe do que aquele com que eu saberia lidar, e preciso de me assegurar de que terei apetite para jantar. – Edward permitiu-me terminar a frase, embora no instante em que falei em _cenouras _parecesse que lhe custara muito fazê-lo.

- Tu podias deixar-me levar-te a almoçar – disse ele, quietamente.

- Não achas que seria um pouco estranho os dois de nós entrarmos num restaurante e só um de nós comer? – perguntei. Não trouxe à baila o assunto das finanças. (Seria ridículo e provavelmente insultuoso. Se eles ainda não tinham pensado em mandar Alice e alguns milhares de dólares para ir brincar com a bolsa de Wall Street, alguém deveria ter-lhes já ateado fogo pela sua estupidez: eles tinham de ser dúzias de vezes mais ricos do que pareciam, Também, Edward nascera em 1901, e correspondentemente eu não sentia obrigação de me agarrar a direitos modernos e responsabilidades de género que não me fizessem falta.)

Não protestei à duvidosa natureza de encontro do seu convite. Eu concordara em ser amiga dele, e amigos almoçavam juntos de vez em quando; e cinco horas inteiras de contínua e inincómoda conversa tinham feito muito para me empurrar na direcção do plano "Okay, vamos dar uma oportunidade a isto".

- Não o suficiente para causar problemas – assegurou-me ele. – Se estás preocupada, podemos encomendar dois pratos, e tu podes comer metade de cada e levar o resto para casa. Posso sempre dar uma dentada ou duas se os empregados desconfiarem, mas não é provável que isso aconteça. Tens de agir de uma maneira _muito _mais estranha do que o normal para atrair atenções sérias.

Esse soava como um bom plano. O meu estômago resmungou uma vez mais.

- Eu não sei de nenhum bom restaurante nas redondezas.

- De que tipo de comida gostas? – inquiriu Edward. Oh – certo. Memória perfeita. Ele não precisava de comer para saber o que era bom, ele só precisava de ouvir as escolhas em fala ou pensamento.

- Todos os tipos – disse eu. – Mas de momento, inclino-me para a cozinha italiana.

- Não há nada que valha a pena em Forks – disse Edward – mas conheço um lugar simpático em Port Angeles.

- Isso fica a uma hora de distância.

- Não se me deixares conduzir – contrapôs Edward. – Num carro que não a tua carrinha, e depressa.

Rangi os dentes.

- Deixa-me pensar – pedi. Ele assentiu e observou-me; eu fechei os olhos.

Quais eram as minhas reais razões para preferir não acelerar, e será que elas se aplicavam?

Bem, Charlie ficaria _escandalizado_. Porque é que isso me importava? Eu, no geral, confiava nos juízos de Charlie…ele era ponderado, nunca impulsivo, e essas pareciam boas qualidades. "Não acelerar" era a essência de não ser imprudente. Mas apenas porque era _perigoso,_ fisicamente e legalmente – quando havia um humano atrás do volante. Um humano que era incapaz de detectar coisas físicas como as dimensões da estrada e não possuía reflexos superiores à norma. Charlie não sabia que Edward era um desses, e eu desconhecia se esse conhecimento alteraria a sua reacção. Continuava a ser ilegal. Mas a única boa razão para andar depressa ser ilegal era o perigo. Era…não muito perigoso com um vampiro atrás do volante, e não muito provável de nos colocar em problemas com a lei, levando em conta a leitura de mentes. Mas…

- O que – inquiri – farias se, apesar de tudo, nós sofrêssemos um acidente?

- Arrancar o tecto do carro, apanhar-te, saltar para fora, e depois destruir o carro de tal forma que ninguém iria notar a parte suspeita dos danos – disse-me ele, de uma vez. – Na realidade, seria mais seguro para ti não usares um cinto de segurança. Eu posso rasgar um, mas levar-me-ia um momento extra.

As pessoas que abdicavam de cinto de segurança na esperança de serem "atiradas limpamente" para fora do veículo eram idiotas. Mas o cenário de Edward soava plausível. Quaisquer espectadores do acidente estariam provavelmente demasiado distraídos para notarem algo fora do comum na nossa saída do carro. As minhas únicas razões para dizer não à parte da _condução_ não se aplicavam. Assim sendo, se eu fosse recusar, teria de o fazer por outros motivos, que eu não tinha.

- Está bem, então almoçámos em Port Angeles – disse eu.

- A sério? – perguntou Edward.

- A sério. Vais limitar-te a correr para casa e arranjar um carro rápido? – quis eu saber.

- Eu posso fazer isso – disse ele, lentamente. Interroguei-me a respeito da sua relutância, e então ele respondeu à minha questão muda. – Ou podíamos correr até lá, e aí tu não precisarias de esperar que eu regressasse para te vir buscar.

- Tudo bem. – _Essa _questão de transporte já havia sido resolvida para minha satisfação. – Sustem a respiração se achares que precisas. – Levantei-me e saí, escutando os seus passos quietos atrás de mim enquanto ia. Uma vez fora de casa, tranquei a porta. Edward olhou-me inquisitivamente, para se assegurar de que eu estava pronta, assumi, e eu acenei-lhe. Ele levantou-me muito cuidadosamente, da mesma forma que Esme o fizera.

- Confortável? – perguntou ele.

- Estou bem – suspirei. Não era desconfortável, mas eu _subestimara_ a reacção que ter Edward a pegar-me provocaria em mim. Talvez ele tivesse estado hesitante em sugeri-lo e pedido a Esme para me carregar na quinta-feira porque estava a tentar seguir as instruções de Alice sobre ir com calma comigo…

E então ele arrancou, e as cores em meu redor converteram-se em raios e relâmpagos que recuaram na distância.

* * *

><p>Esme estivera a marcar passo. <em>Isto<em> era uma corrida. Virei o meu rosto para o peito de Edward e recolhi os meus braços junto ao corpo, tentando reduzir a superfície exposta ao húmido e sibilante vento. Eu não acreditava que ele estivesse a dar o seu máximo. Eu vira-o praticamente teleportar-se através do campo de basebol dos vampiros, e eu não me achava resistente o suficiente para lidar com isso em segurança. Mas íamos muito depressa.

De uma maneira estranha, era aprazedor estar tão segura a uma rapidez tão elevada. Estava a atacar qualquer parte subconsciente e reptiliana do meu cérebro, adivinhei, uma parte que desejava um protector e pretendia assegurar-se de que esse protector não me deixaria ficar mal em circunstâncias extremas. Essa parte réptil de cérebro não possuía a sofisticação necessária para compreender que o seu protector em potencial era também a causa dessas mesmas circunstâncias extremas. Ela apenas notava que eu estava a ir anormalmente depressa, e que uma pessoa que eu tinha outras razões para apreciar me estava a segurar com força e conforto, impedindo a velocidade de me trazer danos.

E isso veio acompanhado de um sentimento agradável e quentinho que compensava e bem o vento ululante. Numa questão de minutos estávamos junto da casa dos Cullen – ou antes, na floresta em seu redor. Um edifício secundário branco, pintado para fazer conjunto com a residência principal, encontrava-se aninhado entre as árvores, com um carreiro suave a partir dele até à estrada, conectando-os. Calculei que ele poderia conter uma dúzia de carros – havia três portas, cada uma com espaço para a passagem adjacente de dois carros, mas a construção era profunda o suficiente para poder ser igual do outro lado. Edward colocou-me de pé e deixou-me pendurar-me no seu braço por um momento, enquanto eu me assegurava de que as minhas pernas não estavam bambas demais para andar. Após confirmar que elas funcionavam como habitualmente – querendo com isso dizer, que eu só tinha quatro ou cinco vezes mais probabilidades que um humano normal de cair para o lado – endireitei-me sem suporte.

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e presumivelmente pressionou um controlo remoto para abrir a porta. A do meio no nosso lado abriu-se para revelar o familiar Volvo que os Cullen conduziam para a escolar. Ao lado encontrava-se outro carro prateado, com um logo com asas – um vampiro teria sido capaz de ler o seu texto a partir de onde eu me encontrava, mas eu não podia, e não percebia muito de carros.

- O Volvo ou o outro? – perguntei a Edward.

- O outro – disse ele, soando divertido com a minha designação. Aproximei-me do carro, e ele apareceu do lado do condutor num piscar de olhos para o destrancar e entrar antes de eu chegar. Sentei-me, fechei a porta gentilmente para evitar riscar o provavelmente valioso carro, e recordei-me conscientemente que não devia apertar o cinto de segurança. O interior era confortável e extravagante.

Fechei os olhos pela maior parte da viagem, e removi os nós provocados pela velocidade do meu cabelo usando os dedos. Assim que Edward acabou de acelerar, e quando não nos encontrávamos a meio de uma curva, eu não sentia a rapidez assim tanto; também não queria vê-la. Na auto-estrada, ele continuou a contar histórias na parte onde parara, com o recife de coral.

* * *

><p>Edward conduziu-nos a Port Angeles em vinte minutos sem sofrer um acidente ou mesmo precisar de dar guinadas. Não escutei nenhuma sirene, o que era bom (não me ocorrera perguntar se a política dele era parar para a polícia ou simplesmente <em>ultrapassá-la)<em> e ele descobriu um espaço para estacionar de imediato, possivelmente com o auxílio de leitura mental.

O restaurante era um estabelecimento íntimo e calorosamente decorado. Toldos protegiam o interior do pouco de luz solar filtrada por entre as nuvens, e este encontrava-se maioritariamente iluminado por velas. Perguntei-me se aquele seria realmente o melhor restaurante italiano na cidade ou apenas aquele ao qual Edward mais me queria levar.

Recebemos os nossos menus após nos termos sentado na nossa pequena mesa no canto das traseiras. Dei-lhe uma vista de olhos, tentando escolher duas coisas – eventualmente decidi uma entrada de pasta primavera e uma sopa minestrone. Pensei que iria provavelmente conseguir acabar a tigela inteira de sopa e um terço da massa, o que teria de servir para aliviar olhares suspeitos. Edward recebeu as minhas instruções de pedido murmuradas, e reportou-as fielmente como se fossem o seu próprio quando uma empregada passou por perto.

O meu cestinho de pão e copos de água para cada um de nós chegaram depressa, e eu beberiquei do meu. Aí espreitei em meu redor; o restaurante não se encontrava muito cheio.

- Eu sei que não gostas de comida – murmurei a Edward – mas e sobre bebidas? Água?

Ele pestanejou.

- Sabes, nunca me ocorreu tentar beber água – disse ele, pensativamente. Ele pegou no seu copo e deu um gole, para o tornar a pousar, ponderando.

- Veredicto? – perguntei. – Sabes, a tua dieta habitual é noventa e cinco por cento água.

- Água um tanto ou quanto mais quente – disse Edward, um pouco distraidamente, olhando o seu copo. – Esta não sabe a nada. Não parece afectar a minha sede, seja como for. Suponho que contribuiria para o nosso disfarce se fossemos vistos a beber água ocasionalmente.

- Consideravelmente – especulei. – Nunca ocorreu a nenhum de vocês?

- Tenho a certeza de que pelo menos um de "nos" _no geral_ o tentou num ponto ou noutro – disse ele, evitando a palavra "vampiro". Ou notara que alguém ouvira, ou acreditava poder haver um espectador com o mesmo tipo de opacidade mental que eu. – Não sei sobre a minha família, mas duvido.

- Huh. – Imaginei que outras coisas eles simplesmente não teriam tentado. – Queres provar o caldo da minha sopa?

- Não, a sopa é para ti – disse ele. – Se parecer apropriado experimentar mais líquidos, posso fazê-lo sem estar a roubar do teu almoço.

Eu encolhi os ombros e peguei num rolo, que barrei com manteiga.

- Conta-me o que aconteceu depois de teres encontrado o tubarão – disse, encorajadoramente, tentando levá-lo a retomar a história onde ele a deixaria no fim da viagem.

- Não achas que já falei o suficiente de mim para o ano inteiro?

- É interessante – disse eu. – Tu tens menos restrições e mais tempo do que…que a maioria das pessoas, e usas o bem.

- Bem – disse Edward – porque é que não me contas o que é que tu farias com todo esse tempo e sem todas essas restrições? – Dei uma mordidela no meu rolo.

- Porque é que não queres que eu tenha isso – perguntei baixinho, após engolir. Ele pareceu dolorido.

- Este é um mau sítio, acho – disse ele. – Eu…eu estou a tentar não manter segredos. Mas este é um mau lugar.

Realmente era, supus.

- No carro, então.

- Tudo bem – replicou Edward, suavemente.


End file.
